When Opposites Attract
by Siretha Elaine
Summary: As one of PA's top lawyers, Spencer's firm doesn't want her to taunt her reputation by taking on a sketchy client who's the number one suspect in a murder investigation. Contrary to what everyone in Rosewood thinks and the evidence mounting up against him, Spencer thinks otherwise. Maybe it's the magnetic force enchanting her feelings towards him like... When opposites attract.
1. Blue

When Opposites Attract

**I hope this story stops the hate mail aimed at me for deleting "Romeo and Juliet" and "Bonnie and Clyde." I'm sooooo sorry, but it was for personal reasons. But here's another series that I really think you guys might enjoy. Fingers crossed…**

Chapter 1 – Blue

Spencer Hastings's head rested against the large window as she stared at the assortment of automobiles, zipping and wheezing through traffic in an attempt to get back to their jobs before their lunch hour expired. With the grey clouds casting its dark shadow upon the town of Rosewood, foreshowing an approaching storm, Spencer felt like Mother Nature was reciprocating the way she was feeling—gloomy, depressed, saddened… she felt so blue.

She diverted her attention from the outside world when her office door flew open.

With a large smile entrenched on her face, Veronica Hastings speedily walked over to encase her daughter in her embrace. Usually when a mother and daughter share moments like this, the encounter is warm and comforting—giving the youth hope that whatever is bothering her is no match for mama dearest. But with the Hastings, that was not the case. Veronica hadn't even acknowledged her daughter's sullen state.

Pulling back a second later, Veronica squealed in delight. "Spencer, you were marvelous! That jury drank in your statements like it was free alcohol. They had a verdict in less than two minutes. Great job, darling, great job!"

Veronica clapped exaggeratedly; Spencer smiled falsely.

She continued to boast, "Spencer, you have no idea how much that case meant to this firm. That case marks our 500th case won. Woohoo! Your father and I are so proud of you. So proud. In honor of this history-making day, we are closing early today. We rented The Grille out to celebrate your big win. Grab your coat and let's go. The limousine is waiting downstairs."

"Uh, I'll just meet you all there in a few, mom," Spencer fibbed. "Got some last minute paperwork to look over."

"Do you want me to send another limo for you?" her mother asked.

"That won't be necessary; I'll just drive over."

"Ok. See you soon, sweetie," Mrs. Hastings smiled before leaving Spencer alone with her thoughts.

The Grille was only a few miles away from the firm. A limo? Really? Just the flashy, rich Hastings being Hastings.

As much as Spencer appreciated her fortunate lifestyle, she often despised it. Yes, she was Pennsylvania's most popular and highest paid attorney at the young age of 25. Yes, she was featured in a magazine after winning a high-profile biased case. Yes, she occupied a large, lavish office and had superiority over people older than her. Yes, after she graduated with honors at the top of her class from an Ivy League university, her parents purchased her a luxury penthouse that overlooked the town who praised her because of her last name. Yes, her bank account was so close to containing double commas. And yes, every male wanted her left hand to house his ring while every female wanted to be her.

In everyone's eyes, Spencer Jill Hastings had it all. In Spencer's eyes, she wished she didn't have any of it. Because she knew that this power and title came courtesy of a high price tag that meant doing things she wasn't always proud of.

Spencer just won another case, dominated another courtroom, and wowed another jury. So why was she so sad right now?

Spencer returned her attention to the activity outside. She watched as all the firm's employees happily ran to their cars, elated to exchange their scenery from mountains of documents and ringing phones to glasses filled with bubbly and confetti. She wasn't leaving the office until everyone else were gone, because she didn't want them to see her driving off in the opposite direction, revealing that she would not be joining them. She was going to go home and intoxicate herself until her thoughts about her recent case vanished from her memory.

Her office lights went out as the rest of the massive building went dark as well. This didn't alarm her, because she knew it was the janitors shutting the place down for the weekend as instructed by her parents. She had a master key to the building, so she would let herself out once the parking lot was empty.

Using the limited sun shyly peeking through the cloudy sky, Spencer tidied up her desk. When her eyes ran across the manila folder labeled _Case 1105214 City of Rosewood vs Reynolds_, she sighed deeply. She tossed the file into her shredder; she didn't want to be reminded of that case, although everyone was at The Grille ready to congratulate her on that case, thus reminding her of it.

Spencer quickly wiped away the single tear that eluded her eye, broadcasting her guilty conscience. Her most recent case involved her defending an ex-cop who was convicted of setting his garage on fire with explosives. The prosecution claimed that Spencer's client was enraged that his girlfriend broke up with him and set the detached structure on fire while she was packing up her stuff to leave him. As a result of his claimed actions, the unlucky girl lost her eyesight due to the explosion.

Like the tiger she was, Spencer ripped the accusations to pieces. The jury deliberated for less than two minutes before announcing "We find the defendant Garrett Ray Reynolds not guilty." Those words were like sweet music to both Spencer and Garrett's ears. But the next thing she heard was equivalent to a nail cascading down a chalkboard.

Shaking his attorney's hand in appreciation for her dedicated services, Garrett revealed that she was worth every penny he spent to employ her. "Thank you, Ms. Hastings, thank you. I don't regret what I did. That bitch got what she deserved. She wanted to _see_ other people," he smirked. "Now she can't _see_ at all."

Paralyzed by his confession, Spencer couldn't believe that she just helped a guilty man. She wasn't aware that he actually did it until it was too late. There is an Amendment in the U. S. Constitution called Double Jeopardy whereas it prohibits an individual from being subjected to prosecution more than once for the same offense. Garrett was in law enforcement, so he was well aware of the clause. That is why he waited until after the verdict to reveal the truth to Spencer. He knew she couldn't say or do anything, because he couldn't be tried again.

And that was the downfall to this field of work—sometimes you helped the bad guys.

All the plaques and awards decorating the walls of her office were starting to taunt her, mocking her of her latest case. She knew everyone was gone now, so she grabbed her mint coat and rapidly exited her office into the dark hallway.

Using the light from her iPhone to guide her way, Spencer slowly walked down the lengthy hallway. She stopped when she thought she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and squinted to focus her vision in the dark. After several silent seconds, she swiveled back around to continue her journey.

She heard another sound behind her. Maybe it was a janitor or secretary struggling to find their way out of the dark building, too. "Hello?" she called.

"Hey," a male voice pierced through the dark.

She didn't recognize the voice. She brightened the light on her screen and flashed it around the hall until she found the culprit. She didn't recognize him; he wasn't an employee of the firm. Maybe he was a deranged client seeking revenge on the firm over another lawyer losing his case. Spencer took off down the dark hallway, dropping her cell in the process.

The man yelled after her.

Spencer didn't stop. She ran as fast as she could in her high heel boots. Trying to access her brain into helping her remember her way around, Spencer took a left around the corner, heading towards the elevators. She heard his heavy footsteps thumping against the tiled floor; he was gaining on her.

Spencer was so distracted with fear that she misjudged her distance to the elevators and collided with the steel doors. A throbbing migraine soon greeted her overworked mind. While one hand cupped her pained forehead, her other slapped the wall frantically for the button to open the door. Finally, she located the button. The red digits above the door informed her that the elevator was currently on the first floor. She was on the top floor, five stories up.

"Hey!" the man yelled again.

Spencer realized how close he was and she couldn't wait on the elevator. She took off and entered the stairwell. Descending the flight of stairs way too quickly in those Tory Burch stilettoes boots, Spencer missed a step and went tumbling down. Before her visage kissed the marble ground, a set of large hands encased her frame.

"Don't hurt me! Please! I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" she cried.

Breaking free of the stranger's envelopment, Spencer attempted to stand, but failed when she realized her heel had broken off. She fell right back into his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt. I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he released her to sit on the step.

Spencer blinked excessively when a bright light was directed over her face. A finger grazed her forehead, accessing the knot forming from her collision with the elevator.

"Are you ok?" a voice inquired. His minty breath and aftershave intoxicated her senses.

Pushing his hand away to minimize the light exposure to her retinas, she realized the source of the light was her phone. She snatched it and put the light on him. The glow allowed her to see a set of sparkling azure orbs staring back at her.

"Who in the hell are you?! What do you want?! What are you doing in here?!" she was attacking him with so many inquiries that he didn't know where to begin to respond.

"I'm in need of a lawyer," he admitted.

"Well can't you see we're closed for the day?!" she shrieked breathlessly.

"Your office hours listed on the front door stated you're opened until five; it's only a quarter after two."

"We closed early today. Duh!"

"Well, I figured that much out when the lights went out during my detour to the men's room. When I emerged, everyone was gone, so I was about to leave and come back Monday morning. But when I got to the doors, they were locked. I searched every exit on the first floor and they were all locked. I noticed there was one car still in the parking lot and figured someone was still here. So I came looking for you to let you know I got locked in. But you took off running from me."

"Can you blame me? Abandoned building. Dark hallways. Creepy guy. I wasn't trying to star in a horror film," Spencer snapped.

The blue-eyed mystery guy chuckled, "I get it. I'm really sorry about that. Be advised, I'm not the type to hurt anyone…" The remainder of his statement came out in a whisper, "at least, I think."

She heard him and gulped. He noticed her nervousness and quickly responded, "Uh, so I'll return during normal business hours Monday. Will you let me out?"

Spencer led him to the exit, keeping a great distance between them as a precaution. He seemed quite harmless, but so did many of Spencer's clients and some of them were rapists and murderers.

As she fought to locate the correct key, the guy decided to kill the awkward silence with light conversation.

"It must really suck being a secretary. You're forced to work late while everyone gets a jumpstart on their weekend shenanigans," he said.

Spencer averted her eyes to meet his. For a second, she forgot her responding statement as she became entrapped in his alluring blue swirls. "I'm not a secretary. If you must know, I'm an attorney."

The astonished expression that surfaced on his face made Spencer smile.

"You're a lawyer?" he asked for assurance.

Spencer nodded. If her parents were around, they would add a laundry list of adjectives to the title, reciting the magazine article she was featured in. She handed him her glossy business card with her name embossed in gold manuscript in the center hovering over an enchanting photo of her. Verifying she was who she said she was, he nodded in approval.

"Wow," he proclaimed. "You look kind of young though."

Spencer got that a lot, so she said this a lot, "I was pre-law in preschool."

The male's stomach contracted ferociously as he laughed like a hyena at her clever comeback. "Well that's just great, because I need a really, really great lawyer."

"Call and schedule an appointment with my secretary Monday," she informed him as she opened the door for him.

"Will do, Mrs. Hastings," he said, recalling her name from her business card.

"Miss," she corrected him. "It's just Miss Hastings."

Spencer didn't know why she felt the need to correct him—to inform him she wasn't married. She shook off the thought and locked the door behind her. Her hero had gotten a few feet away when he turned around and noticed her limping. That's when he remembered her broken heel. And he knew her vehicle was parked at the rear of the building, so she had a long way to walk. The November weather was too chilly for her to take her other boot off to even the leverage.

"Hey… I can, uh, carry you to your car, if you want," he apprehensively suggested when he caught up to the brunette.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," she politely replied, but really wanted to take him up on his offer.

He watched as she struggled to keep her balance on her one high heel. The scene was comical to him. But his grin quickly dispersed when she almost fell. Before she could protest, he had her in his arms bridal style.

"Excuse me, sir, this is not proper-"

"Toby," he interrupted her. "My name is Toby Cavanaugh."

"Well, Mr. Cavanaugh," she snapped, "this isn't appropriate for-"

"We're here," he announced as he returned her to the cement. "You're welcome," he sneered.

Spencer sucked her teeth as she thanked him for all of his protective services. Granting her one last view of his gorgeous sapphire colored eyes, Toby had walked away with promises to schedule an appointment next week. She entered her black Mercedes Benz and waited for the car to warm up.

Toby, she thought. He was quite feisty and bold, but in a calm manner. He reminded her of herself somewhat. Little did Spencer know, but would soon find out, they were complete opposites of one another.


	2. Fame

**Chapter 2 – Fame**

After picking up his mail from the girl working the counter at The Brew, Toby Cavanaugh trotted up the narrow stairs that led to his small loft located above the coffee shop. As he fished around inside his pockets for his keys, a folded up card fell out of his pocket. When he scooted down to pick it up, all his mail fell out of his hands. The magazine fell on the floor; the portrait on the cover caught his eye. He picked it up and examined the photo. Then he retrieved the business card he'd just been given by the young lawyer at the firm. He compared the magazine photo to the business card photo—it was the same lady.

Toby rushed inside his residence, tripping over partially packed boxes and dismantled pieces of furniture. Sitting down on the area of his sofa that wasn't contaminated with wrapping paper and tape, Toby speedily flipped through the glossy pages until he reached the article about the mocha-eyed beauty he had just met.

_Spencer Jill Hastings is one of the Pennsylvania's most intriguing attorneys. In addition to her impressive 95 percentile of winning her cases, another number that will shock you is her age. At the sweet age of 25, yes, she is only 25 years old, she has already dominated more courtrooms than the lawyers on Law and Order. Her favorite quote is "I was pre-law in preschool." _

_Graduating with a perfect grade point average from one of the state's most elite Ivy Leagues, University of Pennsylvania a semester before her class, Spencer passed the bar and earned her privilege to practice law before most of her peers reached their final year in school. Finding employment was the least of this scholar's problems. Every firm on the East Coast was stalking her, in an attempt to persuade her to grace their firm with her knowledge and determination. But this century's Einstein has known since her conception where her dream job was. Following in her parents' footsteps, the great Peter and Veronica Hastings, Spencer went to work for Hastings Attorneys At Law, a firm founded by her parents. Since her first day, she has been proving to her parents that she deserved her office, by winning countless cases like the pro she was destined to be. _

_Quickly becoming one of Rosewood's shining stars, Spencer took one of the most difficult cases in any attorney's career. When she won, her popularity skyrocketed, and everyone wanted the great Spencer Hastings to represent them. _

_During the genesis of her career, everyone was skeptical about her being able to execute her first big case, considering it was such a biased lawsuit. Gaining supporters and critics, the mass tuned in for the televised showdown: _Fields-Saint-Germain vs the Rosewood Public School District_. _

_Becoming aware of the school's unlawful act by her friend, who is an English teacher at the high school, Aria Montgomery, Spencer was outraged when Ms. Montgomery informed her why one of their friends had lost her job. Longtime best friend, Emily Fields and her significant other, Maya Saint Germain were wrongfully terminated by Rosewood High School last year. Turning to Spencer for legal assistance, the honors graduate filed a lawsuit against the school._

_It was revealed that the assistant coach to the girls' swimming team, Paige McCullers, filed a complaint to the school's principal, stating the head coach, Ms. Fields, had an ongoing sexual relationship with the music teacher, Ms. Saint Germain. Coach McCullers believed that their same-sex relationship should not be tolerated, whereas she claimed it was setting a bad example for the student body. With no hesitation, the principal Nick McCullers, Paige's father, fired the couple._

_Replicating his bold moves, Spencer advanced to build a strong case against the homophobic principal. The reason was unearthed why Coach McCullers wanted Coach Fields terminated. She was outraged when she found out she got the assistant coaching job while Ms. Fields landed the top position. Paige felt obligated to hold the top position, because of her family connections. But the decision to hire Ms. Fields was made by the district, due to her impressive swimming career while attending Danby University, where she competed in the Olympics and secured a gold medal._

_As of today, both Coach Fields and Ms. Saint Germain have been given their jobs back while the McCullers are probably the family you ignore with the cardboard signs on the side of the road. Leading her swimmers into a victorious season, Coach Fields' counterpart has been working hard with her musically talented pupils. Meanwhile, their lawyer, Ms. Hastings is still embarrassing prosecutors in the courtroom._

"Wow," was all Toby could say as he concluded the article on Spencer's achievements.

She was as good as she said. He looked at the digits in the footnotes of the article to discover how much her firm charged per hour. Toby nearly had a heart attacked. He didn't have that kind of money, but he knew he needed her badly to represent him. No matter how much debt he was subject to, he had to have Spencer Hastings as his attorney. Rosewood's police department had labeled him as the number one suspect in the murder case of Alison DiLaurentis. Although he would never hurt his former friend's little sister, he couldn't vote on his own innocence one hundred percent.

The summer before the twenty-four year beauty old went missing, Toby spent countless nights stoned and intoxicated with whatever Jason DiLaurentis chose as their poison. By day, the boys were silly playboys, lurking after every girl in Hollis. By night, they were the wildest party animals, throwing the best frat parties in Rosewood. Infused with nicotine, marijuana, beer, gin, Hennessey—whatever that was certain to shorten your lifespan—Toby, Jason, and all the party attendees couldn't remember a thing from the night Alison vanished.

Toby woke up the next morning with a note tucked in his fist that read _I know what you did_. He thought his friends were playing a silly joke on him and never paid the letter any mind until now. Alison's body was recently discovered buried in the DiLaurentis' backyard a year after going missing. All eyes were fixated on the wild frat boys. Toby would never hurt a fly; he was accustomed to protecting people. But the cops thought differently, especially when they unearthed the bloody sweater Alison wore the night she was murdered in Toby's closet.

Someone was setting him up. He needed to find out who. And the only person he knew was best at this was the brunette smiling at him from his coffee table.

Toby looked around his untidy apartment, occupied with boxes and bubble wrap. He knew he needed to finish packing as soon as possible and get the loft clear out. In order to afford an attorney from the Hastings firm, Toby put his loft up for sale. He had two weeks to be out of there and spruce the place up for the new residents. Instead of doing the right thing, he neglected his chores, grabbed his leather jacket and headed out into the breezy autumn weather.


	3. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 3 – Misunderstandings**

The cool breezes that the November winds delivered made Toby want a bowl of soup, in need of its hot contents to warm him up. With half of his kitchen already packed up, he hadn't been able to cook for himself lately. He was thankful for the location of his loft, above the coffee shop in downtown Rosewood, because a lot of places were within close proximity, like The Grille. The Apple Rose Grille was located next to The Brew. Toby tugged on the door to enter his favorite restaurant, but it was locked. He looked up and noticed the sign _Closed for Private Party_.

"Damn," he muttered.

He turned around and glanced at the chain of stores, looking for an alternative to chow down at. The Grille was located on the right side of the Brew, on the corner of the intersection. So Toby headed back in the direction of the coffee shop. On the left side was a bridal shop and next to it was a pub. That place had great food, but Toby hadn't stepped inside of that place since last year. He didn't want his old habits to resurface, especially since they were still taunting him now. He wasn't an alcoholic; he was just the typical college frat boy last year. But still, he didn't want a walk down memory lane. It was ironic. A walk down memory lane meant getting so wasted that he wouldn't be able to remember anything.

But he remembered that voice. Toby emerged from his internal conflicting thoughts, becoming aware of his surroundings again. And there she was… and there she went. Toby did a 180 degree turn as the brunette past him, not even acknowledging her future client who waved at her. But she didn't notice him, because she was so consumed with whoever was on the other end of her phone call.

"Yeah, I just left out of there from ordering my dress; it is so fierce," Spencer bragged as she snapped her gloved fingers for dramatic effect.

Toby looked up at the sign hovering above the store she just exited: _Troian Avery's Bridal Shop_. A wave of gloominess suddenly overwhelmed Toby, and he couldn't fathom why. He had just met her a few hours ago. So why was he so bothered by her relationship status? He assumed she was single, especially considering how defensive she had gotten when he called her "Mrs. Hastings." Maybe she just wanted to wait until it was official before she started broadcasting her new title.

His eyes ran up her lengthy legs, which were clad in a pair jeaned legging. Every time the harsh wind picked up momentum, it blew her coattail, providing a sneak peek at her semi-curvy backside. Her caramel colored flat boots crushed the crispy colorful leaves that the branches littered the grounds whenever the winds howled. Although she was properly dressed for the weather, she still shivered every now and then. Toby wanted so desperately to run behind her and encase the brunette in his embrace to warm her up. But he fought against his thoughts. Their relationship had to be strictly professional; she was his attorney. Even if she wasn't, they still could not be, because she was apparently engaged.

The sound of an object colliding with the cement brought Toby out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Spencer running, swiftly disappearing into The Brew. He examined the ground for the source of the bang he heard. She had dropped her iPhone in the midst of her running. Walking over to the partially shattered item, he picked it up and walked into The Brew. He glanced at her screen before it darkened. A picture of a smiling raven-haired toddler cuddling up to Spencer decorated her wallpaper.

She was standing in line when he tapped her on her shoulder. When her mocha colored eyes clashed with his turquoise ones, a warm feeling swelled up in the pit of his stomach.

She studied him for a second until she realized who he was. "Are you following me?" she inquired with a furrowed brow.

Immediately, he replied, "No! Not at all! I… I was just returning this. You dropped it outside."

Suddenly embarrassed, Spencer's cheeks turned red. She was thankful it was 40 degrees, because she could blame her blush on the cold. "Oh… um, thanks," she apprehensively said, taking possession of the dismantled device.

"What a cutie," Toby mumbled.

Although flattered, Spencer gave him an uneasy look. Quickly, he pointed to her phone, revealing he was complimenting the little girl adorning her background. Again, Spencer was ashamed. She palmed her forehead. _Stop making a complete idiot out of yourself_, she lectured herself.

He could tell she was ashamed by her many accusations. To eliminate the awkward silence and building tension, he spoke up. "I'm sensing your portrayal of Cinderella here."

Spencer released a low giggle, although confused by his statement. "What?"

"You've gone from the original Cinderella—losing your shoe in the stairwell—to modern day Hillary Duff Cinderella by dropping your phone," he explained his observations.

Spencer was laughing so hard that she hadn't noticed the brunette who entered the coffee shop; it was the brunette she was trying to dodge just seconds ago. Calming down her hyena guffaws, she explained, "I just saw someone on the sidewalk that I didn't walk to see me, so I ran into the first place I saw."

Instantly becoming defensive and protective, Toby barked, "Is someone harassing you?! I'll take care of them for you. Where are they…"

"Whoa, whoa, no, calm down. It's not like that," she responded, quite amused by his protective mechanism. "I thought I saw someone I know exiting The Grille…"

"That place is closed for a private party," Toby stated.

"I know. That party is in honors of me," she sadly said, remembering her victory in court earlier in the day and how she didn't feel victorious at all. "I'm not in the party mood, so I'm ditching."

Toby's lips formed an O and his fingers unfolded to release the tight fists he'd made. He was all riled up to put someone's lights out over her.

"Next," the barista politely announced from behind the counter.

"Thanks again for returning my phone," Spencer smiled as she headed to the front of the line.

"No problem. I'll talk to you on Monday," Toby said as he walked over to the nearest table. He was a regular in at The Brew; he kinda lived there, so he didn't have to place an order. He would sit down and his signature drink and treat would be placed in front of him shortly. But a latte and a banana muffin were far from his mind right now. He was suffering from an oncoming headache. He wanted to believe it was because he hadn't provided his body with a meal all day, but the truth was he was a little gloomy over the fact that Spencer was engaged and had a daughter.


	4. Alibi

**For those who PMed me, I haven't abandoned this story. My updates have been slow due to Hurricane Sandy; I work for an insurance company and I've been out in the field helping those affected by the storm.**

**Please keep the East Coast in your thoughts as we recover from this potentially history-making storm.**

**Xoxo**

…

**Chapter 4 – Alibi**

After paying for her addiction, Spencer turned around. She nearly spilled the hot liquid all over the silky white blouse residing on the torso of the brunette before her.

"Nice to see you, too, sis," the older Hastings smirked. "Why are you over here getting coffee when there are dozens of bottles of bubbly next door waiting to be popped open upon your arrival?"

"Beee-caussse…" Spencer purposely dragged out the two syllable word to buy time to compose of a quick lie. Spencer's eyes averted away from Melissa's, so she wouldn't detect the pretty little lie Spencer was struggling to form. They landed on the mysterious blue-eyed creature, who was sitting alone at a nearby table, engaged in a cookbook. Spencer's brown eyes lit up like the Christmas lights the barista was hanging up on the wall next to them. Spencer pointed towards Toby. "Because I'm meeting with a client and can't make the party."

"You're sitting with Mr. Cavanaugh?" Spencer swiveled her head to the small voice behind her. It was the barista with the inquiry. Spencer nodded. The girl continued, "We're understaffed this evening, and my boss is going to kill me if I don't get these Christmas decorations up before my shift ends. Do you mind taking him his order for me?"

"Sure," Spencer obligated and the worker smiled exceptionally. Turning back to her sister, "When you go back to the party, just let mom and dad know I'm working. I know they won't mind." All work and no play—their signature motto, Spencer gritted her teeth as she speedily walked over to Toby's table.

Toby was eyeing the pages of a recipe book when Spencer plopped down in the seat across from him. He was happy she was sitting with him, but confused as well. Before he could joke about her stalking him, another brunette waltzed over to them. She looked like an older version of Spencer, but not as pretty, in Toby's opinion.

"You'll have to call them and tell them yourself. I'm not going back to the party. I have to get home; the babysitter called and said Taylor's running a fever," Melissa informed her.

"No! Not my Sweet Pea!" Spencer winced.

"Yeah. I just got the call and that's why I was exiting the party when I saw you on the sidewalk, but then you took off running," Melissa stated.

"Oh," Spencer laughed and pointed to Toby who wore a questionable expression. "I was rushing to get to my client. You know a Hastings is never late."

Melissa looked over her shoulder to acknowledge him. Catching on quick to the lie he was a part and supporting her story, he smiled and nodded. Spencer retrieved a manila folder from her oversized bag and placed it in front of her. She looked up at her sister, "We got a lot of work to cover, so…"

"Oh, yeah, I understand," Melissa agreed then looked back at the aquatic eyed fellow. "You're in good hands—she's the best lawyer in town, thanks to me." Melissa winked.

Spencer was so tired of that lame joke. "You should really get going and make sure my favorite niece is ok."

"She's your only niece," Mel stated. "I'm the best pediatrician in this town—you know she's in good hands." She averted her mocha eyes back to Toby. "Nice to meet you, handsome."

Playing the role, Spencer opened the file and pretended to be concentrating on the documents before her. Once Melissa stepped out of the coffee shop, Toby informed her that the coast was clear.

She exhaled deeply. "That was close," she whispered. She glanced up at Toby. She pushed the items the barista gave her over to him. "My way of saying thank-you-for-saving-my-ass-just-then," she smiled.

Toby eyed the edible contents before him. It was a latte macchiato and a banana muffin. "This is what I always order! How did you know?"

Keeping her little secret to herself and playing up the role, she grinned, "Oh, I know everything. Isn't that why you elected me to be your attorney?"

Joining her laughter, Toby chuckled. "According to your sister, you owe her some credit for that title."

Spencer's smile quickly faded away as she sipped on her cup of darkness. Digressing from the subject, Spencer tapped her iPhone until the screen lit up. "I hope my little Sweet Pea is ok," Spencer hoped, referring to the toddler brunette snuggled up to her in the wallpaper's photo.

"Is that your niece?" Toby asked.

Spencer nodded, "Yes. My little Sweet Pea. Taylor Jill Hastings. She has my middle name."

"She has your smile, too," Toby added as they both reviewed the Hallmark-card-worthy photo.

Toby's eyes kept diverting to the opened manila folder she'd pulled from her bag. A collection of bridal magazines and a notepad occupied the inside of the folder. Automatically, his curious eyes migrated to her hand, in search of her ring. He anticipated some oversized, flashy diamond ring that probably cost more than his loft, but her left hand was bare.

Spencer was stalling. Melissa had longed gone, so the coast was clear for her. But she found herself glued to her seat adjacent to her newest client. She found herself bewitched by his eyes. His sparking blue orbs made the sky look pale in comparison. When he looked up, she knew she was busted for staring. In an attempt to mask her guilt, she brought her cup to her lips, raising it high so the rim concealed her eyes.

She peeked from around her cup when she heard this roaring noise in the distance. "That storm is coming," she proclaimed in reference to the thunder.

"I couldn't hear the thunder over the loudness of my grumbling stomach," Toby joked.

Her laughter was like sweet music to his ears, a song he could listen to on a loop forever.

"I was going to grab dinner at the pub two doors down," Spencer began, leaving an open invitation for him to join her.

Toby heard the indirect invite. Of course he wanted to join her, but his words were paralyzed when she said the pub. Toby had been sober for a little over a year now, and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew he wasn't entitled to drink any alcohol, but he preferred not to be near the temptation. He damn sure didn't want to make a complete fool of himself in front of the gracious beauty before him. But his heart disagreed with his mind and he found himself accepting her invite anyway.

"Well, since I am your alibi for the evening, I guess I should join you," he smiled.

Funny, protective, handsome, charming and those big blue eyes. There was no way he was single. Fishing for information in regards to that, Spencer coyly said, "As long as your girlfriend or wife doesn't mind."

The smile he offered her assured her he was a free man. Spencer felt her heart smile.

"What about your fiancé?" he wondered.

She threw her hand up for him to view. Pointing to her empty finger was his answer. He pointed to the bridal magazines on the table in response. She pointed at herself and shook her head from side to side. In the midst of their nonverbal communication, he learned she wasn't engaged.

"I'm planning my best friend Aria's wedding," she concluded.

Toby stood up and extended his arm towards her. "Shall we?" he grinned.

Looping her arm around his without hesitation, Spencer nodded, "We shall."


	5. Intoxicated

**Chapter 5 – Intoxicated**

A pub wasn't an ideal place for a first date, not as far as Toby was concerned. He was too romantic to hide his lady in some dimly lit, tacky decorated restaurant where three-quarters of the items on the menu were from various organs of a pig and served on a dish drowned in grease. Unfortunately, she wasn't his lady. And this wasn't a date—he didn't know what to call it, and neither did she. They just went with the flow.

The waitress came over popping her bubblegum loudly. "What can I get you?"

Spencer ordered some cheese fries to accompany her vegetable soup. The waitress scribbled her order down and walked away. Toby threw his hand up for recognition that he hadn't ordered, but the waitress kept going down the bar. When she returned, she slid a tall mug filled with a dark liquid to Toby.

"I know, I know. I'll keep 'em coming," she smiled.

Toby was quite embarrassed. The waitress had remembered him from his many excursions with his college buddies; how could she forget them? They practically lived in the bar; more Scotch and Vodka entered their tracheas than oxygen.

Pushing the foamy drink back towards her, he declined, "No, a glass of Cocoa Cola will be fine."

The young waitress's eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets. She'd never known one of the N.A.T. members to decline an alcoholic beverage. She was quite disappointed. While she hated how bold and aggressive the guys became when they were intoxicated, she could always count on massive tips. They were too drunk to realize how much money they were throwing around. Now that she reminisced, she didn't actually remember Toby being one of the ones stepping out of line with her. He usually drank until he passed out, and that was that. She always felt like he didn't fit in with those hound dogs.

"So, Mr. Cavanaugh." Breaking the awkward silence, Spencer spoke when the waitress disappeared to prepare their orders. "Tell me something about yourself."

"My name is Toby," he shrugged with a sarcastic smile.

Spencer's bottom lip extended in the form of a pout. Toby felt the strongest urge to kidnap it and hold it hostage between his lips. It was so cute; she was so beautiful.

"Smart ass," she grinned.

Toby even found her usage of profanity cute. "What exactly would you like to know?"

"Let's see… um… why do you request my services?" she investigated.

"Oh… that… Well, I…" Just as he began his explanation his cell phone started chirping. Looking at the screen, he informed Spencer that he had to take this call. She nodded in approval. The waitress delivered their food on a large silver platter that held another customer's order of two shots of Vodka. The chef yelled for her attention, causing her to leave the shots in front of Spencer. But Spencer was too busy eavesdropping on Toby's call to notice.

"Hello… hey, J… What's wrong… Calm down, sis, and tell me what's going on… Yeah, I know his trial was today. So what happened… Are you serious?!" Toby's increase in pitch caused Spencer to really lean into his conversation. "I don't believe this sh-" Remembering he was in the presence of Spencer, Toby opted for another noun. "I don't believe this crap! I'm sorry, Jenna… Just try to calm down and get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow and try to figure something out… Okay, okay, good night."

As if his tone hadn't alarmed her, slamming his mobile device on the counter indicated he was not satisfied with the news the caller delivered him. All the liquor bottles accessorizing the glass shelves behind the counter started to call his name, making promises to ease his pain. But he resisted. One night's worth of pain forgetfulness wasn't worth the painful consequences afterwards. He was still being scrutinized for his drunken mistakes from last year. He didn't want to add another year to it.

"Are you ok?" Spencer's raspy voice reminded him she was still there.

Propping his elbow on the counter to support his head, he replied, "Not really. You're a lawyer; let me ask you something. Are cops above the law?"

"Heck no! Regardless of someone's occupational status, no one is above the law."

"But law enforcement still has connections to help them beat the system, right?"

Spencer nodded, "Some may. Those dirty cops. If you suspect a dirty cop, you should speak up and maybe someone can catch him in the act and toss his ass where he has placed many—in a cell. Is there a certain cop you're referring to?"

"Yeah. Officer Garrett Reynolds. Ever heard of him?"

Spencer's eyes increased in size, but she quickly displayed her best poker face. She nodded, "Ye-yeah. Why?"

"That bastard… He used his badge as an excuse to stalk my stepsister after she broke up with him and kicked him out. Every day on her way to work, he would be sitting in front of her house. He would randomly show up at her job. He even snuck into the house after she changed the locks. Growing really scared of him, she decided to let him have the house, and she wanted to move out. He was furious with that, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep tabs on her. So while she was in the garage gathering her belongings…"

Spencer finished his statement, "He set it on fire, and she lost her eyesight."

Those enchanting azure irises of his were now a darker hue of blue, the degree of hopelessness painfully obvious in his eyes. "So, you have heard of this case. My sister found out he wasn't found guilty today, and she is freaking out."

Toby turned away to avoid her from seeing him at such a vulnerable state. Little did he know, she needed the diversion of his attention just as bad. Guilt was embedded all over her face. Her victory on the case had been bothering her all day, but now that she knew who the ex-cop's victim was, the blow boomeranged with more force than before. It was like dousing a paper cut with gallons of citric acid. It hurt like hell.

She couldn't even imagine the hell Jenna was in. Unintentionally, some of it was Spencer's fault for Jenna's sleepless nights. If she hadn't gotten that monster off…

Her eyes landed on the shot glass sitting before her. Quickly, she emptied the small glass in an attempt to help take the edge off. Before Toby turned back around to apologize for the mood shift of the evening, Spencer had downed the second shot as well.

"It's okay; I understand," Spencer reckoned as the drinks met her stomach and the collision warmed her insides up.

Spencer was grateful that Maroon Five's latest hit started booming throughout the pub. Leaping off her bar stool, she grabbed Toby's hand. "Come on; let's dance. Take your mind off things for a while."

A small smile crept up on his face as he attempted to retract his hand. "I don't think so…"

"Come on and show me those moves you got like Jagger," she pouted.

Giving in to those golden brown eyes of hers, Toby walked like a zombie towards the dance floor. He whispered in her ear. "This may sound stupid, but I've never done this before," he apprehensively admitted.

"What are you so nervous about?" she inquired.

"People watching me trying to…" he gulped, "Dance. They're going to think I'm a freak."

"Shy on the streets; freaky in the sheets!" Spencer shouted.

"What?!" Toby asked, unable to fully comprehend her statement over the roaring music.

Spencer shook her head pugnaciously, indicating what she said wasn't important. She couldn't believe she say that! Instead of acknowledging that the alcohol was to blame for her loose lips, she consumed another shot from the waiter passing by her. She started to circle around Toby, doing random moves that caused him to laugh incredulously.

_Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the mo-oh-ohhhhh-ves like Jagger

"Are we going to jitterbug, too?" he joked, still motionless.

"You don't have to dance," she informed him.

"Good, good, because I don't."

Spencer laughed, her waves of auburn curls swinging with the motion of her head and swaying hips. Toby drew his bottom lip in and bit down on it hard to keep from licking it.

"Ok, so how about you stand there and do this..." Spencer tried to illustrate what the cool guys did on those hip hop videos she was forced to watch with Hanna back in their earlier college days. One foot overlapped the other in a rhythmic motion that matched her bouncing arms. Toby chortled incessantly as he attempted to mimic her swag. It was a sight to see. "And I'll dance around you," she concluded and proceeded to do just that.

_I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Toby couldn't erase the smile that was entrenched on his face. It only increased in size when she sang along the boy band, her voice slurring the lyrics in the process. He could smell the familiar aroma of the Vodka on her breath.

Things worsen—and became more hilarious—when Beyoncé's famous anthem replaced the boys' pop song.

Spencer went bananas. "All the singular babies!" she winced as the alcohol took full effect on her behavior. Obeying the Queen Bee, Spencer threw her hands up erratically. Spencer continued her version of the song.

_I'm up in the pub, all riled up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_I decided to dip_

Attempting to drop it like it's hot, Spencer lost her coordination and fell on the floor. Laughing, she continued to sing—_But I just had to trip._

"Spencer," he called out as he bent down to help her to her feet. "I think it's time to get you home."

Leaning drunkenly against his stellar frame, Spencer wrapped her arms around his waist for support as he led them towards the exit. Before he could get them out of the club, Spencer gave the crowd one last laugh as the second verse was introduced to her ears. First she pointed at her lips before aiming her phalanges at the blue-eyed guy holding her up.

_I got lipstick on my lips_

_A man on my hips_

"Spencer, come on," he bashfully giggled as they entered the cool breezes of the night's air.

"Toby!" Spencer screamed as her vision gazed uninterruptedly at something in front of her. Following her line of vision, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What, Spencer?"

"Was that tree always here?"

"Ok, I'm confiscating your keys. You're not driving. I'm going to put you in a taxi. What's your address?"

"1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington, D.C.," she smirked.

Toby laughed. He should have known better than to ask an intoxicated person a question. Toby stood on the sidewalk, pondering what to do. Growing bored with his silence, Spencer began to orbit around Toby while running her hands through his messy dark locks. Whispering ever so tempting into his ear, she flirted, "I remember the first time I saw you…"

"That was this afternoon," he reminded. Her hands journeyed down to his chest. Her touch sent fire through his veins. It felt so good, but he knew it was so wrong. He attempted to stop her hands and reason with her.

Ignoring his protests, Spencer tugged on his collar shirt until a button flew off, offering her a sneak peek at what he hid underneath those layers of clothes. "I remember the first time I saw you. I thought _damn,_" she kissed his neck and cooed ever so seductively,"just _damn._"


	6. Afterglow

**Chapter 6 – Afterglow**

_Afterglow (noun) – the pleasant remembrance of a past experience_

Spencer's upper body shot up into an upright position. She regretted that rapid move, because her head started throbbing like a jackhammer attacking a slab of concrete. Wincing in agony as unorganized flashbacks of last night zipped through her head, Spencer realized she was hung over.

She couldn't remember much of what she said or did last night. She couldn't even remember how she got home. Removing her hands from her eyes, she looked around the room. Well, she had the answer to one question—she didn't make it home.

Unfamiliar pastel yellow walls surrounded her in addition to a variety of half-packed boxes. The full length mirror with exquisite wood carvings at the foot of the bed offered her a glimpse at her appearance. Her disheveled hair looked like it got into a wrestling match with a tornado. Her lipstick and mascara was smeared all across her face.

Her droopy eyes shot over to the door as it gradually opened. Spencer held her breath in anticipation to see who in the hell she went home with last night.

"Good morning," a soft voice greeted her as he came into view. "How are you feeling?"

_Like hell_ was her mental reply. "Not well," she mumbled as she massaged her pulsating temples.

Toby chuckled, "I know the feeling. Here you go." He provided her with a silver platter that contained a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of a light blue liquid.

"Eggs," she frowned up as she calculated the number of carbs it held in conjunction with her selection of cheese fries last night. "I'm sorry. Too many carbs in a matter of hours."

With a smile still on his face, he positioned a large cloth napkin across her lap before placing the plate of eggs there. "Eggs contain cysteine, an amino acid that will break down the hangover toxins from your choice of beverages last night. It'll expedite the end of that headache I know you're suffering from."

Before he finished his statement, she started stuffing her mouth. Her throat was so dry and sore that swallowing was painful. She looked at him. "Coffee?"

"Heck no! Yeah, it'll get you back into shape, but too much will dehydrate you and leave you with a migraine worse than what you're experiencing now. Here's some Gatorade—need to refuel those electrolytes."

After sipping on the blue liquid, she smiled at him. "You're like the hangover expert, huh?"

His sapphire eyes shot down to the floor. "Something like that," he muttered.

Spencer was so nervous—after all, she was in a stranger's house with few memories of last night. She was eating so fast, in hopes to get rid of the awful headache, that she dropped a spoonful of the fried eggs on the shirt she was wearing. That's when she noticed the shirt she wearing wasn't the shirt she was wearing last night. In fact, it wasn't her shirt at all. Covering her torso was a light grey long sleeved shirt with an anchor over her left breast; she could smell his cologne embedded in the fabric. With wide eyes, she directed them his way. "Um… d-did we…"

Toby's eyes joined hers in size once he realized what she was struggling to ask him. "No! Of course not!"

Exhaling deeply, Spencer thanked God.

"You kinda vomited on yours," he explained. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Bits and pieces," she admitted. "Recap?"

Toby chuckled as he thought about last night. "For starters, you have a very cute British accent."

"British accent? Oh my gosh! What the hell did I say?"

"After I realized you couldn't remember your address, I decided to bring you to my place and let you have my room. I offered to carry you, but you took off running and hugged this random overweighed white guy with a long, white beard who was walking down the sidewalk. During the hug, you said, _Dumbledore, you're back_! I don't think he was who you thought he was, because he took off running from you, calling you a maniac."

Spencer palmed her forehead. "Dumbledore is a fictional character who died in the Harry Potter series," she explained.

Toby erupted into tears as he laughed like someone was tickling him all over. Spencer's face turned pink at the embarrassment.

"Well, that explains what you did next!" he gleefully exclaimed. "You… you…" he could barely enunciate, because his case of the giggles was escalading out of control.

"Please tell me," she begged, biting on her French manicure in anticipation.

"You…" he cleared his throat. "You picked up a stick, and…" He tried to contain his laughter. "And pointed it to the sky and started chanting spells!"

Both Spencer and Toby roared with laughs. Watching their interaction, you would think they were the best of friends who had known each other since their diaper days versus being complete strangers just twenty-four hours ago.

"Oh… oh my goodness…" Spencer choked. "Then what?"

"I threw you over my shoulder and rushed to get you inside before you tried to unleash a spell on someone. Running while carrying an intoxicated person—yeah, not such a good idea. You, erm, vomited all over yourself… and me."

Her giggles came to an immediate halt when she learned of her unladylike behavior. "Oh! I am so so so sorry about that!" she cried as tears filled her eyes.

"No, no, no. It's ok. Spencer, please don't cry again!"

"Again?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, after I put you in one of my clean shirts, you started crying. I kept telling you it was okay; drunk people throw up all the time. But then you told me that's not why you were crying…"

"Why was I crying?" she asked, scared of what she told him last night.

A smile decorated his face. "In the most adorable British accent, you randomly said." Toby cleared his throat and attempted to copy her foreign intonation. "_I think I buttered my bread with a steak knife_!"

Toby was ROFLHAO—literally. He collapsed onto the carpeted floor, clutching his contracting stomach with one hand while hammering the floor with his other. Removing her legs from under the collection of blankets he tucked her in, she playfully kicked him in the back.

"I'm sorry," he howled between laughs.

He looked up at her through his watery vision and noticed her signature pout. Even with her untamed hair and makeup-less face, she was still gorgeous, especially in his shirt, in his bed.

"Anything else I should know about before I crawl under a rock?" Spencer apprehensively asked.

"Not really," he lied.

He purposely omitted how flirty she was. While they were in the pub, she made a statement about being _Shy on the streets; freaky in the sheets_. She even expressed her fondness of him after their first encounter via the usage of the word _damn_ while her hands explored his body. But her moves advanced into complete boldness when he took her stained sweater off. While he took his attention off of her to grab a clean shirt from his closet, she fumbled with the latch on her bra.

_Whoa! What are you doing?_

_What? I thought you were into me._

_I…I am. And that's why I can't—not like this._

_Then why did you take my shirt off?_

_Because you puked on it. I got you one of my clean shirts._

_You're never getting it back._

_I don't want it back. You look better in it than I do._

"Ok, time to crawl under a rock now," Spencer grimaced. "I'm really sorry for my behavior last night. I don't usually…"

He threw his hand up in the air, a gesture for her to stop. "No apology necessary. I actually had a great time, except for the partially digested cheese fries being dumped all over me, of course; but seriously, I enjoyed our crazy night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a lot going on in my life right now; you witnessed some of it last night. So, I kinda needed last night's rendezvous. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded and smiled, "A little. That reminds me—I need to check on my niece today."

"I'll walk you to your car when you're ready."

…

When the pair stepped outside, small water droplets greeted the top of their heads. A hurricane was brewing in the Atlantic Ocean, en route to unleash its rage on the East Coast.

Spencer took her mind off the dark clouds when Toby lightly nudged her in her side. Pointing to the ground, he teased, "Look. There's your wand."

Spencer giggled. She realized often he made her laugh. He wasn't like any of her usual clients. She couldn't help but to wonder why he needed a lawyer. He didn't seem capable of hurting anyone. The only harmful thing he could do was break a girl's heart by closing those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Clearly, he was a modest, respectful, and thoughtful guy with morals. Last night was the perfect opportunity for him to take advantage of Spencer. But he was such a gentleman. She couldn't wait to dig into his case and clear his name.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your caretaking skills."

"No problem."

"Monday?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'll talk to you on Monday."

Gracing him with one last smile, Spencer hopped into her vehicle. As she awaited her car to warm up, she watched Toby head back into The Brew. Un-Hastings-like thoughts swam in her head. As much as she wanted to get lost in the streets with her new blue-eyed accomplice, she was elated it didn't take place while she was wasted—she wanted to be fully alert when his body descended atop hers. When his bare skin kissed hers. When his pink lips journeyed across her hungry lips. When he rocked…

"Spence!"

Spencer jumped so high that her head hit the roof of her car. Shooting invisible daggers at the little one knocking on her driver's window, she growled as she rolled her window down.

"Good morning, small stuff," she greeted her best friend. "What are you doing downtown?"

"Meeting my mom at Troian's to help her order a dress for the wedding. The real question is what are you doing?" Aria inquired

"Coffee run," Spencer fibbed.

"Coffee run, you say? You drove downtown to get coffee looking like this?" she wondered as she examined her friend's appearance. "Bed hair. Yesterday's jeans…" Spencer slyly zipped her coat to shield Toby's shirt. Aria stuck her head further into Spencer's car and sniffed. "And cologne."

Spencer stuttered, "I… I…"

"The real real question is _who_ you were doing?"

"Good morning, Mrs. M!" Spencer exclaimed, elated with Ella's impeccable timing.

"Good morning, darling. I didn't know you would be joining us today," Aria's mom smiled.

"I'm not; I… um… have to check on Taylor. She was running a fever last night, and I… yeah, I'm going to go now," Spencer began to roll her window up.

Aria gave her the we-will-finish-this-conversation-later look. "Don't forget Blondie flies back into town tonight, and we're having dinner at The Grille. Remember: a Hastings is never late." Aria used Spencer's line against her; she couldn't wait to get the deets on Spencer's night.

Unfortunately for Spencer, she couldn't remember a thing. And she wasn't going to share what Toby refreshed her memory with. It was funny, but embarrassing. All in all, it appeared she and Toby had a great time last night. She didn't regret any of it, not even the hangover. Thanks to her carelessness, she was permitted a joy ride atop Toby's broad shoulders, she experienced his sincerity, and his scent hadn't abandoned her nostrils. Her hangover had metamorphosed into the sweetest afterglow.


	7. Bittersweet

**Chapter 7 – Bittersweet**

After a detour to her penthouse to clean herself up, Spencer paid a visit to Wal-Mart to purchase the biggest and fluffiest teddy bear she could find. When Spencer's Mercedes came to a halt in the Thomas' paved driveway of their massive mini mansion, she reviewed her reflection in the rearview mirror. She made sure to zip her coat all the way up. She didn't want Melissa to see her option of apparel and go all Sherlock Holmes on her like Aria did hours ago. Spencer had gone home, showered, and thumbed through the endless items in her large walk-in closet; yet she still found herself clad in Toby's shirt.

Allowing the rude winds and raindrops to destroy her freshly blown dried hair when she exited her car, Spencer speedily walked up the curvy sidewalk. As she neared the front door, a pair of voices grew louder.

"Do you know how embarrassing that was?!" an angry male voice exclaimed from the inside of Melissa's house.

"I'm sorry, babe," Melissa sobbed.

"I don't wanna hear that! All I wanna hear is why in the hell did you ever give her your maiden name any damn way?" Ian demanded.

"Because we fought the entire time I was pregnant, and I thought we were going to get a divorce."

"Even if we did, she's still my daughter and is entitled to her father's last name!"

"Maybe if you were present at the time of her birth like a father should, I would've given her your last name!"

"You get your ass down to the social security office first thing next week, and you change my daughter's last name!"

That imperative was the last bickering statement Spencer overheard before the front door swung open. Her eyes increased in size; she knew she was busted for eavesdropping. Ian was too pissed to care. He brushed past her, stomping all the way to the car Melissa purchased him for his birthday.

Walking into the opened door, Spencer found Melissa draped over on the sofa, weeping heavily.

"Mel? Are you ok?" Spencer worried as she occupied the space next to her sister and caressed her back.

Wiping away her crocodile tears and forming the famous Hastings superficial stance of strength, Melissa nodded her head frantically. "What… what are you doing here?"

Spencer shook the stuffed animal. "For my princess. How is she doing?"

"She had a stomach virus, but she's much better now."

"That's great; I'm happy to hear that," Spencer exhaled. "So… what's up with Ian? Why was he yelling at you?"

Melissa rolled her eyes, certain to keep them from looking in Spencer's direction. "He's mad at me, because the nurses wouldn't permit him to see Taylor last night after I took her to the ER. According to the hospital's regulations, only immediate family members are allowed in the back. Because Taylor doesn't have Ian's last name, and he wasn't present to sign her birth certificate, there was no way for the nurses to verify he was her father."

"He shouldn't be mad at you for that! That's his own fault. He wasn't there for you or Taylor when you guys needed him the most. I mean, seriously—who doesn't show up for his daughter's arrival into the world?"

Taking up for her husband, Melissa quickly replied. "Ok, I know he hasn't always been the best father, but the important thing is that he's here now. So, just drop it."

Spencer and her parents found Melissa's marriage to Ian very odd. They were complete opposites of one another.

The couple met Melissa's freshman year at UPenn and have been on and off since then. Initially pursuing her degree in Criminal Justice, Melissa shocked her parents when she spontaneously switched her major to pre-med. They were satisfied with her choice of occupation, because it was still a white collar job and lived up to the Hastings' high standards; it was just unexpected, considering she never mentioned her interest in studying medicine, because she had been obsessing over becoming the youngest lawyer in the state of Pennsylvania since she was a child. Her parents were still impressed with the outcome of Melissa's life, well except for one thing. Interlacing her high IQ and obsession to always be the best, Melissa reduced the normal eleven year journey to obtaining her pediatrics residency to seven years.

Ian, too, spent the same amount of time in college, but his reasoning differed greatly. He was too busy partying with a fraternity he founded called N.A.T. Veronica and Peter Hastings were not pleased when Melissa married a guy who took seven years to obtain a measly four year degree in Secondary Education. They kept their fingers crossed that their eldest daughter would come to her senses soon and divorce him, but all their hopes and dreams were shattered when Melissa announced her pregnancy. Ian was going to be around forever.

Upon the joyous expecting arrival, things did not get better for Melissa and Ian. They continued to fight over everything and nothing, ending every problem with Ian walking out. The road to recovery always began with Melissa running after her husband, just like now.

"Spencer, I need to go find my husband and make things right with him. Will you babysit Taylor tonight?" Melissa asked as Taylor came running into the room.

Encasing her aunt's lengthy legs in her tiny arms, the one year old gave Spencer a hug and offered her a toothless grin. Taylor quickly dismissed Spencer and offered her love to the incredibly sized teddy bear that Spencer handed her.

"I would love to spend an entire night with my little Sweet Pea, but not tonight. Hanna is flying back into town, and you know I haven't seen her in years. I've already promised to have dinner with the girls. I was going to head that way after leaving here."

"Fine. Just drop Tay off at our parents'," Melissa ordered as she retrieved her fur coat and an umbrella. "Mommy will see you tomorrow, darling. Be good for your Nannie and Poppy. Love you lots."

And just like that, Melissa was out the door.

Spencer shook her head in dismay as she scooped the raven haired toddler in her arms and towed her into her princess inspired room. As Spencer packed her niece's overnight bag, she couldn't help but to mentally curse her older sister. She found it very disgusting how Melissa put Ian before everyone else and above everything else, even her daughter. Spencer didn't think Melissa was a bad mother, but she did make bad impulsive decisions with her one-tracked mind when Ian was added to the equation.

Spencer tried to bring the matter to Mel's attention. Melissa dejectedly replied with, "You don't have children, and you're not married, so you don't have the right to tell me anything. Back the hell off."

Securing the cutie in her arms, Spencer smiled at the hazel eyed toddler whom she loved and adored so much. "Maybe one day I will… just maybe," she told herself.

**Author's Note: This chapter is NOT just a filler. It means something, and it's very critical to the storyline. In my stories, EVERYTHING means SOMETHING. Even the weather plays a major role in this story.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**xoxo**


	8. Spotlight

**Chapter 8 – Spotlight**

Aria and Emily walked into The Apple Rose Grille to find their punctual friend already seated at their usual table. Running as fast as her tiny legs would permit, Aria rushed over to the smiling brunette, followed by Emily.

"Hanna texted me," Spencer informed the girls. "Her plane just landed in Philly, and her mom will be picking her up and bringing her here shortly."

"She made it just in time," Emily stated as she removed her drenched raincoat and draped it over the back of her chair. "Because the hurricane just moved inland, and it is causing some major damage."

Aria chimed in, "Yeah, I know. Ezra said he heard on the radio about a mass of trees down in the city. I hope Han and her mom get here safe and sound."

…

Thirty minutes passed by, and there was no sign of their blond friend. The sky unleashed several inches of cold rain; the wind had picked up greatly, causing the downpour to slam against the large glass windows of The Grille.

The trio had been checking their mobile devices repeatedly for a new message or voicemail from Hanna.

"I hope they are ok," Emily wished.

"I'm sure they are. You know Hanna—the fashionably late diva. I wished she would've let one of us pick her up from the airport," Spencer said.

Aria smiled, "She said she has a surprise for us and wanted to share it here." Aria playfully nudged her seat mate in the side. "Spencer has something to share with us, too."

Emily's eyes lit up like the Christmas lights adorning the restaurant. She and Aria stared at Spencer in anticipation. Spencer knew Aria had been itching all day to find out what, ahem who, Spencer did last night. Saved by the impeccable timing of their fashionably late friend, Spencer uprooted from her chair to embrace the smiling blond entering the café. The little one and the swimmer quickly joined in on the envelopment.

"We're so happy to see you," Aria cried.

"We've missed you so much," Emily added.

"Things have been pretty boring around here without you. How is Cali?" Spencer asked.

As the girls took their seats, Hanna smiled greatly. "A-freaking-mazing. I still can't believe powdering noses, polishing nails, and meeting celebs is my everyday job. I love being a make-up artist."

"How is Sketchy?"

"Still sketchy—but now he's legit. Who would have ever thought that celebs would pay so much to have their iPhones, iPods, etc. pimped out? With his knowledge of computers and Lucas's knowledge of everything else, business has been booming. Those two are really trying to be the next Bill Gates and Steve Jobs. But enough about my fabulous life—our little one is getting married!"

Aria blushed. "I know; I know! I'm so excited! The wedding is three months away. And I'm really excited you could make it here this soon to help with the planning. Thanks."

"No prob."

"So, Hanna, you said you have a surprise for us?" Spencer asked with a gigantic smile. Hanna's last surprise included autographed portraits of the girls' Hollywood crush—Keegan Allen.

"Yes. I do. But before that, let's order our drinks," Hanna coyly smiled as the waitress stopped at their table. The girls had been drinking the same thing for years, even before they were of legal drinking age. Hanna ordered for them. "Three vodka sodas for the brunettes and water with a lemon for me." Hanna directed her eyes back at her friends. Smiling she exclaimed, "Surprise!"

Spencer frowned up. "That's the surprise? You're paying for our drinks?"

"No," Hanna growled. She thought her friends would be able to read in between the lines. Of all the girls, Hanna enjoyed booze the most. She was most notorious for concealing a flask at their high school homecoming dance. She thought the girls would pick up on the clue when she didn't order herself a vodka soda. Deciding to just be bold, Hanna happily professed, "I'm… I'm pregnant!"

"Whaaat?!" the girls exclaimed.

Hanna opened her Michael Kors trench coat to reveal her engorged belly. Aria and Emily started going back and forth with their complimentary input.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats!"

"We're gonna be aunties!"

"This is so exciting!"

"If you have a girl, keep her away from Cody," Aria suggested, pretending to whisper.

"Excuse me!" Emily folded her arms over her chest.

"Emily, your son is a total flirt. I had to remind Ezra that he is only two years old, because Z was ready to challenge him to a swordfight last week for grabbing my boob."

Emily laughed, "Blame Maya. You know she doesn't come with a censor."

Hanna added, "Aria, you should let Maya coach you on how to talk dirty for your honeymoon, so you can add to the Brady Bunch. Fitz isn't getting any younger. Tell him we need his soldiers marching before it's time to retire."

Aria, Hanna, and Emily started going back and forth about their significant others and their futures. Emily and Maya had been together a little over a year now and were happily living together with their two-year-old adopted son Cody. Hanna and Caleb were married and expecting their first bundle of joy. Aria and Ezra were engaged and planned to wed on Valentine's Day. But the chatter died when the girls realized Spencer was left out of the equation. She was the only single one. The awkward silence became to surface.

In an attempt to come to her single friend's defense, Aria blurted, "I saw Spencer doing the walk of shame this morning!"

And action! The spotlight had been cast on Spencer.

She gave Aria a condemning look. Aria simply shrugged, not fazed by the menacing stare. Aria smiled with her hey-I-told-you-we-would-finish-this-conversation-later look.

The always vocal Hanna chimed in. "It's about time you got that v-card swiped, girl. I thought it was going to expire before you used it. I thought you were trying to outlast the 40-year-old virgin. I thought someone was going to have to peel back layers of cobweb from…"

"Enough with your thinking!" Aria interrupted. "Let her tell her story."

Spencer rolled her eyes and exhaled intensely, "Nothing happened."

"Ar, you owe me fifty bucks," Emily whispered.

"You betted on this?" Spencer gasped. "Well, I'm happy to report that you lost. Drunken sex with a stranger is not how I want my first time to be."

Hanna barked, "Your grandchildren will lose their virginity before you if you keep waiting for some magical, fairy tale experience."

Spencer groaned. "If I don't lose my virginity, then how can I have children who have children?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Look, you know what I mean. You're 25 years old. Just do it already, Spencer, damn! If it makes you feel any better, remember that Aria lost hers to Professor Fitz in a public bathroom."

Aria's emerald eyes shot daggers at Hanna. "Hey! Who are you to judge, Dora the Explorer?"

Emily decided to be the referee. "Attention tent-girl and toilet-girl! Both of you—shut up. The only person who had a spectacular first time was me. Maya oozes romance. We danced naked in the candlelight…"

"We helped her decorate Spencer's room for you that night!"

"Yeah. We're the ones who busted her out of her house before her parents sent her to juvie jail."

"Spotlight back on Spencer!" Hanna shouted. "So what did happen last night?"

Spencer's cheeks flustered red as all eyes were transfixed on her.

"We had a great time regardless. We laughed and danced. When he realized I had a little too much in my cup, he kindly offered me his bed," Spencer smiled as she thought about Toby. Knowing her friends' minds were surfing in the gutter, she quickly added, "While he slept on the sofa."

"Aww, that was so sweet."

"Such a gentleman."

"Sounds like a keeper."

Spencer smiled defiantly. She rested her head against the large window pane, with her goofy grin plastered across her face. As she stared at the havoc the clouds deposited on the town of Rosewood, Spencer knew no one in their right mind would come outside in this weather, but she kept hoping he would. He was only one wall and one floor away from her, and that made her smile significantly. Spencer couldn't help but to think of his calming ocean blue eyes, his radiant smile, and his strong arms securing her from the storm.

She couldn't wait to see Toby on Monday.


	9. MIA

**Chapter 9 – MIA**

Spencer felt like it took forever for Monday to come, but finally it was here. And down the hallway of Hastings and Smith Law Firm, she strutted her stuff like it was a runway.

"Ms. Hastings, is that you?" Spencer's secretary asked her.

Flipping her freshly curled chocolate waves over her shoulder, Spencer nodded happily. All eyes had been glued to her since she first stepped into the building. Spencer was beautiful without trying, but when she did try, she was absolutely stunning. Permitting the three-woman glam squad to give her a makeover over the weekend, Spencer looked like a model today.

Hugging her lengthy frame in all the right places, Spencer wore a high-waist pencil black skirt, which exaggerated her hip structure. She heavily accessorized her radiant purple blouse with a multitude of sparkling bead necklaces. Decorating her slim face complimented with high cheekbones, Spencer used minimal makeup. Making her golden brown irises even more alluring, she painted her eyelids with shimmering violet eye shadow and used a little mascara to extend her lengthy lashes. After a defeated three against one debate, the girls got Spencer to agree to a pair of five inch knee-high boots. Spencer had tried arguing with the girls, stating her make-over screamed _Everybody, look at me!_ The girls all laughed, claiming that was the point, but Spencer only desired the attention of the blue-eyed man she was expecting to walk into her office any second now.

By lunch time, Spencer had annoyed the hell out of her secretary.

"Tracey, do I have any messages?" Spencer inquired after pressing the intercom button on her office phone.

Sighing robustly, her secretary replied, "The answer is the same answer I gave you when you asked five minutes ago—no one has called or come in for you, Ms. Hastings."

"Ok. Well, let me know when…" Spencer began.

"When a Mr. Cavanaugh calls or comes in. For the umpteenth time, I will," Tracey promised.

An hour before the office was to close, Spencer paged her secretary again. "Tracey, did you…"

"Yes ma'am, I did. I've emailed every secretary in this building to inform them that if a Mr. Toby Cavanaugh calls, to please put him through to you promptly," her secretary detailed.

When the clock struck a quarter after five, Spencer had given up on Toby coming or calling. Her secretary stuck her head in her boss's office to inform her she was on her way out. Noting Spencer's slumped over frame draped over her untidy desk, Tracey was appalled to see her studious and organized boss in this state. Spencer hadn't even acknowledged the girl's presence; she was too occupied with refreshing her voicemail, hoping the automated voice would stop saying _You have no new messages_.

"Ms. Hastings," Tracey lowly called. "I'm sure you'll hear from your client. Maybe the hurricane knocked his power out."

Spencer's eyes lit up like stars. That had to be why he hadn't called.

…

Spencer was thumbing through her file drawer when Tracey's voice came through the intercom on her phone Friday morning.

"Ms. Hastings, you have a gentleman by the name of…" Tracey began to inform her boss.

Before her secretary could finish her statement, Spencer's index finger slammed against the button to override the speaker. "Send him in!" Spencer demanded. She had been waiting all week to hear from Toby.

Her secretary buzzed back in and said something else, but Spencer had run into her private restroom to fix her hair and apply a fresh coat of lipstick. She ran her hands down her grey sweater vest to iron out the wrinkles. Spencer swiveled her bottom half around to see how her matching grey slacks made her butt look. She smiled _good enough_.

Spencer closed her eyes and exhaled. She was trying to calm down. As much as Spencer tried to deny it, she had developed feelings for her client even though she knew the firm prohibited it. Since their first encounter, after she was aware he wasn't a stalker-killer-maniac, she realized he was different. Different in a good way.

He was very protective. Carrying her to her car because her heel had broken off that day and then later that evening, when he thought someone was bothering her, she noticed how he was one second away from going Incredible Hulk in the coffee shop. It was cute.

But his true character really shone through later that night. Toby could have easily taken advantage of Spencer. Instead, he offered her his bed while he slept in the living room. He made her breakfast and assured she was feeling fine before allowing her to leave. He walked her to her car and opened her door for her. He opened her door for her! Spencer was well aware that many members of her generation had long abandoned their forefathers' charisma and lacked selflessness. But not Toby. Spencer would bet her entire fortune that Toby would lay his jacket over a puddle of water for her.

Spencer entered her office to find a male sitting in the chair in front of her desk. His back was to her, but she knew who it was—those sandy brown locks gave him away.

"Good morning, Ms. Hastings," he stood and extended his hand for her to shake when she rounded her desk.

Apprehensively, Spencer engaged in a very weak handshake. It was obvious she was disappointed with who her guest turned out to be, and he knew it. As usual, he had a sarcastic remark to issue. "It's nice to see you, too."

"What would be nice for me is to see you leave," Spencer barked.

The cocky fellow bellowed a hearty laugh. "I will, but first, I have some business to conduct with you," he proclaimed.

Spencer narrowed her eyes at him. "Here to harass another one of my clients?"

"Ma'am, I'm not here to harass anyone. I'm just doing my job. We butt heads, because the scum bags I throw in jail, your kind like to get them off."

The lawyer and the detective's relationship had been a sour one from the beginning; he despised the Hastings. Every time Detective Wilden threw someone in jail, they would hire Spencer as a lawyer and be free in no time. She was just that damn good. Since the newest Hastings was introduced into the criminal justice system, Detective Wilden's arrest ratio had plummeted severely.

"Maybe you're arresting the wrong guys," Spencer shot back. A brief wave of regret flashed through her eyes as she remembered that one guy who deserved to be behind bars, he wasn't because of her. He would be suiting up again, standing next to this idiot.

"Not this time. I got all the evidence to prove he's the right guy," Wilden stated as he tossed a folder on Spencer's massive wooden desk.

Spencer gasped when she opened the confidential material to discover it was Toby's file. The most recent update detailed the development of new evidence linking her client to the crime. Wilden slammed a bright red sheet of paper over all the documents.

"Mr. Cavanaugh has one week to turn himself in, or I will get the judge's approval for this warrant for his arrest."

…

Spencer's Mercedes came to a rapid stop in from of The Brew. She had left work after the detective's visit and sped over to Toby's place. Pushing her way through the crowd in line for coffee, Spencer reached the back of the shop and took the steps two at a time. She extended her hand to knock on Toby's door. When her fist made impact, the door pushed opened. It was unlocked.

"Toby?" she called as she opened the door wider.

When her eyes viewed the scene, she gasped so loud that it echoed throughout the entire empty loft. She couldn't believe it! Spencer erased the sole tear that escaped the corner of her eye. She closed the door to the abandoned apartment. Spencer's worries tripled as she remembered he was in the process of packing the night she stayed over. He had moved out. That's why she hadn't heard from him all week.

But he assured her he didn't do anything wrong. If that was true, why would he run from the law? She shook her head sadistically. She was reading too much into things. Toby wasn't that type of guy; he just wasn't. Was he?

Spencer descended the stairs and entered the coffee shop.

"Hey, Midnight!"

Spencer turned to see the barista referring to her. The young girl was infamous for giving her regular customers nicknames to remember their orders. Spencer had been coined Midnight, because of how dark and strong she liked her cup of Joe.

"The usual?" the girl asked.

"Uh, no. Actually, I came to see Mr. Cavanaugh. Have you seen him around lately?" Spencer investigated.

"Yeah, a few days ago. He stocked up on banana muffins; he purchased them by the carton and loaded them into the bed of his truck. He said he had to go out of town."

"Did he say when he would be back?"

"Back to his loft? Never. He sold it a few weeks ago. Back to town? I'm not sure."

"Oh," Spencer dryly replied. "Well, th-thank you for that knowledge."

Spencer speedily exited the coffee shop. She needed some fresh air. She needed to hyperventilate. Maybe she had misread him. Maybe… just maybe Toby Cavanaugh was a bad guy.

**I know what you guys are thinking. **_**Siretha, WTF? Where the heck is Toby? He's got some 'splaining to do**_**!**

**Sneaky, sneaky little me! I told you, ****everything ****means something in my stories. With that being said, I strongly advise refreshing your memory by rereading all chapters, so when you find out where he is next chapter, you're gonna be like "Ohh, now I know why you've been constantly mentioning the _ since chapter one." **

**Some pretty little guesses/reviews as to where you think Toby is will be greatly appreciated. **

**Xoxo Siretha**

**P.S. Yes, Spoby will reunite next chapter. **

**P. P. S. One of your favorite Season 1 scenes will surface next chapter as well.**


	10. Devastation

**Chapter 10 – Devastation**

Toby stopped his truck. He leaped out for a better view at the devastating scene swallowing him whole. It was hard to believe that these very streets once accommodated rows of elegant suburban homes. Bricks and walls he helped a crew of hard-hat men slave to construct just last year. Bricks and walls that once housed cupcake-baking moms, cupcake-stealing children, and newspaper-reading dads who retired to their la-z-boys after tiresome afternoons raking the leaves the trees shed. And now, the neighborhood and its surrounding neighborhoods had been abandoned—except for those bricks and walls that were now rubble and fragments littering those once well-kept, manicured lawns.

Not only were massive branches strewed all over the place, but hundreds of trees and its entirety had been uprooted. Blocking roads, puncturing roofs, and crushing cars completely. Several power lines were down; many poles snapped in half.

The lingering aroma of rainfall was mixed with the burning smells of exposed power lines and decaying animal carcasses floating in the water, consumed with maggots and flies.

Toby shivered from the cold water when his feet submerged into the muddy waters flooding the streets. Nonetheless, he continued his expedition. As he neared the partially crushed minivan, the cries intensified.

"I'm coming," he declared. He was treading as fast as he could, but it was becoming more and more difficult as the water level increased in altitude on his body. Still, he marched on.

Toby jumped atop the hood of the vehicle. Moving swiftly, he snatched the collection of debris from the shattered windshield. Dead leaves and tree limbs. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the poisonous reptile wrapped around the branch still lying on the windshield. During major floods, you can always find an abundance of snakes in trees; they were in need of escaping the water to survive just like humans. Peering inside the vehicle, Toby saw a little boy strapped in a booster seat in the back of the van, wailing incessantly. The snake was wiggling towards entering the vehicle. Toby couldn't let that happen. He swallowed his fear and grabbed the branch. The snake snapped its slimy little head back, launching at Toby. He tossed the branch into oblivion before it could attack him.

When the little boy's eyes set on his hero, he pointed towards the driver's seat. "Please… please help my mommy," the five-year-old winced.

Toby's eyes followed the boy's index finger. In the driver's seat of the van was an unconscious woman. Toby climbed in through the broken windshield, fragments of the glass grazing his arms as he entered, but he didn't care. His concerns were solely focused on the woman with a dark red waterfall oozing from a nasty laceration near her hairline.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" he inquired as he placed two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.

"I… can't… can't move," she whispered.

Toby looked down. The tree that collapsed on the van had impaled the metal that was crushing her legs, immobilizing her. Utilizing his strength to its full capacity, Toby pushed triumphantly on the dismantled dashboard resting in her lap. When she was permitted enough space to wiggle herself free, she quickly climbed into the back and embraced her weeping son.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you, sir, thank you so much. I've been trapped for days," her weak voice professed.

Toby advised, "Turn your heads the other way for a second."

Once the mother and son obeyed, Toby kicked the passenger door repeatedly. The plastic interior crushed upon the forceful contact, sending pieces flying everywhere. That's why he told the storm victims to look away, to avoid shards getting into their eyes. Toby kicked the door again. Finally, the door flew off the hinges and sunk in the dirty waters. His abs and muscles were not just for show. Toby was the first out the vehicle. He gestured for them to follow. The woman unbuckled her son and climbed into the passenger seat.

When the boy's eyes landed on the water level, he clung onto his mother tightly. Toby could see how tired and weak and dehydrated she was. There was no way she possessed the strength to carry him.

"My truck is right over there. We don't have far to walk. I'll carry him," Toby volunteered.

Toby extended his arms. The boy latched onto him like a baby monkey embracing his mother. Arms knitted tightly around his neck and his feet secured around his torso, the boy kept his eyes on his mother as she walked side by side with Toby.

Toby opened his truck door for her. "I'll take you to the hospital," he stated.

She quickly climbed into the cab of the Chevrolet. Toby deposited her son into her awaiting arms. He grabbed some items from the bed of his truck before hopping into the driver's seat. He handed two bottles of purified water and two muffins to her. He knew many New Yorkers were without power, food, and clean water. That's why he loaded up on cartons of muffins before making the trip upstate. Muffins weren't exactly healthy, but they were nonperishable and fulfilling.

"Are you from a rescue squad?" the woman questioned.

"No ma'am."

"With the Red Cross?"

"Nope."

"National Guard?"

"Nawl. I'm a carpenter."

The woman had been gazing strangely at Toby nonstop throughout the entire drive. When his vehicle came to a stop under the neon sign that read _Emergency Room_, her jaw dropped.

Toby started to regret his kindness when she reached out and poked him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was just trying to make sure you're real."

"Huh?"

"You're a carpenter; you're not a part of a rescue squad or anything, yet you just saved my life and my son's life. You fed us and gave us water. You could have easily kidnapped or robbed us. But you," she choked up on her words as her tears flooded her eyes. "You are a good person. You just went out of your way for total strangers. Your license plate says you're from Pennsylvania. What are you doing here?"

"I volunteered for my job; they needed someone to come and get estimates on your subdivision's damages. The person who hired us to build your homes last year is looking to hire us again to rebuild your neighborhood. I knew how devastating and bad Hurricane Sandy hit. So, I stocked up on all the muffins and bottles of water I could afford, because I knew there was a chance of me running into someone stranded. I wanted to equip myself with the essentials to help out."

"You've truly succeeded in helping out. I will forever be indebted to your gratitude. Thank you. I can't thank you enough…" she sobbed.

The little boy looked up at Toby with his hopeful forest green eyes. He motioned for Toby to come close. When he did, his small arms enveloped Toby's neck. He whispered in his ear, "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you, mister."

…

Toby wiped away the tears that cascaded down his cheeks as the memories of his two-week New York adventure flashed through his mind. The horrific imagery of Hurricane Sandy's aftermath made Toby remember to be thankful that God's hand shielded Rosewood from Sandy's rage. Other than several inches of rain and a little wind, Rosewood was barely touched. The rain just sped up the cold front, reminding the East Coast that winter was just one month away.

As the familiar _You're now entering the city of Rosewood Population of 7,989 _sign reflected off of his windshield, Toby shot a quick glance at his special spot that overlooked his hometown.

Toby smiled significantly as he neared his destination in downtown Rosewood. He couldn't wait to enter the five-story building where he knew the beautiful brunette would be consumed under mountains of paperwork. As nervous as he was, he was destined to stick to his plan—grab her tenderly and consume her with an avalanche of kisses.

"_If there is someone special in your life, don't wait until it's too late to let them know how special they are." _

The voice of the first New York woman that Toby rescued rang in his head. Before heading back to Rosewood after two weeks of Keeganing—some silly term he learned from a pair of teenage girls he saved—Toby paid a visit to the mother and son he took to the hospital. The woman was crying, because after two weeks of not knowing where her husband was, she got that dreadful call that he didn't survive. He was driving during the storm over a narrow bridge. The rainfall was heavy, causing the dam to overflow and collapse. The speed of the rushing waters and boulder-sized concrete fragments consumed the bridge, causing it to weaken under the pressure, permitting the river to guzzle his Toyota into its watery grave.

With Rosewood P.D. breathing down his ass since the unearthing of Alison's body this past Labor Day, Toby had been scared to do anything. But that trip upstate remind him of something his late mother frequently preached, _time is the most valuable thing a man can spend, so don't waste it; just spend it wisely_.

He knew what he had to do.

The chemistry had been present since that first day he met Spencer. Although they spent the briefest of time together the weekend before his sudden departure, their bond seemed like they had known each other their whole lives. He could see it in her eyes—she felt the connection, too. And now, it was time to do something about it.

Toby popped a handful of tic-tacs into his oral cavity as the elevator ascended to the top floor of Hastings and Smith's Law Firm. Staring at the only person on the elevator, he checked his appearance using the reflection in the shiny metal doors. He adjusted the collar of his opened button shirt that sat atop his black graphic t shirt. He hand patted his dark jeans to lessen the wrinkles for a more presentable look. Talking to the pair of sapphire eyes staring back at him, he told himself, "The worst thing that could happen is she'll slap you."

As the doors separated, Toby discarded that possibility. He remembered that look in her beautiful chestnut eyes—a look of burning desire and longing compassion. She felt the same way he did. He knew it; he felt it. She knew it; she felt it.

"Good afternoon," Toby politely said to gain the attention of the girl typing a mile a minute on her desktop. "I'm here to see Ms. Spencer Hastings. My name is Toby C-"

"Cavanaugh?" the secretary interceded. "Are you Mr. Toby Cavanaugh?!"

Toby apprehensively nodded, unsure of how she knew and why she seemed joyful.

Exhaling profusely, she grinned, "Thank goodness! I'm Tracey; I'm Ms. Hastings's secretary. You're like two weeks late, but I'm sure she still wants to see you. Right this way, Mr. Cavanaugh. Quickly please."

A goofy smile erupted on his face. All his skepticism vanished. She wanted to see him just as bad as he wanted to see her. Her secretary practically shoved him into her office, not that he was complaining.

And finally, the moment occurred. The moment when chocolate and turquoise clashed. Lifting her lengthy lashes to grant him a look into her beautiful auburn eyes, Toby's legs started to resemble the unstable structure of Jell-O and his heartbeat hammered against his chest like an African drum.

"So I guess you heard," she snapped.

She rolled her eyes and placed her focus back on her paperwork. Toby's heart stopped. He was suddenly numbed by her coldness.

"Heard what?" he questioned.

"About this," she stated and tossed a bright red sheet of paper his way.

Catching the document before it floated to the floor, Toby's eyes quickly scanned the bold text. Once he realized what it was, he gasped.

"Warrant for my arrest?!" he shrieked.

Noticing his stunned tone, Spencer realized he hadn't heard. "New evidence in the DiLaurentis murder is mounting up against you. If you don't surrender by 5 p.m. today, that warrant will be validated, and they're going to add eluding arrest as another conviction to your record."

"B-b-but.." Toby stuttered.

"I thought you already did that," Spencer mumbled, in reference to him eluding arrest. "Listen, Mr. Cavanaugh…"

"_Mr. Cavanaugh_? You know you can call me Toby. Why are you suddenly formal with me?" he worried.

"Because I won't be representing you anymore," she proclaimed.

"Wh-what?! Spencer! Why not?" Toby could've sworn he left and came back to Rosewood of another dimensional.

"Because I am done with defending the bad guys!"

"Bad guys?! I didn't do anything! I told you that! I thought you believed me!"

Spencer scuffed. "Yeah, I did—stupid me. You had me fooled until you skipped town."

Toby's fingers encased Spencer's wrist, forcing her to stop moving and look at him. "Spencer, I didn't skip town. I was working in the field for Mr. Sweeney. I had to go to Manhattan for an estimate of the damages, so our accounting team can create a budget for materials needed to start rebuilding homes destroyed by the hurricane."

Spencer's eyes enlarged. "Th-that's where you've been?"

"Yeah. I was only scheduled for two days, but I ended up staying longer to help people."

Spencer's lips formed an O as she collapsed into her large leather seat. "I… I didn't know. I'm sorry, Toby."

Toby smiled. She called him by his first name. That made him feel so much better.

"I tried to call to reschedule our appointment, but the storm knocked a lot of phone towers down," he explained.

Spencer nodded, "Oh. I just thought... that you were running away from the law, especially when I went to your loft and everything was gone."

"I sold my loft before I hired you. You gotta have deep pockets in order to employ a Hastings," Toby chuckled. "I'm moving in with my sister for the time being."

Spencer palmed her forehead. "Oh gosh… I should've known you weren't that type to run."

"To be honest, Spencer, I have thought about it. But I'm not going to do it. I don't like to run from my problems. I gotta man up and deal with them."

"So… that means you're going to turn yourself in to the cops today?"

Toby's breath briefly caught in his throat. "Spencer," he cried and tucked her hand between his. "I honestly don't remember what happened the night Alison died. I wish I did, but I truly don't."

Spencer gulped as she struggled to eject the burning question from her vocal box. "Toby… do you think you're the one who k-" She decided to replace the verb. "Do you think you're the one who hurt her?"

"Spencer, I wouldn't hurt a fly—unless it was getting too close my chocolate strawberries, because I love those things," he said, getting a giggle out of Spencer. "But in all seriousness, I wouldn't hurt her. I never had a reason to. She was just the sister of one of my frat brothers. Sometimes she was at the house when Jason threw the parties, but I barely knew her. Our relationship could be summed up in two words: _Hey. Bye_."

Matching his uninterrupted gaze, Spencer stared into the windows of his soul. There were a lot of emotions swimming in his oceanic eyes, but deceitfulness didn't seem like it was present. Toby's eyes diverted to the clock mounted on the wall of her lavish office. He closed his eyes to withhold the waterfall prepared to pour. It was four thirty. He had half an hour to surrender.

"I… I guess I should get…" he gestured his head to the side, in the direction of the police station two blocks down the road from her building. Spencer watched helplessly as his walked zombified out of her office.

Spencer moved over to her large window that overlooked the parking lot. Seconds later, Toby came into her view. Tossing his arms back in frustration, he paced the dead-end alley for several seconds until he finally broke down. Sliding down the exposed brick, Toby collapsed between a dumpster and a collection of trash cans. Wrapping his arms around himself, he rocked back and forth in defeat. Even from her window five stories up, Spencer could see water droplets journeying down his ivory cheeks.

His tears, his pain, his heartache was contagious. Spencer hadn't realized her own tears until they tickled her face. There was no way Toby laid a finger on Alison. No way. Finally, she believed him.

Spencer had had enough. She looked over her shoulder at Toby's file on her desk—the one Detective Wilden tried to reclaim after he realized he left it with her, but Spencer refused. Racing over to it and flipping through the pages, Spencer vowed—it was time to unleash her true Hastings nature.

…

Author's Note:

So I've got some 'splaining to do, huh? Ok here's goes…

*I said one of our favorite Season 1 scenes will be featured—Toby crying in the alley. Isn't that the first time your heart melted for him? I said ONE of our favs, I didn't say THE FAVORITE. Sneaky little me. I know. But you guys will get your 1x19 (motel scene) really, really soon.

*Filled in the blank from last chapter yet? "Ohh, now I know why you've been constantly mentioning the weather since chapter one." I've been prepping for Hurricane Sandy, a real-life storm that hit the East Coast recently. Two reasons: (One) I work in insurance and I deal with the aftermath of catastrophes all the time. Hopefully, the imagery reminds those not affected by the storm to be very thankful for how fortunate you are. (Two) Yeah, Spencer and Toby are falling for each other, but before things can get serious, Spencer has to be able to trust Toby completely. By having him volunteer to help the storm victims, it shows his true character. This was the ultimate act Spencer needed to see. And now that she has, she can let her guard down and truly help him.

*Yes, Toby will eventually remember what happened that night.


	11. Timing

**Chapter 11 – Timing**

Timing. Sometimes the hero makes the right choice, but his timing is all wrong. And, as they say, timing is everything.

Toby Cavanaugh's timing was impeccable that Friday, November 6th when he walked into Hastings and Smith's Law Firm. If he had walked in ten minutes later, he would have been greeted with a set of locked doors. If he had walked in ten minutes earlier, the secretary on the first floor would have assigned Toby to any lawyer. Based on his income, the receptionist would have assigned Toby to an amateur lawyer. Per Veronica and Peter's request, their daughter only handled big cases that were sure to gain their shining star the spotlight.

Even the timing of his bladder helped him that day, because if he hadn't taken the sudden detour to the restroom, he wouldn't have been locked in with the gorgeous beauty. Fortunately for the carpenter, his timing was right on time that day.

However, that wasn't the case today. Time was not on his side. Exhaling deeply, Toby nervously diverted his eyes to his wrist. The time was 4:50. He had ten minutes of freedom left. He had ten minutes to surrender. He had ten minutes to stare at the eerie looking two-story brick building before he entered the place he would soon be residing in.

Toby's massive hands raked over his aching forehead. He was challenging his brain immensely. He needed to remember what happened Labor Day of last year. His future depended upon the events that occurred that night. _Think, you idiot, think_! Toby demanded of his overworked organ. But Toby knew that ten minutes of scrambling for flashbacks was not enough time. He had spent the past year trying to conjure what happened that night. The only thing he remembered was: he was sitting on the sofa drinking alone while his frat brothers fraternized with the girls, seducing them into some grown-up action. Next thing Toby remembered was waking up with a wicked hangover as the side of his face kissed the flurry fuchsia rug he was stretched out on. The only conclusion he had come to was—he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And for that, his time of freedom was currently shrinking. It was time for him to start doing time.

Apprehensively, Toby climbed the concrete steps that led to Rosewood's Police Station. He gulped deeply as he neared the enormous midnight-black doors. Once his fingers encircled the extended latch, he paused. He inhaled the fresh autumn air, enjoying it one last time before…

The door swung open as someone exited the police station, verbally expressing her dissatisfaction with the treatment of cases by the irresponsible employees. Toby was too consumed with the harsh reality he thought he was about to undergo to recognize the familiar raspy voice. It wasn't until she tugged on his arm did his daydreams—erm, nightmares—subside.

"Let's go," Spencer ordered as she pulled him down the flight of steps he just climbed.

"Uhhh," he stuttered, pointing abstractedly at the police station.

Just then, the doors opened again, and Detective Wilden appeared, wearing his signature scowl, his emotionless blue eyes deadpanned on Toby as Spencer dragged him to her expensive foreign automobile. The nicely dressed cop gave Toby one last glare before storming back inside of the building, and slamming the doors like a hot-tempered, misbehaved child. Toby was appalled that the detective didn't come after him. It was after Toby's deadline to surrender. By the way, why was Spencer there? Why was she restricting him from surrendering? What the heck was going on?

"Spencer…" he called.

Spencer started to answer unasked questions after she handed him a manila folder. "The D.A. is dropping the charging against you."

Toby's heart dropped, as did the folder in his hands. Extending her hands just in time, Spencer helped him catch the documents before they spilled out of the folder, allowing the gusty November winds to carry them away. The pair hands touched. Their eyes met. The moment of intensity caught them both off guard. Oddly, they both welcomed it.

"They're not… not gonna charge me with killing Alison?" he questioned for clarity.

"I don't have all the details for you yet, but the blood evidence was corrupted. The district attorney can't go to trial without it. Wilden knew his case had fallen apart, so he sunk to desperate measures. He pretended that new evidence surfaced that was very convincing to prove you were the murderer. Therefore, he stated you had one week to turn yourself in. He wanted you to surrender to use that against you as an indicator of guilt. But thank goodness—I got here before you did and called him out on his own bullshit—excuse my language, I mean, uh, his own manipulations. If you would have turned yourself in, then it would've been too late. Even without evidence, by surrendering, you are admitting guilt." Spencer sighed profoundly, "I got here just in time."

Timing. Sometimes the hero makes the right choice, but his timing is all wrong. And, as they say, timing is everything. Sometimes, you have to just believe in fate. Fate is everything, too.

Neither she nor he broke the touching of their hands. Unconsciously, Toby's phalanges snaked between hers, forming an interlocked hold. Spencer's breathing deepened, a cloud of mist due to the dropping temperatures exiting her pink painted lips, allowing him to see how nervous she was by the contact.

"They're finished with me?" he inquired, staring directly into her eyes.

"Not finished. They can charge you anytime they find new evidence. But for now, you're free."

"Re-really?"

Her mocha orbs swam in his glistening oceanic eyes, smiling as she nodded merrily.

"Nonetheless, you're still a person of interest; so you're restricted to leave the city." Spencer continued, "Our work is not over, Toby. You and I still need to work on this case and figure out what exactly took place that night. That way, you can surely be a free man. I'm going to make sure that happens for you."

The corners of his eyes formed crinkles as his smile widened on his face. He hadn't even noticed that he enclosed the distance between them during her monologue. It was something about her that just naturally drew him in. Spencer wasn't complaining about the proximity of his body to hers. She, too, felt as though there was this undeniable force bringing them together—an uncanny being like metal to a magnetic.

Here they were—just mere inches from their lips gracing each other. His minty breath and aftershave filled her nostrils; his signature scent was very appealing. Especially as his warm breath poured unto her trembling lips. She wasn't trembling because of the coldness. Anxiety consumed her as she hungered for his taste.

The wind blew her wavy tresses, offering Toby a better inhalation of her apple shampoo and White Diamonds perfume. Her strawberry flavored lips were calling his name—not literally—but the way her teeth submerged into her bottom lip, he knew she desired him as much as he craved her.

The collision of an army of uniformed cops against the metal doors ruined the moment that was almost a damn-good moment. As the cops raced down the steps and jumped into various cars, Spencer and Toby recognized that it wasn't time to take that leap of faith… at least, not yet.

"I was going to grab dinner at The Grille two blocks down," Toby stated, leaving an open invitation for her to join him, a smooth ploy he learned from her.

"Well, since I am your get-out-of-jail-free-card for the evening, I guess I should join you," she proclaimed.

Toby smiled and extended his arm towards her. "Shall we?" he grinned.

Looping her arm around his without hesitation, Spencer nodded, "We shall."

Funny, intelligent, beautiful, charming, and those alluring chocolate eyes. He couldn't believe she was single. Maybe he would change her relationship status soon. Just maybe… only time would tell.

Time and fate.


	12. Fate

**Chapter 12 – Fate**

The lawyer and the client entered The Grille looking more like a couple than a pair sharing a professional interest. Arms linked and hearty laughs, Toby escorted Spencer to the nearest available table. Displaying his typical gentlemanlike mannerism, he pulled her chair out for her before retreating to the seat across from her.

After the two ordered, Spencer cut right to the chase; there was no time for small talk. "I am certain that Detective Wilden is somewhere twitching in frustration over another defeat by me, perhaps conjuring up more bogus evidence to link you to Alison's murder. I know this is going to be difficult, but you have to try hard to remember as much as you can from that night. Hopefully, this meal will give you some fuel to get those wheels turning in that little brain of yours."

Toby nodded, offering a sincere smile that indicated he would give it a shot.

Goosebumps formed on Spencer's arms. That gorgeous smile had such an effect on her. She was one second away from fanning herself. It was obvious that she was hot and bothered. She was still fangirling over their almost kiss just moments prior. Oh, how she wanted those lips of his brushing across hers, his hungry tongue darting tenderly into the crevices of her oral cavity.

Spencer wanted to strangle Hanna. If Hanna hadn't reminded Spencer of the obvious—that Spencer hadn't been kissed since a Republican was in the white house—she probably wouldn't be fantasizing incessantly like some hormonal teen. _Oh, please! Who are you kidding? Just admit it, Spencer, you're totally into him._ Spencer's subconscious interceded. She shook her head frantically to rattle her inner voice from taking over.

"Take a look at the folder I gave you. That's your file. Read the facts summary page dated September 2 of last year," she ordered.

Obeying the gracious beauty, his sapphire gems zoomed in on the context and proceeded to read aloud.

_Authorities were dispatched around 7 a.m. to the home owned by __**Kenneth**__ and __**Jessica**__**DiLaurentis**__. When officials arrived, they were greeted with the aftermath of a wild party. In questioning the attendees, police were unable to determine who made the 911 call. Many of the young men and women were still heavily under the influence and couldn't provide a declaratory statement worth documenting. Others refused to speak to the police. The cops were about to conclude that the emergency call was a hoax when the son of the homeowners complained that he couldn't find his sister._

_The officers on the scene questioned __**Jason Nicholas DiLaurentis**__, asking when he last saw his younger sibling. He informed cops that __**Alison Elizabeth DiLaurentis**__ came home from a friend's and went straight to her room._

_When the cops entered the young lady's room on the second floor, they found an unconscious male sprawled out in the middle of her floor. Her brother confirmed that the male was an invited guest and a member of his fraternity. After waking __**Tobias Allen Cavanaugh**__ up, the police questioned his reasoning for being in the young lady's sleeping quarters. Unable to thoroughly remember due to his intoxicated state, he specified that the last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa in the living room while drinking the previous night. He claimed he couldn't remember how or why he ended up in the young lady's bedroom. _

_He provided one additional statement—he claimed to have heard a girl's scream. When asked of the screamer's identity and/or why the person was screaming, he professed he couldn't remember. He also failed to explain the fresh bruise to his left temple._

Toby looked up from the context to meet Spencer's eyes for her reaction. Her eyes were deadpanned on him.

"I asked you to read that to try to jog your memory. Other than what you told the cops, do you remember anything else?" she inquired as she took possession of his folder.

"I didn't tell the cops about this note, because I thought the fellows were just joking around," Toby admitted as he retrieved the folded up slip of paper from his pocket.

Spencer read the message written in green ink. "I know what you did," she recited aloud. "Who gave you this?"

Toby just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It was tucked inside my fist the next morning. I didn't pay it any attention really. I mean, I didn't know she was really missing until after several days and no one saw her. And then this year for Labor Day, when they found her… her body, I-I assumed that note…"

Spencer quickly interjected, "Implied you killed her?"

Toby looked away as tears filled his oceanic irises.

Spencer took a deep breath before asking him the burning question that was eating her up inside. "Toby… did you and Ali… did you two have a thing going on?"

"No. Never."

Spencer deliberated, "Are you sure? Because my parents lived next door to the DiLaurentis's, and while I never knew her, my sister labeled her as quite a flirt. She said she caught Alison whispering stuff to her husband on more than one occasion."

Toby looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm telling you—she and I were never involved. I barely knew her. She was just Jason's little sister who moved back home after graduating from some college in Georgia. She held up in her room all night when we had parties there."

Spencer sighed as she flipped frantically through the pages of his file. She believed what Toby told her, but nothing was making sense. Being highly intelligent and extremely rational about everything, Spencer was determined to make the pieces fit the puzzle accordingly.

"Ok, so… the next morning, you woke up in Alison's room…" Spencer summarized his readings.

Toby nodded, confirming her statement.

"Ok. When you woke up, did you have mud on your shoes or clothes?" she investigated.

Toby thought back to that morning. "No," he confessed.

"Dirt under your fingernails?"

Toby shook his head from side to side. "Not a spec."

"How long did it take for you to start moving around after the cops woke you up?"

Toby positioned his chin in his palm that was propped up on the table. He was so embarrassed to tell Spencer, but he knew he had to. "My hangover was so bad that I had to have the pledges help me down the stairs. My head was throbbing like a hammer was beating against my skull. It was awful. I usually get drunk, but never so intoxicated that I forget what happened. It was the worse hangover I ever had."

Toby was too ashamed to see Spencer's reaction to his careless behavior. He knew she was of elegancy and decorum and probably frowned upon his kind—those that used college as an excuse to act like animals before it was time to venture off into the real world. He assumed she was changing her mind about her feelings for him and was probably rejoicing in her mind that their kiss didn't take place.

Toby was surprised when he felt her smooth fingers cupping his chin. Directing his face, she forced him to look at her. She was smiling amiably.

"Don't be ashamed. I'm no saint. Remember two weeks ago?"

Toby roared with light laughter as he remembered drunk Spencer two weeks ago. "So, I'm corrupting you?" Toby coyly asked.

Spencer blushed, but remained speechless.

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok with that?"

"Let's just say that my friends would be proud," she chuckled as she remembered Aria's, Emily's, and especially Hanna's reactions when they met for dinner the day following her carefree rendezvous with Toby. Spencer was always pegged as a goody-two-shoe. Even though the girls all went to different universities after Rosewood High, they all knew that while they were out socializing and having fun, Spencer was having slumber parties with her textbooks in the library.

Spencer was about to explain to Toby her reasoning for asking him those questions when the devil who wears Prada came strolling over.

"Spen-cer!"

Spencer wished she possessed the ability to turn invisible when the familiar voice rang through her eardrums. Of all her friends, it just had to be Hanna. Hanna—the one who wasn't shy and would no doubt tease her about the guy in front of her.

Smiling brightly, the blond invited herself to share Spencer's seat. Clasping her hands together, she teased, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Spencer loved Hanna. She was the life of any party with her controversial and witty remarks. But right now, Spencer wished she could mute the blond. It was only a matter of seconds before Hanna said something to embarrass Spencer in front of Toby.

Piping up with an excuse to get rid of Hanna, Spencer quickly blurted. "Hanna, this is a client from the firm. This is a _business_ _meeting_." Spencer exaggerated business meeting in high hopes that Hanna would behave.

Hanna popped her glossy lips in disbelief. "I just saw how you touched his face!" Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer's cheeks turned pink. She was busted. Hanna turned to face a quiet Toby.

"Are you the one who got my friend drunk at the bar a few weeks ago?"

Toby's bottom lip dropped. "I… uh… didn't mean to… I… she…" Running out of a logical explanation, Toby decided to just apologize. "I'm sorry…"

"So, it WAS you. Oh, no apologies. I'm excited she finally loosened up. I wish you would have recorded her. We see Spencer drunk about as often as an eclipse," Hanna gloated.

Toby chuckled and looked at Spencer. The brunette was right; her friend was proud.

"I like you already," Hanna smiled. She placed her hand to the side of her face to prevent Spencer from seeing her lips. She whispered, "Next time, go for _it_." She used her free hand to add air quotes around the word _it_, hoping Toby would decode her request.

Spencer heard anyway. Grabbing a butter-glazed roll from the bread basket in the center of the table, Spencer tossed it at Hanna. "Put something in your mouth besides your foot!" the lawyer ordered.

Seeing how flustered Spencer was by her blunt friend, Toby decided to excuse himself to give the girls a moment alone. Besides, he needed his privacy. He had a large amount of laughter he needed to release. That Hanna was hilarious.

As soon as Toby was out of earshot, Spencer gave Hanna the look of death. The brunette roared, "He's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Whhhy?" Hanna winced like a spoiled little child. "Don't you have enough on Facebook? Besides, don't you want someone real? Someone you can… I don't know, scratch and sniff?"

"Maybe you should eat that roll over the garage," Spencer suggested.

"Hey! You can't talk to my pregnant wife like that," a baritone voice nagged.

The shagged haired fellow with more facial hair than his last visit to town grabbed a nearby seat and added himself to the table that was meant for two. Smiling mischievously, he pestered, "Missed me?"

Spencer palmed her forehead. "Double the sarcasm! Oh God, why me?"

"Nice to see you too," Caleb teased.

"Babe, Spencer is on a date!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Alright! About time!" he retorted, and the married couple high-fived each other.

"I know right! I thought this day would never come!" the blond gleefully agreed.

"You guys know that I'm right here, right?" Spencer stated.

Ignoring her, Hanna continued, "I told her the other day I thought it was going to take a chainsaw to maneuver through the thick layers of cobwebs to get to her vajayjay…"

Spencer gasped when Toby reappeared and kicked Hanna under the table, a gesture begging her to shut-the-hell-up.

Spencer introduced everyone. When Caleb shook Toby's hand, he asked the unsuspecting fellow, "So, you know how to work a chainsaw?"

It was probably fate that the waiter forgot to provide them with silverware, because Spencer wanted to die right then and there. Although the look on Toby's face indicated he had no knowledge of the trio's previous conversation, Spencer was still embarrassed. Where was sweet Emily and calm Aria when you needed them?

"You know, you guys are like those things that stick on the side of boats," Spencer fired at her giggly friends.

"I thought you fancy Rosewood girls knew how to say _please_ and _thank_ _you_," Caleb sneered.

Hanna leaned in so only her friend could hear her words, "Trust me, you're going to thank me later."

Spencer was so caught up in humiliation that she didn't notice the small item Hanna slipped into her purse housed in Spencer's lap. Hanna patted her friend on her shoulder as she struggled to get up, her enlarged belly making the simple process a little more challenging.

"Come on, Sketchy. I think we've embarrassed Spence enough," Hanna announced.

Toby fought back his boyish chuckles.

Caleb looked at Spencer. "I won't say anything else. I'll be very quiet. I promise!"

"You're not slick, mister," Hanna proclaimed. "We agreed tonight was movie night. Let's go."

Caleb pouted and kicked his feet, acting out a temper tantrum like a kid.

"Why don't you wanna go?" Spencer questioned.

"She wanna be the first in line to see her boy Justin Bieber's new movie," he pouted.

"First of all, it's not just a movie; it's his real story!" Hanna defended.

"About what? His hair?" Caleb probed.

"You know what? Just don't talk about the Biebs, Ok? You don't know the Biebs. You don't understand the Biebs. Or his hair," Hanna ordered.

Meanwhile Spencer and Toby were cracking up at the married couple.

"You're not getting out of this movie, babe. I bought the tickets in advance," Hanna smiled at her cleverness.

Caleb rolled his eyes as he stood up, admitting his defeat. "Fine. But if you're going to make me go, at least buy me a large popcorn."

"But you don't like popcorn," Hanna stated.

"I'm going to use the bucket to put over my head…" he grimaced.

Hanna grabbed her husband's hand. Spencer was relieved the two were finally leaving. But before her exhale was complete, Hanna snapped her fingers as if she forgot something. She pointed her manicured index finger at Toby.

"So, we'll see you at the Christmas party, right?" she inquired.

"Han-na!" Spencer intervened. "I'm sure he has plans to spend his holidays with his family."

"Actually," Toby spoke up for the first time since the ambush. "My parents live in Virginia. I'm forbidden to leave the city, so…"

"So, we _will_ see you for Christmas. Awesome!" Hanna exclaimed. "Ok, ok, we're leaving. Call me later, Spencer."

Finally, Blondie and Sketchy left the lawyer and her client alone. Spencer was staring down at her lap, fidgeting with her cloth napkin. She was unsure of his reaction to her crazy friends. Spencer felt her face being alleviated. Toby's hand was raising her face up, forcing her to look at him. His smile was contagious.

"I like your friends," he avowed.

"They like you, too," she declared. _And so do I_! she thought to herself. "Sooo…" Spencer nervously stated, "what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Finish unpacking my stuff, so when my stepsister comes back from visiting our parents, she won't be bumping into everything," he announced.

Spencer remembered that he had sold his loft to pay the hefty fees her firm charged and had moved in with his blind stepsister.

"Orrr," Spencer sang sweetly, "You could… have dinner… with me… and my family?"

Toby smiled, "Should I bring a popcorn bucket?"

The brunette laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much. How did she survive before meeting this beautiful blue-eyed man?

Although Spencer initially cringed when Hanna ambushed their 'date,' she was happy for the intrusion. Now, Spencer wouldn't be spending her holidays alone. The irony of fate.

Sometimes, you have to just believe in fate.


	13. Nervous

**I know you guys hate author's note, because you just want your dose of Spoby fluff (me too!), but just need to clarify one thing (I don't want to spoil any future chapters/secrets, so I won't go into detail); it's true, Spencer didn't actually know Alison.**

**I know this story seems like it's all over the place. Be patient with me, and very soon, you'll start seeing the connections. When you do, feel free to theorize.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys make me feel like I'm in pretty little heaven. Ok, I'm done blabbering… xoxo**

**Chapter 13 – Nervous**

Spencer was unproductive at work that week following her date-that-wasn't-really-a-date. The top of her wooden desk was buried with documents that she was supposed to be analyzing, but she opted to undergo some online shopping instead. She needed to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow, a.k.a. Thanksgiving, a.k.a. another-date-that-wasn't-really-a-date with Toby.

"Thinking about him?"

Spencer snapped out of her daydreams and whipped her head from around her wide computer monitor.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked as she uprooted from her comfy leather chair to embrace her friend in a bear hug.

"Kidnapping you for a lunch break," the brunette announced.

Spencer twisted her upper body to point at the folders that vomited all over her desk behind her. "I'm sorry, Em, but I've got a lot of work to do…"

Spencer had been intentionally avoiding her friends after The Rivers' ambush, knowing that Hanna had dished about seeing Spencer with her cute mystery guy. Spencer wanted to fangirl with her girls about Toby, but she didn't want to be the center of attention when there wasn't much to share. She just wasn't ready yet.

"Of course," Emily sarcastically retorted as she pointed towards the flat screen desktop, "it looks like you've been _working_ hard all day."

Spencer followed Emily's golden brown eyes that zoomed in on the webpage showcasing this season's latest fashions. Busted!

Sighing in defeat, Spencer gathered her belongings and followed her best friend towards the elevators.

When the girls reached the first floor, Spencer excused herself for a trip to the ladies room. Emily agreed to wait for Spencer in her car.

As soon as the Canadian emerged from the warmth of the building, the autumn winds picked up tremendously. The feeling was equivalent to a stinging, icy slap in the face. The breaths of an angry god were strong enough to rob Emily of her maroon scarf and send it flying down the sidewalk.

Gasping in horror, Emily frantically chased after it. The article travelled further and further away from her. The winds switched directions and was about to send the beloved item into the busy traffic. Before that occurred, a tan Timberland boot stepped on it. Although Emily was appreciative that the scarf's journey had been terminated, she didn't favor the fact it was being stepped on either.

"Hey, that's mine," she announced breathless when she caught up. Her eyes were so trained on rescuing the sheer material from the dirty ground that she didn't realize who the stomper was until he spoke.

"I thought you fancy Rosewood girls knew how to say _please_ and _thank_ _you_," a familiar voice ridiculed.

Her honey colored eyes shot up quickly to meet a set of azure ones staring back at her. Jumping back to her feet, she nearly knocked him off his feet when she ambushed him for a hug.

"Oh my gosh," she happily sang, "I haven't seen you since you moved. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," he admitted to his only best friend and former neighbor. "How have you been?"

Smiling greatly, the swimmer conversed, "Much better since I last saw you."

Toby pointed to the scarf that Emily was literally hugging. "How is Maya?"

Emily's smile increased significantly at the mention of her girlfriend's name. "She's good. She gave me this scarf when we first started dating; that's why I was chasing after it like a crazy woman."

"It holds semimetal value. You know I know that." Shifting from the lighthearted chat, Toby looked uneasy as he prepared to ask a more sensitive question. "Has it healed?"

Emily's pupils diverted down to the ground as flashbacks of how she received the nasty laceration to her abdomen started to play a marathon in her head. Just thinking about the person who did it to her made her want to sob. Noting how uncomfortable his former neighbor was, Toby opted to change the topic.

"So… how's the adoption process going?" he inquired.

Her gorgeous smile returned. "We have a son!" Emily went fishing in her Chanel bag until she located her iPhone. Presenting Toby with a slideshow of pictures of the blond toddler, she blissfully stated, "His name is Cody."

"Cody… sounds familiar."

"I would love for you to meet him. He could really use a male role model in his life. I mean, Maya can only try so hard."

The friends laughed ridiculously.

"So, Tobias, what have you been up to? Got any kiddies of your own?" Emily questioned.

"Emily, it hasn't been that long since I last saw you."

"You didn't answer the question."

Toby chuckled at his friend. "No, _mom_, I don't."

Emily orbited Toby, her eyes surveying his appearance. "Fresh haircut." She sniffed. "New cologne." She kicked the Hollister's bag in his hand. "New outfit in there?"

Toby's left eyebrow shot up, forming his notorious confused face.

Emily teased, "Looks like Cody will be having a playmate soon. I see you're all dolled up; there's a special lady in your life. Am I right or am I right?"

Toby turned his head to the side to prevent Emily from seeing his massive grin and teasing him more. Smiling incessantly, he explained, "I just wanna make a really good impression. We've been out twice before—both times were spur of the moment dates. This time I want to get it right, especially because I'm having Thanksgiving dinner with her family tomorrow. This date has to be perfect. Third time's the charm, right?"

"Right!" Emily nodded. "You already got my stamp of approval."

Toby suddenly froze up, becoming nervous. His eyes zoomed in on the scene behind Emily. Whispering to Em, Toby blissfully informed her, "There she is; there she is."

When Emily turned around to see who held Toby's interest, she gasped, "Spencer?!"

At the sound of her name, Spencer looked over to see the pair. Emily went racing over to the brunette.

Playfully shoving the lawyer, Emily exclaimed, "How could you not tell me that Toby is the mystery guy you've been drooling over these past weeks?"

Spencer's cheeks turned a rosy red. Her friends' always seemed to catch her in the act when it came to her secrecy of Toby. First it was Aria spotting her doing the walk of shame after her drunken night. Friday, Hanna stampeded her dinner. Guess it was only fair that it was now Emily's turn to join in on the action. Oh, Rosewood. Spencer was constantly reminded how small her hometown was.

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Spencer innocently confessed.

Toby copied, "I didn't know you two knew each other."

Emily explained, "Spence and I have been best friends since high school. We went to different colleges, but always kept in touch. Toby and I were next door neighbors over the summer before he purchased his loft across town."

"Small world," Spencer and Toby said in unison. They both laughed at themselves.

Emily startled the pair when she realized something and squealed loudly. Pointing at the blue-eyed stud, the swimmer exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I should've figured it out. When you said that line about fancy Rosewood girls, you had to have picked that up from Caleb when he and Hanna ransacked your dinner date. Oh my gosh! Spencer is the one you got a haircut for and bought new clothes and cologne for! She's the one you wanna impress on your date! Third date!"

This time, it was Toby's turn to blush in embarrassment.

All morning, Spencer was conflicted over what to call their little get-togethers, and Toby just confirmed it. It _was_ a date. That term worked fine! Spencer smiled inwardly.

Emily was behaving like an overjoyed churchgoer. Clapping her hands and shaking her midsection as if music was playing, it was obvious that she supposed the duo.

"Skip lunch. We're going shopping, ma'am. Gotta find you the right attire to showcase those miles of legs of yours," Emily suggested. Then, she turned to a flustered Toby and asked, "She has some gorgeous legs, doesn't she? Have you seen them? Are you a leg man?"

Emily's interrogation came to a halt when Spencer's hand snaked around her face and palmed her moving lips.

Emily was too thrilled for the match up of her friends to shut up. Although her words were muffled, Spence and Toby could still understand her. "He has some phenomenal abs, Spencer. Have you seen them? Are…"

Using her available hand, Spencer tugged on Emily's jacket, hauling her off to Emily's Toyota.

Singing Sandra Bullock's flirty song from the movie _Miss Congeniality_, Emily continued to tease. "He thinks you're gorrrgeous. He wants to kissss you. He wants to huggg you. He wants to looove you..."

If Spencer and Toby weren't nervous before, they were now.


	14. Listen

**Chapter 14 – Listen**

_Part 1 of Thanksgiving_

Running her hands down her assemble, Spencer couldn't believe she let her friends' dress her… again. Although she had to admit, her girls had taste.

Flaunting her slim frame in a lavender sweater dress adorned with a wide glittery black belt and stiletto anklets to match, Spencer couldn't help but to admire the image in her full length mirror. She sprayed a small amount of sheen to her deep waves for that glossy finish. Blotting excess lipstick onto a napkin, Spencer wondered where else the red coated cosmetic would appear… if Thanksgiving went as she anticipated, maybe Toby would not only be thanking her for a full course meal, but also for the smeared red stains on his lips, on his cheeks, on his neck…

Butterflies accumulated in Spencer's stomach as she thought about seeing him in less than an hour. Checking her appearance in the mirror again, she thought aloud, "I hope he likes this. What do you think?"

Spencer swiveled her head around to the mammal occupying a small area in the center of her California king bed. "Just the reaction I was looking for. Thanks, Sandals," Spencer laughed at the flurry white kitten. With enlarged olive eyes and an opened mouth, Spencer's kitten looked like he was awestruck by her get-up. Even though Sandals always made that startled expression, Spencer was going to pretend like he understood her question and was flabbergasted by her beauty.

Sandals leaped off the bed when Spencer's phone started humming beneath him. A smile wrapped around Spencer's visage when her brown eyes saw who the sender was, but it quickly metamorphosed into a pout when she read the message.

1 New Message

From: Toby Cavanaugh

_I'm sooo sorry but I have 2 bail on dinner. I'm having car probs. My baby won't start._

"Noooo!" Spencer winced as she angrily dialed his number.

She was really looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with him. She really liked him and enjoyed his conversation and knew that her family would too. Probably not Melissa, but she didn't count. Spencer hated Ian. So, the siblings were even.

"Hey," his smooth voice sang through the phone. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied with obvious dejection in her tone.

Silence expanded between the duo as they were both disappointed with the misfortunate occurrence. But Spencer piped up when a light bulb went off in her head.

"I can pick you up," she volunteered.

"Are you sure? It won't be too much trouble, will it?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean…" Spencer recollected her thoughts. "Yes, I'm sure; no, it won't be a problem. Text me your address, and I'll be there shortly."

Toby responded, "Ok. Cool. See you soon."

Spencer made sure she ended the call before squealing in delight like a preteen who just won concert tickets to see her favorite boy band. _What a great day this will be_, she thought as she gathered her belongings and raced out of her luxury penthouse.

Thanksgiving was going to be a very eventful day, just not how Spencer or Toby anticipated.

…

Toby watched through the slits of the window blinds as Spencer's Mercedes came into view in front of the apartment. When he texted Spencer the address, he informed her she would have to come in for a few minutes while the side dish he was making finished baking in the oven.

"Hi!" Toby and Spencer greeted each other in unison when he opened the front door for her. The two chuckled. They were becoming prominent for saying things at the same time. It was so cute.

Stepping aside to allow her to enter, Spencer smiled as she walked into the beautifully decorated living room. Toby caught a whiff of Spencer's perfume. It was of the fruity variety, and he wanted to nestle his lips over every inch of her body where she spritzed the sweet fragrance. Toby lost his train of thought when Jenna nudged him in the back with her cane.

"Rude much?" Jenna joked.

Jenna was his only family in Rosewood. When the siblings graduated high school, their parents retired and purchased a condo in Virginia Beach. Both Toby and Jenna were invited to spend the holidays with Emmett and Paula Cavanaugh, but Toby was forbidden to leave the city while he was still a person of interest in Alison DiLaurentis's murder. He was thankful that Spencer was generous enough to extend an invitation for him to join her.

"Oh!" he gasped. "Sorry. Uh, yeah, Spencer, this is Jenna, my stepsister. And Jenna, this is Spencer, my g-" Toby abruptly stopped himself and cleared his throat. "My lawyer," he nervously concluded, hoping Spencer didn't detect what he was initially going to say.

To his dismay, both Spencer and Jenna knew what he was about to say.

Spencer shifted her weigh from one foot to the other. She was quite uncomfortable. The title that Toby wanted to give her wasn't the issue; in fact, she longed to be his companion. The chemistry between the two had been escalading rapidly the more time they spent together. There was no denying the attraction. It was so obvious, especially with all of Spencer's friends boldly pointing it out. But even before their input, the two felt the budding passion. Just days prior, they were about to engage in a heated kiss after the deliverance of the good news that the evidence was tainted. Spencer was anxious to kiss Toby; she thought about devouring his supple lips countless times. He wasn't the reason for her current discomfort; Jenna was.

Although Toby and Jenna weren't aware of it, Spencer felt extremely guilty for Jenna's blindness. Spencer had nothing to do with the fire, but she felt responsible; she had helped the man who did it steer clear of jail, and the knowledge was eating her up inside.

Spencer's chestnut eyes landed on Toby. She forced a smile, trying not to display her uneasiness. "Toby, why did you cook when we're going to dinner at my parents?"

"I decided to bring a dish. You know, show off my gourmet cooking skills," Toby explained, blowing the end of the spatula in his hand like it was a smoking gun.

Both Spencer and Jenna giggled.

Spencer inquired, "So, Chef Boyardee, what did you make?"

Smiling immensely, Toby corrected, "First of all, that's _Mr_. Chef Boyardee to you, missy."

Spencer couldn't help but to laugh at his silliness. Throwing one hand on her hip, she formed the oh-no-you-didn't stance.

Toby continued with a grin, "How do you feel about enhanced macaroni?"

Spencer gave him a funky look. "Uh frightened! What do you mean by _enhanced_?"

"It means I'm cooking fettuccine, but I don't wanna get your hopes up," he coyly smiled. As he moonwalked backwards into the kitchen, he deepened his voice and announced, "I'll be back."

"From chef to Terminator? Really?" Jenna joked.

"And Michael Jackson!" Spencer joined in with teasing Toby. "He just tried to moonwalk, girl. You should've seen him!" Spencer added. But as soon as her last statement was uttered, she instantly regretted it, remembering Jenna was blind.

Fortunately, Jenna was too busy laughing at the image of her stepbrother's poor imitation in her head to catch Spencer's remark.

Before disappearing in the kitchen to check on the pasta, Toby playfully rolled his ocean blue irises at them.

"Wow," Jenna commented, "Toby haven't acted this way in a long, long time."

Spencer bit her lip. "Is that good or bad?"

Jenna exclaimed, "Good! Really good! Thanks to you."

"Me? What did I do?" Spencer wondered.

Jenna used her cane to guide her to the nearest sofa and motioned for Spencer to join her.

"Ever since Alison's disappearance, Toby's days have been dark—like grey clouds orbited around him. The cops were always coming around, continuously questioning him, trying to imitate him, hoping his story would differ from the last time, so they could say he was lying and book him. It only got worse when they found her body, especially when that sweater was found in his closet; the police were all over him like flies on leftovers. This past year and a half has been hell for him. But these past few weeks," Jenna started as a small smile crept up on her face beneath her large sunglasses, "You got him on cloud nine, stealing my recipes to impress you and playing love songs on his guitar."

The grin that emerged on Spencer's face was so massive that her cheeks began to ache. She was elated to be the recipient of this enthralling news; she was also happy that she was getting along well with his stepsister.

"Spencer, don't hurt him, ok?" Jenna pleaded. "I know he's in a compromising position right now, but no matter what this town thinks or what the cops say, there is no way Toby killed that girl. I know it's seems convenient for him to claim he can't remember what happened that night, but there's one thing Toby Cavanaugh does not do and that's lie. He's always going to be honest with you, so make sure you do the same. He really trusts you. He seems like his old self again. I can't see his face, but I can hear the smile in his voice. You're the reason for that."

That smile that previously swept over Spencer's visage had gradually vanished through Jenna's monologue. Jenna's advice was accurate. In the time that Spencer shared with him, she recognized those same qualities in Toby. Even when Toby wasn't so sure of himself, Spencer was. He harbored too much of a great deal of protective instinct to be inflicting harm. Spencer figured that out early on. That's why she agreed to continue to represent him.

But Toby was more than her client. Spencer knew it. Toby knew it. Jenna knew it. Hell, even the homeless guy at the library who slept next to the microfiche knew it. Anybody who stumbled upon the two could see sparks flaring and hear birds chirping sweet soundtracks of love. It was only a matter of time before they would be official.

But Spencer couldn't make any progress while withholding information from him and Jenna. Spencer thought back to the night she got wasted at the pub. She was a coward that night. Instead of owning up to the truth, Spencer drowned her secret in alcohol. Actually, it wasn't a secret that she defended Garrett. But Spencer knew that it would seem that way if Toby and Jenna found out via another medium. She recalled the worried, helpless expression on Toby's face that night. He was trying to make sense of why Garrett wasn't convicted, and she had the answer. She _was _the answer.

"Jenna, there's something I think you should know," Spencer lowly proclaimed.

Spencer watched as one of Jenna's eyebrows did a sunrise from behind her Gucci shades. "I'm listening."

"Officer Garrett…"

"Is a fucking prick!" Jenna snarled. Just the mention of his name caused tears to accumulate in Jenna's ducts. She removed her glasses to wipe her watery eyes. "And I'm so stupid for dating that douchebag! Just stupid!"

"No! Don't do that, Jenna! Don't blame yourself for his inhumane behavior!" Spencer advocated. She placed her hand on Jenna's trembling leg.

"Spencer, you're a lawyer. Help me understand. Why wasn't he convicted? I mean, I told the cops everything I knew. He didn't have an alibi. All the evidence…"

"Wasn't plausible. The cops did a poor job at collecting the evidence, because he was a colleague, so it was easy for me to have it thrown out."

"But I…" Jenna revisited Spencer's last statement. "Wait! You just said you had the evidence thrown out. You… you were his lawyer?!"

Spencer nodded.

"Answer me!" Jenna demanded.

Spencer forgot she was blind and couldn't see the head nod. "Yes. But Jenna, I didn't know he was guilty until..."

"Wait, wait, wait! You knew he was guilty?! And you still got him off?!" In conjunction with this revelation, Jenna had leaped off the sofa, unable to be near Spencer after the shocking discovery.

"I didn't know until after the trial—I swear!"

"Well, now you know, so try him again," Jenna begged.

Spencer sighed, "I… I can't…"

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't. Garrett waited until after the verdict to confess to the fire, because then, he couldn't be tried again. It's against the law to try him again."

Tears were exploding from Jenna's emerald gems more wildly than lava from a volcano. Struggling to argue during her uncontrolled sobs, Jenna attempted to shout, but her voice came out much lower and raspy, "It's against the law to set a garage on fire while someone is present!"

Spencer erased the river of tears that steamed from her own eyes. She felt so bad for Jenna. She wanted to take Garrett down. She really did. But according to the Fifth Amendment, she was absolutely powerless.

"Spencer," Jenna beseeched, "Toby says you're the best lawyer in this state. I need you to put his ass in jail. I'll talk to the cops again. I'll…"

Spencer reached out and placed her hand on Jenna's quaky shoulders. Jenna knew what that gesture meant: I-wish-I-could-help-you-but-my-hands-are-tied. Jenna snatched back. Raising the bottom of her walking cane, Jenna pointed towards the front door.

"Get out," Jenna ordered.

"Jenna, listen to me…"

"Get out!" Jenna requested for the second time, this time her volume increased.

"I know you're mad, but…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her voice roared, alarming Toby in the kitchen who dropped the large pan of pasta and ran into the living.

His eyes travelled from a sorrowful looking Spencer to a teary eyed Jenna.

"Wh-what's going on?" Toby attempted to investigate.

"This bitch is not allowed back in my house—EVER!" Jenna subjugated.

Immediately defending his prized possession, Toby retorted, "Yo! Jenna! Don't call her that… Tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Toby," Spencer began.

Jenna rudely interrupted, "Toby, she's the lawyer who got Garrett off! And here's the best damn part—she knew he did it!"

Toby's azure eyes increased in size as he directed them at a shaky Spencer.

"Toby, it's not like that…."

"Tell him what it's like then! Is it true or it is false?!" Jenna shrieked.

"It's true…" Spencer tried again, but Jenna was quick to cut her off.

"That's all he needs to know! It's true! Get out of my house! NOW!"

As Spencer made her exit, she couldn't help but to think: had she just ruined her chances at a relationship with Toby before they even started?


	15. Thankful

**Chapter 15 – Thankful**

_Part 2 of Thanksgiving _

With her head hung low, Spencer speedily walked down the concrete slab to her Mercedes parked in front of Jenna's apartment. She jumped inside. Taking her frustrations out on the car, Spencer slammed the door shut, neglecting to remember the hefty price tag of the import. Struggling to see through her tears, Spencer fumbled with her keys looking for her car key. After a full minute of being an idiot, she remembered a crucial detail: the Mercedes was keyless. All she had to do was press the button to start her car. Just as her index finger aimed for the button, she jerked her hand back in astonishment when the rapping on her car window startled her.

It was Toby, and his lips were moving a mile a minute. She wasn't sure what he was saying, but she assumed it wasn't good. Ignoring the blue-eyed man, Spencer started her car in preparation to pull off.

To her shock, the driver's door swung open. Spencer was notorious for leaving her doors unlocked. When will she ever learn?

"Spencer, are you insane?" he shrieked as he snatched her keys out of her hand and backed away from the vehicle.

"Give me my keys," her broken voice demanded. She was too frightened to see his facial expression, so her vision remained deadpanned on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, you are insane," he said half-seriously and half-jokingly. "Number one: If you think I'm letting you drive while you're in this state, you're insane. Number two: If you think I'm mad at you before hearing your side of the story, you're really insane."

"I was going to tell you; I just didn't know how," Spencer admitted. "After the trial was over, Officer Reynolds confessed to the crime. He could have jumped on top of the judge's bench, banged the gavel for everyone's attention, and announced step-by-step how he set fire to the garage with intentions to harm Jenna; and there is nothing anyone could have done. It's called…"

"Double jeopardy," Toby concluded.

Finally, Spencer's eyes met his. Surprisingly those azure orbs held the same passion they did prior to the revelation. He wasn't tunnel-visioned like his stepsister.

Nodding in extreme appreciation that he allowed her to explain, Spencer couldn't stop nodding. Toby laughed at the bobble headed brunette who was oblivious to her own actions. Stepping forward, Toby reached out and cupped her chin to stop her. Her chin vibrated in his hand as she laughed once she realized her movements.

Toby's thumb increased in altitude to reach her wet cheeks and proceeded to wipe her tears away. Reflexively, Spencer closed her eyes and a small moan elicited from her lips in gratitude of the male's utterly gentle touch.

"I'm sorry for Jenna's behavior."

Toby's voice brought Spencer out of la-la land, and she opened her eyes.

"Her reaction was understandable; I just wished she would have let me explain. She thinks I purposely helped a criminal, but I didn't. Trust me, the knowledge has been eating me up inside. Do you remember the day we first met?"

"How could I forget, Cinderella?" Toby smiled.

Spencer's pale cheeks lit up brighter than her red coated lips. "The office closed early to celebrate my big victory at The Grille. I ditched the party, because I felt so terrible about the entire ordeal."

A light bulb flickered on in Toby's head. "That night at the bar… after my phone call with Jenna… your mood changed… Oh my goodness! Is that why you got wasted?"

Looking away in embarrassment, Spencer replied, "Yeah. I made promise to myself after that case to thoroughly examine all details and if I find out my client is guilty—I know my parents will kill me if they heard me say this but whatever—I'm done with their ass."

"That explains why you were ready to drop me as a client after I came back from New York," Toby stated.

"But I don't have any doubts about your case anymore. I never got to explain my reasoning for those questions I asked you, because our dinner was rudely interrupted…"

Toby chuckled as he remember their dinner date just days ago. To be honest, the uninvited guests turned out to be the greatest highlight of the evening. If it wasn't for Hanna inviting Toby to their Christmas party, it wouldn't have been revealed that he would be spending his holidays alone and thus, eliminating the opportunity for Spencer's invitation.

Spencer continued, "But after carefully reviewing every nook and cranny of your file, I've come to the most rational conclusion: someone else killed Alison and tried to frame you for it. Let's revisit the facts, shall we?

"First of all, Alison was struck in the back of the head with a shovel. Shovels are kept outside. Therefore, she had to be hit outside, probably near her burial site in the backyard. You didn't have any dirt or mud on you. Also, if you did kill her, why would you go back inside her house and go into her room? Although you were intoxicated, you still possess common sense. The most believable thing to do in that situation would be to take off and get as far away from the DiLaurentis's house as possible. I ruled out the cops' theory that you killed her and was dumb enough to stick around; you didn't have enough stamina the next morning to descend the stairs while you were partially sober, so there is no way in hell you could have climbed them that night while you were completely intoxicated.

"Dumb ass cops. Police thinking is like water; it runs downhill and travels the path of least resistance."

Toby's jaw had expanded greatly. His bottom lip had dropped so far down that you could shove a whole donut into his mouth. He was awestruck by this girl's intellect and determination.

All he could utter was "Damn, it's a privilege to be your client."

Spencer grinned, bashfully looking away. Toby utilized the opportunity to drink in her appearance. He loved how she didn't cake on layers of make-up. She was naturally stunning and didn't need any enhancements. Cascading his vision down her body, he took note of the body-hugging violet dress that flattered her slender frame seamlessly. He loved how she never dressed slutty for his attention, but he admired the showcasing of her lengthy bare legs accessorized by a pair of glittery heels. Toby made a mental note to answer Emily's questions at a later time: yes, she did have some gorgeous legs, and yes, he was _so_ a leg man! He wanted to be her man! That would be the greatest privilege ever.

"Also," Spencer continued explaining his case, "that bruise you procured that night was a red flag for me. The cops tried to claim Alison inflicted the wound in self-defense before you killed her. But that doesn't make sense. Your bruise was to the left side of your face, meaning Alison would have been face-to-face with you. But Ali was struck in the back of the head. She was probably running away from her attacker. Everything I just told you—I am one thousand percent sure of. Someone set you up, Toby. And he or she will not stop until you are convicted. But that shit ain't gone happen on my watch. We WILL catch the bastard who did this to her."

"But why me? Why would someone pick me to take the fall?" Toby wondered.

Spencer bit the inside of her jaw as she prepared to deliver the news that was the most unnerving. "Because… because I think the killer is the one who gave you that knot on your head. Toby," Spencer gulped, "I think you came face-to-face with Alison's killer."

The expression on his face was something she had never seen before; Toby Cavanaugh was petrified. The knight in shining armor, the hero, the protagonist… he just had the scare of his life. Spencer didn't like that look on him. She vowed to work endlessly until justice was served and he could return to the amazingly charming guy she was growing fond of immensely.

Toby removed Spencer's hand from the steering wheel and sandwiched it between his, caressing her soft skin gingerly. Spencer's eyes swam in his hues of blues.

"I am so thankful to have you in my life," he professed.

Bringing her hand to his supple lips, Toby planted a tender kiss to its backside, his lips lingering longer than necessary. Spencer's breathing dislodged from her throat rigorously. _Damn could he be even more perfect_ she thought.

Toby's eyes shot upwards. Reading Spencer's message via her eyes, he reckoned the two were on the same page, anticipating the same thing. Gradually reducing the distance between their faces, the two closed their eyes.

Spencer was intoxicated by his cologne—the one he purchased solely to impress her, and yes, she was impressed. She was driven insane by his lingering spearmint scent she was craving to taste.

Toby ran his tongue across the margins of his mouth, prepping for the collision that was long overdue. He had been aching for the feel of her lips for so long…

"Toby! Toby!"

Thiscannotbehappeningrightno w! Both Spencer and Toby growled and inhibited a collection of profane words in their minds as their moment had been spoiled—again.

Toby tried his damnest to mask his frustration as he replied back to the brunette bellowing his name from her place in the apartment's opened door.

"Yes, Jenna?" he barked.

"Is she gone?" Jenna inquired.

Spencer rolled her eyes, knowing Jenna was referring to her. Thanks goodness Jenna was blind, or else she would have thrown a fit over the lawyer and client's obvious intimacy she just ruined. Spencer nodded, permitting Toby to fib about her presence.

"Yeah, Jenna," he lied.

"Come back inside. It's cold out here. You can wait with me until my mom and your dad get here to pick me up," Jenna stated.

"I don't wanna be here when dad arrives. He'll be curious as to why I can't come along. I don't want him to know about the little trouble I'm in. I told him I had to work. So, I'm going to take off now."

"Well, alright. And, Toby, don't worry about _that woman_. We'll find you another lawyer who can rightfully put all this mess to rest. Ok?"

Toby's heart broke at the sight of Spencer's discontent reaction to Jenna's words.

"I'm leaving now, Jenna. Tell the parental units I said Happy Thanksgiving," Toby announced. Quietly shutting Spencer's door, Toby jogged around the car and leaped into the passenger's seat. As soon as he knew his voice was secured by the closed doors, he assured Spencer, "I'll try to talk to her for you. Ok?"

Spencer leaned in and delivered a platonic kiss to his cheek. She professed, "I'm so thankful to have you in my life, too."

"You know what else I can be thankful for?" A sly smile expanded on his face. "These turkey legs and cornbread I'm about to devour!"

Spencer smiled as she pressed the ignition button.


	16. Clash

**Chapter 16 – Clash**

_Part 3 of Thanksgiving _

Spencer pulled into the curved driveway of her childhood home.

Toby exited the car first.

He was about to circle the vehicle to open Spencer's door for her when the sounds of crunching and rustling dead leaves caught his attention. That's when Toby remembered that Spencer told him her family lived next door to the DiLaurentis. He smiled as he thought about it: the girl of his dreams was the girl next door.

Voyaging through the dozen elm trees, Toby spotted Jason raking up a pile of fallen leaves. When Jason heard the footsteps, his head shot up in alert.

By this time, Spencer had gotten antsy and opened her own door.

"Hey man. Long time, no see," Toby earnestly greeted. "How have you been?"

Jason's forest green eyes widened before reducing to narrow slits in conjunction with his calamitous response.

"I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel," Jason emotionlessly barked.

Toby was taken aback. It hadn't registered in the carpenter's mind why Jason would diss him like that.

Spencer witnessed the entire exchange. Taking notice of Toby's appalled expression and delayed response, she quickly interceded, "He didn't do it."

That's when the obvious came crashing down on Toby. Jason was convinced that Toby was the one who murdered his baby sister, per the evidence mounting up against him.

"Jason, I did not kill Alison! I never touched your sister!" Toby tried.

"Then tell me what the hell happened that night!" Jason demanded in a high pitch voice.

Toby's delayed response didn't sit well with the dirty blond. If Jason was an illustration drawn on a piece of paper, lines of steam would be eluding his ears and balls of fire would be embedded in his pupils.

"It's been more than a fucking year, man! My family wants some answers! We deserve some answers! We deserve closure! My mom inhales sleeping pills by the gallon every gotdamn night! And when that shit doesn't work, she inhales so much alcohol, that her fucking tears have a .08 BAC level!"

With each exclamatory avowal, Jason enclosed the distance between the other man. Toby was too busy trying to calmly explain the discovery Spencer made in the case the other day to witness the clenching of Jason's hand. Fortunately, Spencer noticed. Before Jason attacked him, the brunette leaped in between the former party boys.

"Spencer, don't get in the middle of this!" Jason raged.

"I am in the middle of this!" she retorted, pushing her back further into Toby to create distance between the fellows.

"Oh it doesn't bother you that he MURDERED my sister?!" Jason shrieked.

Spencer fired back. "What do you remember from that night?"

Jason's emerald orbs zoned in on the intrepid girl. "And just what the hell are you implying?"

Toby tried to discourage Spencer from continuing the conversation. But he was unsuccessful.

"Weren't you in the house the night she died?"

"For a while until something came up… Yeah, Ali and I occasionally fought, but I would NEVER hurt her! Never! She was my SISTER!"

Jason was so pissed off by her accusation that he launched the rake at the pair.

The large item was destined to harm Spencer since she was in front of Toby. Before the collision took place, Toby's heroic instincts kicked in, permitting him to get the brunette out of the way in time. The frightened duo looked back at an angry Jason who stormed off in the direction of his house.

"Spencer, are you ok?" Toby worried as they scurried off the DiLaurentis' property.

Spencer nodded frantically.

Toby exhaled roughly. "I am so sorry I got you into this mess! I didn't…"

But Toby's words were short lived, because his lips had been taken hostage by Spencer's. The element of surprise consumed him completely.

For the first two and half seconds, he just stood there like a mannequin. But quickly reciprocating, he eagerly obliged. One of his hands snaked around her petite frame, pulling her body into his to deepened the kiss. He offered his tongue in which she gladly welcomed. Swimming across the crevices of her hungry mouth, Toby savored Spencer's taste. Her hands journeyed up his torso until she reached his sculptured 'do. Gripping a fistful of his short hair, Spencer kissed him with urgency. When they finally did come up for air, perspiration coated his forehead and Spencer was panting like a thirsty dog.

Breathlessly, Toby confessed, "I… oh wow… I wasn't expecting that."

Her hands descended from his now flattened tresses to the outlines his profile. "Me either," she retorted as she cupped his face. Staring dreamily into his hues of blues, Spencer found herself going in for another smooch.

With his hands still nuzzling her waist, he squeezed her sides. The cutesy moan Spencer ejected caused him to do it again. He enjoyed the way her cries of pleasures echoed in his mouth. It drove him wild.

When they broke the kiss this time, Toby whispered, "That time, I did."

Sharing his nose with hers, he gingerly cascaded his across hers. After several silent seconds, Toby decided his lungs had enough oxygen to undergo another round; so, he dived in until he met flesh. Unfortunately, his lips weren't on her lips this time; she inserted her hand between their faces to prevent his kiss.

Toby's forehead produced creases, making it obvious that he was puzzled.

"There's a reason why I just spontaneously kissed you," she began. "I've been craving this exchange for a while. The chemistry between us is indisputable. I've been feeling this, and so have you. I can see it in your eyes. I didn't want another moment to go by with us pretending like we don't feel it. That encounter with Jason just then… it reminded me just how short life is. All that anger is his pain in disguise. His baby sister is gone. Here one day, gone the next. If that happens with us, at least we'll know the truth about how we feel about each other."

Toby beamed, "I was hoping that's what you'd say."

This time when he leaned in for a kiss, she endorsed it. The growling of their stomachs interrupted their moment, generating embarrassing laughs.

"Sorry, but the needs of my stomach is overshadowing the callings of my heart."

"Let's get grumbling," Toby joked, extending his hand for his new official girlfriend to take.

Spencer entwined her fingers with his. She began to lead the way towards the patio doors when she remembered something and stopped abruptly.

She nervously called, "Uh, Toby... You know my parents are the founders of the firm, right?"

Toby's hand flew over his lips. He gasped playfully, "I did not know that. I mean, the big neon _Hastings and Smith Law _Firm sign did not enlighten me on that."

Spencer rolled her eyes as a smile emerged on her face. She continued, "I'm telling you this, because they can't know you're my client. It's prohibited by the company to date the clientele."

He squeezed her hand delicately. "Oh, ok. I don't want anything jeopardizing our relationship. So, my lips are sealed."

"Yeah, they are… with mine," Spencer announced before taking his lips hostage once again.

So far, today had been an eventful one with the Jenna thing and then the Jason thing. The last thing they needed was a Hastings thing.


	17. Unexpected

**If you want another update next week, say "yeah." If you want another update tomorrow, say "oh yeah." If you want another update today, say "oh hell yeah." **

**Hmm… I just realized I can't even hear what you say HAHAHA sooooo just leave a review.**

**Chapter 17 - Unexpected**

_Part 4 of Thanksgiving_

"Welcome to the house of Hastings," Veronica Hastings greeted when her youngest daughter and her companion entered the double glass doors.

"Who's your friend?" Peter inquired upon his entrance into the kitchen.

"He's not a friend," Spencer replied.

Toby didn't let it show, but her comment broke his heart. Had she changed her mind about him already? Was she ashamed of him? Was he not good enough for her and the Hastings expectations?

Toby's questions were quickly brought to a halt when he felt a set of slim fingers snaking around his. Once Spencer's palm kissed his rough one in an entwined hand lock, she happily added, "Mom, dad, this is Toby Cavanaugh—my boyfriend."

"Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings," Toby smiled.

He was the only one smiling. Spencer was communicating with her parents via a condemning expression that begged them to please-be-nice.

Standing in the foyer face-to-face with her parents gave Toby the queasy feeling equivalent to a child waiting to be physically disciplined for his wrongdoings. Their expressions were nonchalant and unwelcoming.

As their eyes reviewed his casual attire, he felt inferior. He was sporting a pair of dark denim jeans with a long sleeve soft blue woven shirt that highlighted his turquoise specs. Were they expecting a suit and tie to dinner?

"So, Toby, what do you do?" Veronica inquired expectantly.

Or maybe they just preferred a suit and tie guy with a Wall Street occupation? The Hastings hadn't even greeted the young lad, yet they were drilling him about his job. Spencer wanted to palm her forehead. Her parents were already off to a bad start with Toby. She could tell by their unpleasant demeanor they weren't Toby fans. They wanted some preppy clean-cut doctor whose casual conversation consisted of 18-alphabet-long vocabulary words or a well-known politician free of any scandals.

"Mom, do you need any help in the kitchen?" Spencer asked, digressing from the forthcoming interrogation where she knew her parents would turn their noses up at anything Toby would say.

"Sure," Veronica claimed with a pretentious grin before completing a 180 degree turn.

Toby squeezed Spencer's hand which was still locked in his. Once she directed her attention his way, Toby's hues of blues enlarged and lacked blinking. Spencer smirked, because she understood what he was saying although he hadn't said anything. He was skeptical about being left alone with her father.

Whispering into his ear, Spencer assured him, "You're getting the easy end of the stick. He's harmless compared to my mom. She's the stubborn cookie."

Toby alleged via a low whisper, "It must run in the family."

Spencer poked her tongue out at him, generating a hearty laugh from the nervous boyfriend.

"Whether they like you or not, it doesn't matter. As long as you make me happy, I'll always be Team Tobias," Spencer stated. She looked to verify neither of her parents was eavesdropping before adding. "Sometimes, I think they barely like me."

"Spencer!" her mother yelled from the next room, impatient with her daughter's delayed assistance in the kitchen.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"My dad is in the den watching the game. It's the first door on your right."

"If I don't make it out alive, I just want you to know…" Toby gulped.

He was looking so serious that Spencer's heartbeat accelerated. "What?"

"Want you to know that… that…" He was purposely delaying his statement for dramatic effects. "That… that it was sooo a complete ass kicking, by the way!" Toby exclaimed, in reference to their juvenile tournament of rock-paper-scissors that they played at every traffic light en route to her parents.

Spencer's jaw resembled the expansion of a blowfish. Her eyes reduced to narrow slits. Tossing her pretty little fists on her hips, she eyed her contender uninterruptedly in an attempt to intimidate him into recanting his gloating statement.

"It was not!" she whined like a baby.

Toby clenched his vibrating stomach as he laughed at her childish behavior. He couldn't contain his amusement. It was so adorable. She made every emotion so frigging cute.

"It was to," Toby played along.

"Was not." -Spencer

"Was to." -Toby

"Was not." -Spencer

"Wasss nooot," Toby sang.

Mocking his tune, Spencer cooed, "Wasss tooo." After she said it, she realized he tricked her into agreeing it was by distracting her with his singsong voice. "Damn it, Cavanaugh!"

Although the two had just started dating _officially _five minutes ago, Spencer felt herself growing fond of Toby immensely rather quickly. He was the only person who could generate a series of laughs from her and bring out her inner child.

It was installed in Spencer's brain since her birth as to _why enjoy today when you can worry about tomorrow_. So, she rarely took time to relax and enjoy life. She was always worrying about something. If she scored an A on an exam, her parents would scold her for not obtaining an A plus. In high school, Spencer played field hockey. The one game that her parents did come to, Spencer scored the most goals. Anticipating her parents to be her cheerleaders when she met with them in the bleachers after the victorious game, Spencer was saddened when they didn't acknowledge her achievements on the field. They were annoyed she didn't score the winning shot. Aria, Hanna, and Emily liked to make fun of Spencer for choosing work over play all the time, but it was who Spencer Hastings was molded to be. She was so grateful for her carefree blue-eyed date who tore down her walls and helped her find balance for a less stressful lifestyle. He truly was her better half.

Just like now—with the back and forth she and Toby just exchanged over a silly adolescent game—moments like these were priceless.

Veronica's heightened voice gravitated the cloud niners back down. "These noodles won't stir themselves, Spencer!"

…

Following his girlfriend's directions, Toby found the den and Peter. Her dad was leaning over the massive wooden table, frozen in place with silverware in one hand and cloth napkins in the other. His eyes were fixated on the activity being showcased on his 65 inch plasma mounted above a modern brick fireplace.

To both men's surprise, Peter and Toby cheered when the Steelers intercepted the ball. Peter's head swiveled to acknowledge his daughter's boyfriend presence.

"Pittsburgh fan?" Peter wondered.

Toby retrieved his trifold wallet from his pocket to display the yellow, red, and blue diamonds imprinted into the leather on a white background. Peter nodded, pointing towards the banner with the same design hovering over a bookshelf.

A smile was shared between the men, in conjunction with a series of boastful statements in regards to their favorite NFL team. Peter was warming up to Toby better than expected. Toby knew he was off to a great start with her father when Peter said, _I guess you are alright, kid. I can put the safety back on my gun_.

Toby excused himself when his phone vibrated in his pocket. After receiving instructions as to where the lower level's bathroom was, Toby retrieved his phone from his pocket once he was in the half bath. There was an email from Facebook. He logged onto the social networking site.

1 New Notification

_**Spencer J. Hastings**__ listed you as her boyfriend. Please confirm or ignore._

A smile took control of his face. After happily accepting the request, Toby waltzed out of the bathroom in search of his girlfriend. His _girlfriend_. He loved the sound of that.

What he didn't like was the sound of the pair of voices bickering from in the kitchen. Veronica was chastising Spencer for putting too little vanilla extract in the yams; then scolding her when she added more, claiming it was too much. Spencer was about to encase her mother's neck and strangle her until her annoying voice faded away when her savior entered the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with, ladies?" Toby offered.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. She teased, "Shouldn't you be in the den acting like an animal over sports?"

"Shouldn't you be constantly stirring the sweet potatoes so they won't burn?" Toby winked.

Veronica shot Toby a sideways glance as he bullied—nicely—Spencer out of her place in front of the electric stovetop. Taking over, Toby pried the spoon from his girlfriend's hand. He submerged the utensil into the boiling contents to taste it.

"Mrs. Hastings, if you add half a cup of water, it'll dilute the extract," Toby suggested.

Veronica looked at Toby, then at Spencer, and then back to Toby. She nodded, "Great idea."

"Did you use white or brown sugar?" Toby wondered.

"Brown."

"Good choice."

Veronica shot Spencer an impressed glance. "The boy knows his way around the kitchen. You could learn a thing or two from Toby."

Toby smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Mrs. Hastings."

"Please, call me Veronica."

Spencer's jaw dropped. She was in shock. Did Toby just receive permission to call her mother by her first name after being in the Hastings manor for only twenty minutes?! No one has ever earned that privilege so early on. Her friends still referred to her mother in a formal manner. Hell, even Ian didn't have that luxury. He had married into the family and was still subjected to the last name.

Peter inserted his head around the post separating the kitchen from the den.

"Hey, Toby, I thought you got lost on your quest to find the john," Peter laughed.

"Just helping out in the kitchen for a moment, Peter," Toby replied.

"He's all mine now. Sorry, honey, you snooze, you lose," Veronica grinned.

"So, you dump me for my wife?" Peter joked.

"No sir, I'm coming. Did they score a touchdown…"

Toby's voice faded away as he and Peter disappeared back into the elegant accented den. Spencer pinched herself to verify she wasn't dreaming. Not only had Toby won both her parents over and was permitted use of their first names, but he had them fighting over him! _Could this boy be even more amazing? _Spencer thought.

Spencer pinched herself again for the utmost clarification before basking in the lovely moment. Her parents took a grand liking to her new beau. Spencer exhaled in relief. Boy, she was not expecting things to go over so well. There wasn't anything not to like about Toby, but she thought her parents would be snobby because he wasn't the poster boy for a white collar job.

Leave it to Toby Cavanaugh to bring out the inner child in all of the Hastings.

_Damn, I'm lucky!_ Spencer thought, blushing superbly.

"He seems like a marvelous young man," Veronica proclaimed.

"He is," Spencer blushed more.

"Has he ever been in any trouble?"

Spencer swallowed on the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. "No," she quickly and nervously answered. "Why—why would you ask that, mom?"

"Just curious about that lump on the side of his forehead."

"Ohhh, that," Spencer apprehensively stated. Her mother was referring to the laceration Toby acquired the night before Alison went missing. Spencer couldn't tell the truth; because it would be revealed Toby was her client and was, in fact, in some trouble. Although he was innocent, Spencer presumed, her parents wouldn't allow it. "Oh, that's nothing. Just a cut he sustained during his trip to New York to help the victims of Sandy."

Veronica's chestnut eyes locked in on her daughter. A smile replaced Veronica's usual indifferent expression. "I'm impressed. You did well, Spencer."

Spencer wished she had recorded her mother's statement. Spencer knew her mother for a quarter of a century and never in Spencer's 25 years of living had such rewarding words eluded Veronica Hastings' mouth. Spencer couldn't shield her inflamed cheeks. She hadn't stopped blushing yet.

Thanksgiving had started off rather chaotic, and Spencer just knew her parents would be the grand finale to set the day ablaze. For the first time in Spencer's life, she was elated to be wrong.

She was oh-so-grateful that there wasn't going to be a Hastings thing after all.

But then entered…


	18. War

**Chapter 18 - War**

_Part 5 of Thanksgiving_

Spencer's cell phone was vibrating vigorously in her pocket. It had been rattling like a stalk ready to emerge from a magical jellybean for several moments. She was so curious to see who was so persistent about reaching her. But her mom had her on cake duty, and Spencer was forbidden to participate in anything distracting until she was done frosting dessert.

Being the worrier she always was, several scenarios played in Spencer's mind. Was everything ok with her girls? Was Ezria's wedding still ago for Valentine's Day? Was mini-blondie/little-sketchy residing comfortably in Hanna's uterus? Was Cody driving Emily and Maya up the wall?

The unknown was driving her up the wall. She had to check her phone. Spencer watched as her mother left the kitchen to attend to the party of three who just entered. As swiftly as possible, Spencer whipped her pink, rim-stoned studded iPhone out. Spencer was so engrossed with unlocking the device that she hadn't acknowledged the Thomas family's arrival until a pair of tiny hands clawed at her leg.

Looking down to meet a set of hazel irises, Taylor had her arms outstretched with her fingers intimating the snapping of crab's claws. Neglecting her phone, she placed it on the counter and wedged her niece in her warm embrace.

"I've missed you, Sweet Pea!" Spencer blissfully exclaimed.

The toddler giggled incessantly as the fur from Spencer's coat tickled her rosy cheeks. Spencer rocked her shoulders from side to side, purposely allowing the fabric to brush against Taylor's visage for more girly laughs.

"I'll only stop if you say _I love you, Te-te_," Spencer grinned. "Or just say _te-te_. Come on, Taylor, say _teeeee-teeeee_."

The Hastings family had been readily awaiting the fourteen-month-old toddler's first words for a while now.

"Spencer," Melissa dryly greeted when she entered the kitchen.

"Melissa, Ian," Spencer monotony replied.

The last time Spencer was around her sister and her husband, she got busted for eavesdropping on a heated altercation between the married lovers. In the younger Hastings defense, they were yelling loud enough for all of their suburban neighbors to hear. Melissa was just embarrassed that Spencer was the recipient of discovering how imperfect their marriage was. But that wasn't a surprise to Spencer at all.

Veronica felt the lights dimming from all the energy her daughters were sucking out of the room. Playing the referee to a silent fight, Veronica directed Ian to join the men in the den to finish setting the table while Veronica and Melissa would start bringing the dishes out. Spencer continued blanketing the cake with vanilla icing while Taylor sat in her lap. As soon as her mother and sister disappeared with bowls in their hands, Ian dashed back into the kitchen.

Spencer didn't like being left alone with her sister's husband. Ian was sketchy.

"Hey, Spencer, who's the guy in the den with your dad? Is he a friend of yours?" Ian inquired.

Spencer scoffed, "It really isn't any of your business, now is it?"

"What isn't his business?" Melissa interjected upon her reentrance into the kitchen.

"And it's not yours either," Spencer said as she uprooted from her position on the bar stool. Carrying her cake masterpiece in one hand, Spencer held Taylor's hand as they entered the den.

"What was that about?" Melissa asked her husband.

"I just asked her if the guy in there was her boyfriend," Ian admitted.

Melissa laughed, "Hell no. She wishes. Spencer is so pathetic that she brought her client to Thanksgiving dinner."

"She's… she's his lawyer?! How do you know?"

"I met him a few weeks ago while they were having a meeting at The Brew, and she told me."

"Oh."

Spencer came back into the kitchen to retrieve another dish just as Melissa was exiting with another bowl in her hands. Ian looked around to make sure no one was on their way back to the kitchen. He walked up behind Spencer, cornering her against the island.

"Spencer," he whispered, "I know some stuff about that guy you have in there. Some bad stuff."

She pushed Ian back to create ample distance between them, allowing Spencer to walk away just in time before Melissa walked back into the kitchen.

"It's time for dinner," Melissa announced.

…

Veronica and Peter sat at the ends of the rectangular table. Spencer and Toby were parallel to Melissa and Ian, with the ladies perpendicular to Veronica and the guys to Peter.

Veronica and Peter were already fond of Toby, but when he volunteered to bless the food, they became bigger fans. After the accumulative grace was said, dinner finally began. Asides from the instrumental holiday tunes serenading the party of six, and a half counting Taylor, silence consumed the room.

"So, when should I expect my new bookshelf?" Peter asked Toby who was sitting diagonally to his left.

"Wait," Spencer interrupted. "You're buying my dad a bookshelf?"

Toby smiled at his clueless girlfriend. "Not buying. When your dad gave me a tour of the first floor, I noticed how overcrowded his bookshelf in his office was. I volunteered to build him a bigger one. It won't take long, sir. I'm sure I can have it done by Christmas, Peter."

Melissa dropped her salad fork when Toby called her dad by his first name. Her brown orbs travelled from her dad to her mom, appalled that neither of them corrected Toby.

"Building furniture, cooking like a gourmet chef, helping hurricane victims…" Veronica gloated. "Those are star Hastings qualities."

Toby was blushing so hard that his entire face resembled a blooming red rose. Spencer's cheeks were just as inflamed.

Melissa was NOT enjoying the boasting session of Spencer and Toby. Even Ian was paying them more attention than her; his eyes were fixated on them as if he was studying their features. Acquiring some of the spotlight for her side of the table, Melissa bragged on the toddler playing with her blocks under the table.

"Taylor said her first words!"

Everyone at the table, including Ian, exclaimed, "She did?!"

Melissa shrieked in bliss. "I'm so sorry; I forgot to tell you guys. Taylor said her first words weeks ago. The night I took her to the hospital."

Spencer exclaimed, "And I missed it! Damn! What did she say?!"

Melissa smiled as she gain possession of her offspring from under the table. "What are all babies' first words: _da-da_."

"She said _da-da_ weeks ago, and I'm just now hearing about this," Ian speculated.

Melissa avoided eye contact with Ian. Spencer could have sworn Melissa inhibited an ounce of fear for a slight moment upon Ian's reaction.

"Oh, yeah, it just slipped my mind," Melissa reckoned.

"Let me get this straight: you're saying you forgot to tell me—your husband, her father—that our daughter said her first words? How could you let something like that just slip your mind? That's one of the most amazing things to happen at this stage in her life! And it just slipped your mind?! For weeks?!" Ian fussed.

Melissa pretended to be occupied with wiping nonexistence food remnants from Taylor's mouth to avoid answering Ian. Although Spencer wasn't Melissa's biggest fan, she didn't appreciate Ian talking down to her sister in front of her parents that way. She was an attorney, so it was natural for her argumentative instincts to kick in.

"I'm sure you can relate, Ian," Spencer interceded, "You know, the same way it slipped your mind to show up for your daughter's arrival into the world."

"Spencer!" her parents shrieked in unison.

"Mom, dad, you guys know this needs to be said. Whether you want to hear it or not, Melissa, Ian is a terrible father!"

"How dare you say that shit?!" Ian yelled as he leaped up from his seat.

Toby was on his feet immediately with his arms stretched out protectively in front of Spencer.

"Always trying to be a hero, huh?! I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Hastings would love to hear how their daughter invited a killer to dinner!" Ian squawked.

"Don't call my boyfriend that!" Spencer defended.

"Boyfriend?! I thought he was your cl-" Melissa stopped abruptly. That's when the obvious hit the eldest sibling and she was more than happy to enlighten her parents on the new profound knowledge. "Spencer is dating her client!" Melissa tattled, with her finger pointing at the exposed couple.

"That can't be true, because the firm prohibits client-lawyer relationships," Peter stated matter-of-factly before directing his eyes on the couple in question. "It's not true, is it?"

Spencer chewed on the inside of her mouth apprehensively; her guilty eyes were deadpanned on her half eaten plate of food.

Veronica's once blissful tone metamorphosed into a demanding hiss. "Spencer! You answer your father!"

Remember that ole' saying _good things come in threes_? Apparently, it applies to bad things as well. Thanksgiving was a complete disaster for Spencer and Toby. From the Jenna thing to the Jason thing to the Hastings thing.

…

**-Ian said he knows some "bad stuff" about Toby, but Spencer didn't listen. Is Ian to be trusted?**

**-Who was blowing up Spencer's phone?**

**-Did Toby just lose his likability with the parents?**

**-What will the girls think about the new couple?**

**-Why did Spoby's Thanksgiving suck?!**

**Stay tuned!**


	19. Reactions

**Chapter 19 – Reactions**

While her right hand remained on the steering wheel, Spencer used the back of her available hand to wipe the river of tears streaming down her cheeks. She had petal to the metal, burning rubber down her childhood neighborhood. She slammed on brakes when she caught up to man walking speedily down the road.

She leaned over to unlock the passenger's door before throwing it open. "Get in!" she demanded.

His blue puddles stared eerily at her.

"Spencer…" he lowly proclaimed, still walking but not towards her vehicle. "I can't keep ruining your life…"

"Ruining my life? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Spencer, we've been dating for one day, and look at how much stuff is fucked up because of me! If it wasn't for me, you would've never met Jenna and had that fight. If it wasn't for me, Jason wouldn't have thrown that rake at you. If it wasn't for me, you would be enjoying a lovely dinner with your family right now. I care about you too much to hurt you…"

"You're hurting me now by giving up on us. Get in, so we can talk," Spencer ordered.

Toby sighed before dismissing her request. "I'm sorry, Spencer, but… we can't!"

And just like that, Toby Cavanaugh walked away.

"_Ok, mom, dad, I know how this must look…" Spencer pouted, her guilty eyes trained on the patterns engraved into the family dinner table. _

"_No, I don't think you do, because if you did, you wouldn't be in this predicament," Veronica ridiculed._

"_Predicament? Mom, I'm not some reckless teenager who just got knocked up! This isn't a predicament; it's a relationship with someone I really care about!" Spencer explained, her eyes meeting her parents in hopes they could see the sincerity beyond her words. _

"_But this relationship cannot continue," her dad calmly added._

"_I'll give his case to another partner at the firm. Problem solved," she offered._

"_No one at _Hastings and Smith_ will be representing him. It's a conflict of interest now," Mrs. Hastings proclaimed. "Refund him his money and let him hire an attorney elsewhere."_

"_Ok, fine, fine!" Spencer surrendered. "Can we just drop the subject, so I can go after him before he gets too far away from here?"_

_By the disapproving expressions furnished on her parents' face, Spencer realized this conversation was far from over._

"_Spencer, you can't see him anymore—not even personally."_

"_What?! Why?!"_

"_He's a criminal…"_

"_Innocent until proven guilty, mom! Remember that?"_

"_Whether he is or isn't, it's not good for your reputation to be associated with his kind. Think about what your neighbors will think!"_

"_I don't give a damn what my neighbors think!"_

"_But they're not just neighbors, Spencer! They are potential jurors who determine convictions which play a factor in your win-to-loss ratio which impacts the company's reputation. Just take Toby out of the equation."_

_Spencer sneered, shaking her head in disbelief. "So I have to put my love life on the back burner so the great Hastings name isn't tarnished?" Spencer initiated a round of applause. "Wow! Thank you, mom, for considering how I feel!"_

"_Spencer, don't be such a drama queen!" Melissa butted in._

_Spencer cocked her head to the side to look at Melissa. The lawyer scoffed, "I don't expect you to know a damn thing about love, considering you're married to an inconsiderate, immature deadbeat who flirts with every piece of ass within a fifty mile radius!"_

"_Spencer!" her mother warned._

"_If I'm lying, where is he? Huh? Why isn't he here? I preach the truth about him being a terrible father and husband, and he proves me right by bailing on dinner! Like he always bails on his family! Mom, dad, listen to me! Toby isn't like that. You guys were his personal cheerleaders mere seconds ago, and now you've transformed into a pair of inhumane drill sergeants kicking him out into the cold like that. Nothing has changed about him. He's still the great guy you just gave permission to call you by your first names!"_

"_If he's such a great guy, then why does he need your services?!" Melissa battled._

"_He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Spencer defended._

"_But that's no longer your concern," her dad interceded._

_Spencer's teeth sunk fatally into her quivering bottom lip to keep from exploding. She shook her head incessantly, letting her family know she was going to disobey their wishes._

"_Right now, Spencer, you're just complicating things…" her mother declared. _

_Spencer uprooted from her seat at the table with her death stare locked in on her family. "You know what," she winced but still maintained a firm tone. "You do have two daughters, but you're only rooting for one, because the other one is just a complication!"_

_Spencer bolted towards the door, stomping so forcefully that the heels of her boots earthquaked beneath her body of rage._

"_Spencer, if you continue to see him, we will have no choice but to take disciplinary action!"_

_Spencer replied to the threat by slamming the patio door with so much force that it rattled the kitchen wall, resulting in a crevice ascending the interior structure. _

Toby was stubborn. And so was Spencer. Placing her Mercedes in park, Spencer elbowed the ignition button as she leaped out of her car. Teetering in her anklets, Spencer ran behind Toby.

"I guess I was wrong about you," Spencer stated breathlessly when her strides allowed her to catch up to him.

Her statement caused him to stop.

"What?" he curiously inquired.

"I remember the first day we met, when you kept me from falling down that flight of stairs. But I fell anyway, fell for you. The way you encased me in your arms, I just knew you were going to be my safe place to land. When I looked into those piercing sapphire gems of yours, I saw bits and pieces of myself in you. Bold, fearless, feisty. But I also realized how different we were, and I tried to ignore my growing feelings for you because I just knew we wouldn't work. But I couldn't fight fate. I thought fate kept throwing us in each other's paths, because you complemented my unresolved pattern. You know what they say when opposites attract..."

Toby was so engrossed in her monologue that he thought he would die of anticipation if she didn't complete her lingering statement. "What?" he anxiously begged.

"Oh, you don't need to know the rest, because apparently I was wrong about you," Spencer stated as she headed back to her car. "I guess I meant nothing to you."

Before she could jump back into the import, she felt a set of hands encircling her wrists. In one swift motion, Toby spun Spencer around and pinned her up against the car. Covering her lips with his, Toby feasted greedily at Le Spencer Café.

At that very moment, Spencer's phone rang. Instead of surrendering to yet another distraction, Spencer pretended as if the ringtone by Bear Attack called _The Backpack Song_ was the background music to their special moment. Pressing her lips back into his after a brief break for oxygen, Spencer's hand explored his chest. Even through the thick material, she could feel his sturdy torso. She made a mental note to give Emily her ruling on his abs—they were indeed phenomenal.

Pulling back from the affection, the couple gradually opened their eyes. The desire to fight for their relationship was glazed in both their eyes.

"You mean the world to me, Spencer Hastings," he confessed as water danced in his cerulean orbs. "I've never felt this way about a girl before, so I don't know the protocol on how to handle dilemmas. I just know that I want you to be happy, and I don't want to hurt you. With all the drama today, I felt like I was doing more harm than good. You're at war with your family…"

"As if that's out of the ordinary! What you just witnessed at the house of Hastings is typical. My sister and I have never been sisterly. Ian has always been a dick. And my parents only praise me because I keep their clientele expanding, which keeps their names in the papers, which keeps their pockets growing. Thanks to you, the first half of dinner was actually normal."

"But the Jenna thing is still my fault," Toby whimpered.

"I had already won Garrett's case before I met you. Jenna was going to hear about me on the news anyway."

"But the Jason thing. That's completely my fault."

Spencer looked down before sadly disclosing, "Toby, I'm a lawyer. People aim at me all the time. I'd take a rake over a bullet any day."

Toby cringed when Spencer reminded him the perils her occupation encompassed. He never really thought about that. And now that it was embedded in his mind, he wanted nothing more than to be there for her. Pulling her petite frame into his, he pressed his body into hers as if he was shielding her from all harm, both physically and emotionally. Spencer's hand flew from his chest to his neck. Planting her head into the crook of his neck, Spencer felt like she fit perfectly in his embrace.

"Please… don't let me go," she pled.

Toby gripped the girl in question tighter, listening as their heartbeats serenaded in beautiful unison. Her phone vibrated and rung again. Spencer started to grovel over the many interruptions always trying to spoil their moments, but the singsong humming eluding from her hugger caused her to shut up and listen. Instead of complaining about her phone, Toby matched the lyrics of the song that was perfect for this very moment.

_There's no way I could let you go  
There's no way I could let you go  
There's no way I could let you go_

Spencer showered his neck with a rainfall of kisses as his Adam's Apple continued to bob due to the sweet melodies emitting from his larynx.

_And it seems to me  
We sing soft and low  
Such a sweet hello _

Spencer removed her head from its position on his shoulder to stare into his eyes. Chorusing in, she joined in on her favorite song.

_Backpack on my back, standing on a railroad track  
It won't be long 'till I see you  
Why do I always have to leave the only one I'll ever need?  
Now hold me close while I breathe you._

The song ended, allowing the sincerity of silence to consume them. Toby's hand climbed up her back until he reached her chocolate locks. Stroking her hair caused Spencer to purr in appreciation for his touch, for his charisma, for his love.

Spencer's phone went off again.

"You should get that; maybe it's something important," he stated.

Retrieving her ringing phone from the depths of her coat, Spencer's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she caught a summary of what she missed.

5 Missed Calls

3 New Voicemails

22 Unread Emails

1 New Message

"Whoa. I'm kinda popular. You can drive while I shuffle through these alerts," Spencer said.

Once they were settled in the car, Spencer's fingertips went working away at her iPhone. Her call history included a missed call from Melissa—which she deleted along with its voicemail—and a missed call from each of her three best friends, with two from Emily and two voicemails from Emily as well.

Once Spencer listened to Emily's first message, she knew Aria and Hanna had called for the same reason. They saw her new relationship status online and desired details to fangirl over. Emily's second message was asking Spencer if she was still available to babysit Cody tomorrow so she and Maya could take advantage of the incredible Black Friday deals. This Christmas was going to be the girls' first one with their son, and they wanted to spoil him rotten.

Spencer texted the swimmer back, letting her know she was sticking to her promise to watch the little blond toddler.

Spencer was eager to see why so many emails. As soon as she entered her inbox, the word Facebook in bold dictated her eyes. All of the emails were from the social networking site, so she logged on to see the activity her profile acquired.

~:~

**Spencer J. Hastings** is now in a relationship with **Toby Cavanaugh**.

**Hanna Marin-Rivers, Caleb Rivers, Aria Montgomery, Ezra Fitz, Emily Fields, Maya Saint Germain**, and 42 others like this.

**Emily Fields**: I told you _SpencerJHastings_! He thinks you're gorrrgeous. He wants to kissss you. He wants to huggg you. He wants to looove you. #Sandra Bullock

**Aria Montgomery**: Alright _TobyCavanaugh_, I have yet to meet you, but you better treat my bestie right.

**Hanna Marin-Rivers**: That's right, small stuff! Or else…

**Caleb Rivers**: Or else what, babe? You gone chase him down the street with your pink furry lamp?

**Hanna Marin-Rivers**: It's FUSCHIA!

**Maya Saint Germain**: If Toby read these comments, he might change his mind about joining our circle.

**Hanna Marin-Rivers**: Not if Spencer does it…

**Emily Fields**: Does what?

**Aria Montgomery**: _EmilyField_s, you shouldn't have asked her that!

**Caleb Rivers**: Let just say it may or may not involve a chainsaw. LOL.

**Emily Fields**: #$%?!

_Aria Montgomery_ likes your comment.

**Hanna Marin-Rivers**: Squeeze his grapefruit!

**Emily Fields**: Again I say_—_ #$%?!

**Hanna Marin-Rivers**: I put a condom in her purse the other night at The Grille.

**Hanna Marin-Rivers**: Oh damn! I didn't mean to post that comment on here; it was supposed to be a text to you guys.

**Hanna Marin-Rivers**: I put a condom in her purse the other night at The Grille.

**Hanna Marin-Rivers**: Damn! I did it again!

**Aria Montgomery**: _HannaMRivers_, LOG OFF ALREADY!

_Emily Fields_ likes your comment.

**Ezra Fitz**: Welcome aboard the crazy-train _TobyCavanaugh_!

~:~

"What's so funny?" Toby asked as Spencer cracked up over the reactions online.

"My family may not condone our relationship, but my friends sure as hell do," Spencer chuckled.

Toby wobbled his head from side to side in excitement. At least there were some positive reactions to their unification. When Toby pulled into the driveway of his residence he unfortunately shared with Jenna, he turned the car off and looked at Spencer. He was about to lean in for a farewell kiss, but the expression on her face alerted him. Gone away was her lighthearted laughter. She was staring blankly at her phone, as if she received some bad news.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" he vexed.

"Nothing!" she pitched in a foreign high voice to convince him to believe her. Before he could question her, she saturated his lips with a parade of kisses. Meanwhile, her thumb kissed the delete button on her iPhone to destroy the disturbing text.

1 New Message

From: Unknown

_Drop the DiLaurentis case or you'll end up just like that little white bastard you love so much!_

…

**I am prepared to update daily—yelp, you heard, erm, read that right DAILY UPDATES—if you guys are prepared to review! While you're attacking that review button, don't forget to favorite and follow.**

**xoxo Siretha Elaine**


	20. Broken

**Chapter 20 – Broken**

For the umpteenth time, Spencer tossed and turned in bed. She growled audibly when she read the time on her phone. It was a quarter after four in the morning. That text she received earlier that evening resulted in the lawyer's inability to sleep.

_What are you so freaked out about? It's just some fool trying to scare you, but it won't be that easy. I'm a Hastings for crying out loud!_ Spencer smiled to herself as she let her conscience remind her of the obvious.

An even bigger smile danced on her visage when she thought about the beautiful blue eyed man who promised to sweep her off her feet during their first official date after her babysitting duties. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her!

Neglecting the existence of that ugly text, Spencer brushed the lame threat into oblivion. She settled back down in between her sheets, snuggling up to her pillow as if it were Toby. She was silly to let that message bother her. She had Toby Cavanaugh, and that was equivalent to having The Secret Service, the Army, the Navy, the Marines and those sturdy fine gentlemen from the movie _300_ on her side.

With that assuring statement, she permitted her worries to flee as each of her eyelids greeted her waterlines. As soon as Spencer let her guard down, a faint noise permeated throughout her apartment. Her upper body shot up in bed reflexively.

_Calm down, you silly girl_, she told herself. _It's probably just Sandals_.

Planting her bare toes into the plush carpet blanketing the floors of her luxury penthouse, Spencer slipped out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of cotton undies and Toby's borrowed shirt she never returned from the night of her drunken episode. Exiting her bedroom, she voyaged through the dark suite in search of the fuzzy white kitten she hadn't seen since she came home.

"Saaan-daaals," she cooed when she entered her kitchen.

Spencer was about to call the four-legged mammal's name again, but a yawn interrupted. During her yawn, her vision was briefly restricted due to her eyes involuntarily shrinking and producing weary tears. Through her fatigued sight, Spencer saw a tall shadow move in the darkness of her living room.

She froze in place, eyes widening, staring into the silent darkness. Her pounding heartbeat overrode her conscience trying to convince her she was just being paranoid. Spencer Hastings lived in a luxury penthouse suite on the top floor. Security guards worked the first floor round-the-clock. Even if someone was cute enough to seduce one of the guards to let them in, visitors still needed a resident to buzz them in or a keycard to use the elevators.

_I'm delusional; I think I had just a tad too much wine,_ Spencer avowed in reference to her glass of red wine she consumed when she got home. Hey, she deserved that drink after the hectic Thanksgiving she endured.

The figure moved again followed by another faceless shadow, their muffled voices in tow. She was not hallucinating. There was definitely somebody in her house. Two somebodies! Spencer gasped and ran into the kitchen. She didn't hesitate to envelop her fingers around the handle of a knife. She crouched down behind the granite top island that separated her open kitchen from her living room.

She tried to minimize her heavy breathing so her location wouldn't be disclosed. But it seemed as if the pair was already aware of her hiding place, because their footsteps grew louder as they neared the kitchen. Her heartbeat quickened as her palms secreted sweat by the masses. Her body trembled compulsorily with terror, causing her to loosen her grip on her weapon.

She closed her eyes, tears burning her strained pupils. An image of her sapphire eyed hero flashed through her mind, his enchanting smile giving her the courage she needed. When she opened her eyes, she felt like she had just been reborn. Just the thought of Toby's strength made bravery contagious. She squeezed the blade tighter, preparing to launch.

The intruders grew closer, their whispers becoming slightly audible. Spencer listened attentively. She couldn't understand what either of them were saying, but she could tell by the lightness of one of their voices that one of the trespassers was a woman.

Spencer was gripping the knife so tight that her knuckles were turning pure white. She really didn't want to hurt anyone or get hurt herself. But it was four o'clock in the morning. These people weren't here to join Spencer's book club or ask her what she was wearing to her date. They came to do something evil.

Was she really strong enough to take on both of them? Why couldn't they just rob her and leave? She had plenty of valuables. She kept praying that they would just grab and go. But as the unknown crossed the carpet and entered the kitchen, Spencer realized that wasn't going to happen.

Had they come to kill her?

Her waterworks detonated in the size of massive crocodile tears as she thought that this could possibly be her last day to… to live. She regretted not seeing through Garrett's faux act in time. She regretted not telling Melissa the real reason she despised Ian was because the two shared a forbidden kiss. She regretted not owning up to the truth about her romance with her client in the beginning.

But what she regretted the most was knowing how broken Toby would be when the news of Rosewood's beloved lawyer had been slain hit the newsstands. She knew he would blame himself and live the rest of his life in misery, especially if he found out about the text she withheld from him.

Hell no! She refused to let him suffer. She was going to fight until she couldn't fight anymore. She was a goddamn Hastings! In English, that translated to: _These clowns must not know who they are fucking with_. She was going to grab the bull by the horns and make them eat every letter of every word of that stupid text.

_Drop the DiLaurentis case or you'll end up just like that little white bastard you love so much!_

Wait! Spencer thought about the warning message thoroughly. Had the intruders already paid Toby an unfortunate visit?

…

**-Who's in Spencer's house?**

**-What do they want?**

**-Is Tobes ok?**

**The deal is still on for daily updates, so get those reviews/faves/follows in. Gracias, amigos!**


	21. Serious

**Chapter 21 – Serious**

Spencer was still crouching down when the kitchen light flickered on. A second later, a pair of pink and white Sketchers came into view as one of the trespassers stood before her.

"Spencer?" the woman called out with concern etched in her tone.

Spencer's eyes alleviated upwards to meet a set of familiar honey colored orbs. Dropping the blade, Spencer jumped to her feet and hugged the brunette. She was so grateful it was who it was. But then Spencer broke the embrace and pointed her slim finger at the woman.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing in my house at this time?!" Spencer shrieked.

Emily quickly placed her index finger over Spencer's moving lips, signaling her to keep her voice down. Emily nodded her head towards the person standing behind her. Spencer's eyes followed to see Maya with a snoozing blond toddler draped over her shoulder while she caressed his back soothingly.

"Ohhhhh," Spencer whispered, exhaling profoundly. "Me…. Babysit… you… shop."

Spencer felt like a complete idiot. Emily had just mentioned it to the lawyer hours ago that they would be bringing Cody over, so the mamas could get some Christmas shopping done. Of course, the best Black Friday deals were scored during the ungodly early hours of the morning, so the girls brought their son over at four a.m., so they could get in line at the stores before it got ridiculously too long prior to opening.

Whispering to Maya, Spencer instructed her to lay Cody down in her bed in her room. As soon as Maya disappeared from the kitchen, Emily shot Spencer an alarmed look.

"Are you ok?" the swimmer worried, taking notice of how visibly shaken her friend was.

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer partially fibbed. She was still trying to calm her nerves from what she thought almost occurred. "I just forgot how early you guys were coming over, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Em stated, half believing her. "You should've known we weren't intruders. This place has high tech security. Something else has you jumpy. Talk to me, Spence."

"It's noth-" Spencer began.

Emily quickly interrupted, "Spencer! Spill it!"

"Ok, ok. Some lunatic sent me this text trying to scare me."

"Who?"

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know. It was from a blocked number."

Em frowned up, "I didn't know you could text from a private number. Anyways, what did it say?"

"It was a death threat to drop Toby's case," Spencer explained.

Emily's eyes broadened in fear. "Oh my gosh! What did Toby say about it?"

Spencer looked away. "I didn't tell him, because it's no big deal. Trust me, it's best that he not know. He already freaked out on me earlier over some unfortunate events, blaming himself. This would only make things worse. Don't worry, Em. Lawyers, judges, cops, we get threats like this all the time, but it doesn't mean anything. Everything is ok," she said. In the midst of her monologue, Spencer tried to believe in what she was saying, too.

Emily exhaled; she was relieved to know her friend was ok. "Well, if you are ever in danger, at least you got Cavanaugh. And trust me, that's saying a lot. He'll always be there to save you."

Emily, unfortunately, knew that was factual due to her near death experience that she never shared with anyone. Only the four people who were present that awful day knew. Her pupils diverted down to the ground as flashbacks of how she received the nasty laceration to her abdomen started to play a marathon in her head. Just thinking about the person who did it to her made her want to sob. Although the swimmer planned to take this secret to the grave, she felt inclined to disclose the event with her best friend to assure her that no matter what, Toby would always be there for her.

"Spencer, this past summer…" Emily began to recall the fatal events. At that very moment, Maya reentered the kitchen. Emily terminated her speech, not wanting Maya to relive the horror.

"He's all settled and tucked in. Is my girl ready?" the jazz musician smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

"Yes," Em piped up blissfully. "Spencer, here's his diaper bag. Everything you need is in there. After we're done shopping, we're going to go home, wrap and hide his gifts."

"Ok, that's fine. Just call me when you're done, and I'll drop him off before I meet up with Toby."

"Ohhh, date night?" Emily teased.

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes as she blushed shyly. "Get out," she joked.

"Thanks for babysitting, Spence," Maya appreciated.

"No, thank you in advance for the amazing Christmas gift I know I better get for waking up before the roosters," Spencer grinned.

"You already got the best gift you could ever want," Emily sheepishly beamed.

Emily and Maya shared an appealing look before singing in unison. "You got Tobias!"

Spencer's jaws were starting to ache from how hard she had been smiling since Toby came into her life. She placed a hand on each of the girls' backs, ushering the teasing pair towards the door. "Goodbye," she snickered.

"Cody needs a playmate, so hurry up and unwrap that _gift_!" Emily shouted before Spencer shut the door.

…

"Spongy Carepants, Spongy Carepants, Spongy Carepants, Spon-geeee Care-paaaants!" Cody sang before bursting out into a round of laughter, trying to mimic the guffaws of the narrator of his favorite cartoon _Spongebob Squarepants_.

Spencer watched the toddler watch television from her stance in the kitchen where she was making him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch.

It was her first time babysitting Cody, and she wanted to make sure he felt adored considering his past. Although he was only two, Cody's life wasn't the best prior to Emily and Maya adopting him. His parents abandoned him when he was barely one, leaving the precious gem wrapped in dirty blankets on the steps of Rosewood's orphanage center where he resided until recently. When the adoption agency shared his heartbreaking story with hopeful parents Emily and Maya, they quickly elected to give the little one a home and lots and lots of love.

"Time for lunch," Spencer called out. "I made your favorite."

"Yaaay," the two year old exclaimed, running into the kitchen with his arms outstretched and a blanket tied around his neck which he called his cape. "Tanks you, Auntie Pency."

She giggled as she secured the little one in her arms and then deposited him atop her countertop. She slid his pre-cut sandwich and sippy cup of milk to him. She loved the nickname he'd given her. She remembered the day she told him her name, and he looked like she was speaking another language. Eventually, Pency was deprived from Spencer, and she fell in love with it.

The cutesy scroll down memory lane was interrupted when Spencer heard someone knocking.

"Be a good boy while I answer the door. I'll be right back," Spencer firmly instructed.

With a mouthful of bread, Cody consented, "I's will."

Spencer made a quick detour to visit her full length. After verifying nothing was stuck in her teeth and that her hair was suitable, she sashayed over to the front door wearing a wide grin. She and Toby agreed to meet up later that evening, but knowing him, he was probably missing her just as much as she was missing him and couldn't wait to see her. The feeling was mutual. When she opened the door, her smile dispersed. It wasn't Toby. It was the devil disguised in a navy Chanel dress.

"What do you want?" Spencer impolitely questioned, her eyes narrowed in on her target.

"I'm not here to fight with you," Melissa replied, her tone disbelieving. "Mom and dad are in the city shopping, and I really really need a babysitter right now."

Spencer didn't mind babysitting her niece at all. She wasn't going to let her rivalry with Melissa taint the bond she had with Taylor. So, she welcomed the curly haired girl who appeared from behind her mother's leg.

"Where's Ian?" Spencer asked.

Melissa rolled her eyes, remaining silent.

"If you want me to watch her…" Spencer began.

"I don't know. He didn't come home last night after you ran him off. That's why I need you to watch Tay, so I can…"

"Go find your husband," Spencer concluded. She had heard the declarative countless times before.

"Don't judge me, Spencer!" Melissa elicited. "You went after Toby yesterday."

"Because Toby is worth fighting for!" Spencer defended.

"And so is my marriage!"

"Not if the other party doesn't care!"

"Spencer, stop! You don't know everything!"

"I don't have to be a genius to know Ian is a complete jacka-"

"And I'm no saint either! I've done WORSE!" Melissa blurted before she could stop herself.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Here's Taylor's diaper bag. I'll pick her up later this evening," Melissa dully stated. "Bye, Pumpkin," she forced a smile at her daughter who was inside playing with Cody's toys scattered all over the floor. "Thank you for watching her." And with that, Melissa departed.

Spencer rolled her eyes in disgust before slamming the door. At that very moment, Spencer's cell phone rung. The nauseated feeling that began to consume her as a result of her distasteful chat with her sister quickly evaporated as the ringtone reserved for Toby rang through her ears. That boy must have had a sixth sense and knew now was the perfect time to call her. She picked up on the first ring.

"You're alive?" he gasped.

Instantly, Spencer froze up. Confusion and fear consumed her. Had Emily betrayed her and told Toby about that damn text?

"I thought you'd be buried underneath a layer of Lego blocks surrounded by tiny dinosaurs by now," he clowned.

Spencer quickly calmed down, realizing he was joking around and referring to how her babysitting was going. "Oh, I'm fine. You can put away your Avengers' action figures."

"Awl, man," he cooed while laughing.

"Cody is a good little boy," she informed him.

Cody heard her statement and frowned up immensely. "I mean, big boy; he's such a good big boy."

His smile returned, displaying his brown and purple covered teeth.

"I can't talk long, Toby. I'm working doubles," she told him. "I'm babysitting Taylor, too."

A second later, Cody started crying, because he spilled his milk all over the counter. Seeing him cry made Taylor sad and she began to wail, too. "Uh-no. Gotta go," she stated before hanging up.

Two hours and several silly things later, Spencer was chasing a naked Taylor around the coffee table. Spencer was in the middle of changing her diaper when she made the mistake to take her eye off of her for one second. Taylor utilized the moment to crawl away sans pants and diaper.

"For such short legs, you sure can move fast," Spencer said as the laughing toddler continued to circle the furniture.

In the midst of playing ring-around-the-rosie, Spencer hadn't acknowledged Cody's actions. His curiosity of the product that Spencer had sprinkled on Taylor's butt caused him to pick the bottle up. Replicating what he saw his aunt do, he shook the bottle up and down, baby powder raining down like snowflakes.

"Got cha!" Spencer smiled when she finally claimed the naked toddler. While she attended to clothing her, Cody had voyaged down the hall.

"Ok, Cody…" Spencer called and turned around to find a white trial leading out of the room. She followed the baby powder down the hall and into her bedroom. "Ok, mister, you're in a lot of tr…" she began but cut her warning short when she saw Cody.

With a frightened expression plastered on his pale face and tears rolling down his cheeks, Cody was balled up in the corner.

"Cody, sweetie, what's wrong?"

With a quivering hand, he pointed inside Spencer's closet. She peeked inside her closet. The sight caused her to vomit instinctively.

Sloppily written on the wall in all caps read: _This is the little white bastard I was talking about. Drop the case, bitch!_

Near her feet was a red-stained, lifeless Sandals.

…

**Author's Note:**

**sPoByIsMyoT3****—Yes, I was guilty of that in my other two stories (unintentionally), and she did bring that to my attention. That's why I took those stories down. I do respect and admire her work, and I have apologized to her for that. Last chapter was inspired from two Spencer scenes from the show when she mistaken Wren then Toby for maniacs and armed herself with a knife. I hope you read this chapter to see it's not the same with this story. I really do appreciate your honest feedback.**


	22. Embrace

**Chapter 22 - Embrace**

Spencer's Mercedes was zipping down the roads of Rosewood as if it were a racecar nearing the finish line. After the heartbreaking discovery, she grabbed the kids and dashed out of the suite immediately. It wasn't safe.

Her only roommate had been inhumanely slaughtered and stashed away in her closet all night. That's why Spencer couldn't sleep. She couldn't fathom it last night, but she knew something didn't feel right and it kept her up all night. She wished she would have made the discovery instead of Cody.

She glanced in her rearview to check on the toddlers. Cody hadn't said anything since the tragedy. He just sobbed into Spencer's shoulder as she carried him and Taylor out of the building towards her car. Thankfully, Taylor didn't see the unfortunate sight and wasn't aware of what was going on, but she was smart enough to know Cody was very sad. She offered him one of her toys from her diaper bag in hopes to cheer the traumatized boy up.

Spencer turned off her car when she pulled into her sister's driveway. She unbuckled her niece and secured her on her hip and her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm taking Taylor to her mommy. I'll be right back, Cody," Spencer explained.

The look on his face broke her heart. His watery blue eyes stared eerily at her, water trickling from his lashes like waterfalls. He whimpered, too frightened to enunciate his disapproval of her statement. It was apparent he didn't want to be alone, not even for a second.

"You can come with me, sweetie," she resolved, assisting him out of the automobile.

With Taylor on her hip and Cody squeezing the feeling out of her hand, Spencer speedily walked up the curvy sidewalk that led to Thomas's manor. She let go of his hand to ring the doorbell. She rang it several times until the chiming started to annoy her; then she started banging on the door. She heard someone yell that he was coming, but Spencer's patience was nonexistent. She needed to deposit both of the children to their respective caregivers as soon as possible, before she broke down completely.

As soon as the door parted, Spencer extended the one-year-old towards the door opener. As he gained possession of his daughter, Ian took notice of Spencer's hurriedness and the puffy red outlines margining his sister-in-law's eyes.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she lied.

"Then why does your face looks like it got into a fight with your hair, and they both lost?" he investigated.

Spencer slammed Taylor's diaper bag into Ian's chest. "Thank you for your concern." _You fucking jerk, _she added silently. "I would love—not—to stick around and chit chat, but I have to get him home to his parents."

"Who?"

"Co-" Spencer paused when she looked down to see Cody was no longer by her side. She spun around, completing a 360 turn, eyes scrutinizing the lawn. Except for the fallen leaves and mailbox, the yard was empty. Spencer's hand flew to her mouth to muffle her squeals and cries.

Her throat was too dry to call the missing toddler's name. She didn't know how she managed to run with her wobbly legs trembling incessantly, but she did. She darted towards her car to see if he had gotten back inside. Peering through the window to see it was vacant, Spencer panicked. She insipidly slid down the side of her car; the origins of a nervous breakdown approaching.

Her first time babysitting him and she failed miserably. The little boy had already suffered enough hardships; he was promised that things would be better when he gained his new family. But one day with Spencer, and he'd seen the most gruesome scene ever—fur and blood splattered on the wall where the mammal's body was rammed into repeatedly until his helpless meows subsided.

Spencer snapped out of her funk when she heard a small series of whimpers. Through her teary vision, she made out the outline of a pair of tiny navy sneakers peaking from the back of the vehicle. She ran. As soon as her eyes found the boy in question, she got down on one knee and pulled him into a tight embrace. Her first instinct was to scold him for running off like that, but she opted to be gentle, considering the obvious.

"Cody, sweetie, why did you run off like that?"

"I gotted scared…" he winced, looking past her.

"Oh, Cody, darling, please don't run off like that again. Ok?" she pled. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. But your Auntie Pency will never let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

He nodded his head, his blond locks bouncing in conjunction with his freefalling tears.

"Come on. Let's get you some ice cream and then home to your mommies."

When Spencer delivered Cody to Emily, the lawyer had mastered a faux demeanor so Emily wouldn't suspect anything wrong. Sure, she planned on telling Emily what had occurred, but not now. She didn't possess the courage in reviewing the horrid details at the moment.

…

Toby was eagerly flipping through the pages he had just printed offline. He had promised his girlfriend—oh, how he adored that term, his girlfriend—an unforgettable romantic evening that would sweep her off her feet. He was readying himself to go to the supermarket for the ingredients needed. He stuffed the list of items into the pocket of his jacket and headed for the door. When he opened the front door of the apartment, a body came crashing into him.

She was about to hammer on Toby's door when he opened it; his timing couldn't have been more impeccable. She leaped forward, tossing her arms around his neck to support her declining strengthen.

"Spencer!" he gasped, unaware of her callous afternoon.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew she was hurting; he made it his duty long ago to protect and cherish her. Without any hesitation, Toby wrapped his arms around her frame. Just like he did the first day he met her, he scooped the beauty into his arms. He brushed his shoulder against the door to close it then voyaged down the hallway towards the second bedroom that he called his own.

Spencer buried her nose into his neck, her tears bungee-jumping from her cheeks and onto his leather jacket. She watched her feet dangle above the carpet as her Superman towed her with ease. Through her low cries, she stifled a small guffaw. _He did promise to sweep me off my feet_, she thought as he carried her into his bedroom.

…

**You can expect daily updates; my goal is to finish this story before the show returns. Don't fret; it's not over yet. There are maaany chapters to go. **

**8 reviews for another chapter today? Eh?**


	23. Together

**Chapter 23 – Together**

Toby deposited the delicate cargo unto his mattress as gentle as possible. With his face being in such a close range of hers, he couldn't help but to brush his lips across hers. When she smiled during the kiss, he knew she didn't mind. His lips journeyed upwards and horizontally to kiss away the downpour cascading down each of her cheeks.

Spencer closed her eyes, allowing herself to bask in his sweetness and drift off into a sea of sincerity that swallowed her previous worries. His kisses were the perfect medicine to soothe her aching heart over the sudden loss of Sandals Hastings.

Toby pulled away and motioned towards the door. Spencer reached out and grabbed his wrist. He swiveled his head to peer over his shoulder. His heart broke a million times when he saw the hopelessness embedded in her big, brown orbs sprinkled with restrained tears.

She hoarsely begged, "Don't go."

"I promise I'll be right back, baby," he assured her with a wink that generated a small smile from her.

When he was out of sight, Spencer pulled the covers up to her reddened cheeks to hide her bashful grin. She couldn't mask her excitement over the title that slipped out of his mouth. Her dark day seemed to light up slightly just over him calling her baby. She was ecstatic to be his baby. Spencer couldn't believe life existed before she was his baby.

Toby returned as promised, trekking over to Spencer speedily. Extending the glass of ice water accessorized with a lemon and a straw, Toby also delivered two tiny tablets into her hand.

Spencer didn't have the covers to conceal her larger-than-life smile this time. She had once asked herself if Toby could be even more perfect. Of course, the question was rhetorical at the time, but now she had the answer—yes, yes, and uh, yes! She adored him greatly for his utmost compassion. She knew he was curious—extremely—as to the reason for her sudden sullen state, but he was so considerate by not forcing her to talk before she was comfortable. She beamed even more as she placed the aspirins on her tongue. She didn't have to tell him how bad her head—and her heart—was throbbing. It was amazing how he just knew what to do instantly.

After discarding his Timberlands and tossing his jacket across the back of his computer chair, Toby climbed into bed with her. Spencer's body was like a magnet to his. She backed her thing up until her physique collided with his. He draped an arm over the side of her torso, in which she reacted to by placing her arm on his and interlocking their fingers.

Toby used his free hand to claim a handful of her untamed tresses, relocating her wavy locks behind her ear to expose her neck. Spencer felt like an ice cube baking under the summer sun. She was melting into his embrace as he decorated her neck with a series of light kisses. The sounds eluding from her larynx confirmed he was on the right path to making her feel better. Her entire body quaked in his embrace. What he did next really caused her to thank the heavens above for placing this man in her life. The most serene sounds hummed against her skin.

_Don't you worry about a thing_

_Just come and lay up under me tonight_

Spencer snuggled closer to him to hear his singsong baritone tunes more fluently.

_I was up thinking of something I should do for you  
Even though it's only been a few hours, girl, I missed you  
Don't wanna do nothing more than to hold you  
And let you know I'm happy you're my best friend_

Toby felt Spencer's stomach contract vigorously as her sobs deepened. He squeezed her phalanges that were still entwined with his, reminding her that he had her and he would never let her go.

_Part of my happiness, I owe you  
For always believing in me  
Let me repay you, starting with right now_

The more he sang, the move she bobbled her head, the smaller her cries grew. He continued to permit his minty breath to kiss her skin, calming her via edited lyrics from one of his favorite songs that he improvised to mirror his true emotions.

_We can cuddle all through the night  
We can let the moonlight fill the room  
And Imma DJ all of your favorite songs  
You ain't gotta worry about a thing, _

_Just come and lay up under me tonight_

During that verse, Spencer had rotated her position. Still entrapped in his arms, now she was facing him. She was lost at sea in his oceanic eyes. She remembered the first day they met; his alluring specs being the first thing she saw in the dark stairwell. The message in her eyes urged him to proceed with his song.

_Oh, if you need me, Spence, I'm on my way  
When it comes to you, I'll do my best  
It's just you and me all night  
Don't worry about a thing,_

_Just come and lay up under me tonight_

There was a pause in his singing as he leaned forward to kiss away her new tears.

_Don't worry about a thing, just come and lay up under me tonight…_

And that was the last thing she permitted him to say before she kidnapped his lips. Cradling the back of his head with her fingers entwined in his spiked 'do, Spencer pulled him closer for more access to his taste, craving him unconditionally. Toby was more than happy over the passionate moment, overjoyed he managed to lift her mood.

When the kiss ended, so did the mystery of Spencer's gloom.

"Toby," she lightly sobbed, "Someone murdered Sandals."

Toby had no idea who Sandals was, but hearing that someone was murdered caused him to fret. He pulled Spencer closer, his hands still enveloping her petite frame. His large hands travelled up and down her back in slow strokes in an attempt to keep her calm.

"Who is Sandals?" he quietly inquired.

"He was my best friend," she winced, an accumulation of tears forming in her mahogany eyes. "Toby, someone came into my house and killed my cat."

Toby had been begging his masculinity to help him stay strong and not cry. But seeing his girl in this horrid state and learning of this news, it was only a matter of time before his clouds unleashed its contents.

"Sp-Spencer…" he stuttered, unable to process the revelation. "Who'd do that? And why?"

As much as she didn't want to tell him, she had to be honest with him. He needed to know. They needed to work together more than ever now to solve the seemingly unsolvable crime.

"I think the person who killed Alison killed Sandals, too."

Toby's sapphire gems increased in size, fear etched in his orbs. His breathing quickened, baffled by each new statement.

"Whoever killed Alison knows I'm your lawyer. Somehow this person acquired my phone number and address. He, she, I don't know who, hell, shem (shem—the combination of he/him and she/her to identify an anonymous person with an unknown gender) texted me, telling me to drop your case or they'll write me off just like they did my poor baby…"

He had heard enough. Toby Cavanaugh was fired up, fed up, and furious. If this person thought he would sit by idly while his girl was threatened, shem had another thing coming—and that thing was The Cavanaugh. His rage was the opposite of the Sour Pouch candy. While the treat was sour, then sweet, then gone, Toby was not when it came to protecting Spencer. You can supersize the sour, hold the sweetness, and prepare for an endless battle. No one threatened his girlfriend. No one!

"Spencer, that's it! You're off the case!" he ordered.

"Wait, what?" she vexed.

"I'm not going to allow you to be a target, because of the mess I made. I refuse to put you in harm's way. You're off the case, and that's final."

"No, it's not final," she retorted.

Toby was surprised she was battling his decision.

"Spencer, I'm trying to keep you safe…"

"Firing me isn't going to make the boogie man go away! Toby, think about it. This person easily slipped in and out of my house unnoticed. My house! Whoever shem is knows me in order to know where I live and that I had a pet. And if shem knows me well, then shem knows I won't rest until this case is solved. So, no, taking me off this case will not put me in the clear. It'll just slow the process down, giving shem more time to concoct of a scheme to frame you. You know damn well no one in this town can beat this case the way I can!"

Toby was speechless. He knew deep down she was accurate about everything.

"I'll take your silence as you rehiring me," she simpered.

Toby closed his eyes, exhaling profusely. Spencer scooted up vertically, so he could use her mounds as pillows. She ran her fingers through his hair, taking detours to the south to caress the nape of his neck and his sturdy shoulder blades.

She dropped her octave down a notch, so her raspy voice wouldn't come off ill-mannered. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you want, Toby; but it seems like the only way. And I appreciate how much you consider my well-being, baby, I really do." She kissed his hair and chuckled, "You make it so hard to be a modern post-feminist when you go all alpha male."

Toby whimpered like an injured puppy, "Do you want me to stop?"

Spencer smiled sheepishly, "No."

She didn't have to ask, and he didn't have to say it. It was obvious that Spencer would not be going home tonight; she was staying with him—in his room, in his bed, in his arms.

Toby tightened his grip on her. Spencer was just too amazing. Every minute he spent with her, he found a hundred more things to adulate about her. He couldn't wait until all this mess was behind them, so he could focus on her and her solely. His heart had informed him long before they were official that she was going to play more than a temporary role in his life. But before they could move forward, there was a mountain of chaos that needed to be conquered. As much as he preferred she not be involved, he knew he needed her. She needed him. They needed each other.

"Time to get our Bonnie and Clyde on, then."

…

**Beyoncé's lyrics from "Lay Up Under Me" were altered. **


	24. Exposed

**Chapter 24 – Exposed**

Spencer's eyelids separated only to be blinded by the brightness of the sun rays consuming the room. Groaning in dissatisfaction that morning interrupted her slumbering, she rolled over unto her stomach to avoid the day. Instead of colliding with the body she hugged all throughout the night, her arms and legs canoodled a collection of pillows and ruffled blankets. Her eyes flew back open, and her heart went into overdrive. Considering the unfortunate discovery that was unearthed in her house yesterday, it was understandable for her to freak out now.

"Toby?!" she winced as she rapidly removed herself from under the layers of blankets and scurried out of bed. "TOBY?!"

"Spencer," a low voice cooed as he entered the bedroom. "Calm down and get back in bed. How can I surprise you with breakfast in bed if you're not in bed?"

Spencer immediately calmed down and obeyed the blue-eyed oppressor. As she crawled back into his bed, she smiled immensely. Once she was positioned in an upright position with her back to his headboard, Toby ushered a rolling cart into the room. Spencer's smile had never been so enormous, especially at this hour of the day.

"For my lady Hastings, I present to you, the finest cuisine in Rosewood, compliments of the legendary gourmet chef Sir Cavanaugh," Toby gloated.

"Ok, I'll eat your yucky food, but I'm not calling you _Sir Cavanaugh_," Spencer teased.

"But my queen, you just did," Toby grinned, offering her a wink as he loaded her lap with the edible goodies. "Wait a second, did you just call my food yucky?"

"So what if I did? I'm the queen; I can do whatever," she playfully snapped while folding her arms over her chest.

Toby took a page out of Spencer's playbook and hit her with the pout. Those aquamarine tinted eyes of his turned bluer than usual and his chin formed his signature dent. He was like a kid in the candy store that you couldn't say no to, because he was incredibly irresistible.

Smacking her lips together, Spencer sassily retorted, "What I said was yummy. I called your food yummy, Sir Cavanaugh."

When Toby's smile of victory returned to his handsome face, Spencer's hormones kicked in—urging her to leap across the room, wrap her legs around his waist, and let him have his way with her. He was irresistible without trying.

_Curse you, Hanna_, Spencer thought, in reference to her naughty thoughts summoned by Hanna's tirade she so boldly expressed on Facebook the other day. Spencer did check her purse; and there it was: an early Christmas gift from Hanna. Even Emily had shared an interested in Spencer's personal life. Emily was pressuring her to create a playmate for Cody. Spencer was certain once Aria and Toby met, Aria would flash her engagement ring and be like _hint, hint, Toby_. Spencer wanted to spend the rest of her life with Toby, and he seemed to mirror those feelings as well. However, neither of the lovebirds wanted to rush into things.

Spencer quickly recanted her last statement when Toby took his shirt off. He was standing in the opened doors of his closet when he pulled his pajama shirt over his head. Spencer could only see his back, but she could tell he maintained a male model's physique.

Grabbing a few articles of clothing, Toby tossed them across his bare shoulder in conjunction with an oversized towel. Then, he turned around. Spencer's eyes were naturally drawn to his abs. His acres of abs looked like they had been immaculately crafted by the manufacturer of Ken dolls. Without even realizing how much she was staring, Spencer tilted her head to the side for another angle of her Greek god.

"I'm going to hit the shower before we head over to your place," he said, aware of her fondness of his partial nudity and fighting a grin.

"Oh, no, don't rush," Spencer subconsciously declared, "Really… don't rush at all."

Toby smirked; his cheeks lit up. Spencer, now aware of her drooling, snapped out of her lust driven fixation. Toby trekked her way, purposely sashaying his exquisite form to prolong Spencer's trance.

"You know that's my shirt," he declared, reminding her of the material currently residing on her torso. Toby leaned forward, his face inching closer to hers.

"Yeah, and you're never getting it back," she toyed.

Toby grinned, "I don't want it back."

He gingerly brushed his lips across hers while steadying her head with his massive hand on her head, encasing a handful of her tresses. When he attempted to insert his tongue into her oral cavity, Spencer eagerly accepted. Besides the birds' singsong chirping outside the window, the only sounds filling the empty house were the smacking of their wet lips.

Toby somehow managed to sneak this comment in: "Just like the one I lent you when you slept over at the loft after your drunken rendezvous, you look better in them than I do."

And his lips reconnected with hers. By now, Spencer's hands had found a home on his bare chest; her fingers surveyed the currents of his flesh, impressed with his hairless, well-defined torso. When she dragged her nails across his abdominal, Toby jerked at the ticklish effect, prematurely breaking the kiss.

Toby exhaled in sheer bliss as he voyaged out of the room towards the bathroom while Spencer pouted at the loss of contact. That hot make-out session… oh Spencer vowed she could get used to waking up to that every morning before her stressed filled day at the office.

Spencer snapped out of her daydreams when the loud ringing of the house's landline startled her. _Seriously, who still have landlines?_ Spencer laughed as she emerged from Toby's bedroom.

Spencer lightly knocked on the bathroom door. "Toby, your house phone is ringing. Would you like for me to answer it?"

"Let the answering machine pick it up. Jenna can't know that you were here, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That's right. She banned me from the Marshall-Cavanaugh residence."

Spencer rolled her eyes at the memory of the disastrous meet-and-greet with Toby's stepsister that resulted in the lawyer being exiled from the premises forever.

After the automated voice instructed the caller what to do, an old lady began to leave a message.

"Jenna, darling, this is your mother. I was just calling to check on you, dear. Emmett and I are very sad that you couldn't make it for Thanksgiving, but we understand you caught the flu. We hope you feel better soon. Maybe we'll see you and Tobias for Christmas. Call me when you can, dear. Love you."

_If she was sick with the flu, why wasn't she at home in the bed right now?_ Spencer briefly wondered, but quickly pushed the thought aside because it wasn't her business.

En route to returning to her boyfriend's bedroom, Spencer heard a car door slam. Being dubbed Veronica Mars by Hanna once, Spencer lived up to the title, permitting her curiosity to lead her down the hall. Pulling back the curtain that blanketed the window in the living room, Spencer peeked outside. When her eyes landed upon the source of the noise, Spencer nearly choked on the pancake particles she was chewing in her mouth.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_, Spencer complained.

Emerging from a neon yellow Camaro was Jenna. She walked around the vehicle to entertain the driver with a farewell smooch before heading towards the apartment. Spencer was too busy staring at Jenna in utter shock to realize who the driver of the vehicle was.

Spencer was ready to hang a sign_: Bitch can see!_

Strutting her slim frame up the sidewalk, Jenna didn't have her cane nor was she sporting sunglasses. Her forest green eyes were fully functional.

Spencer backed away from the window, dashing down the hall. She heard Jenna's key unlocking the door. Spencer looked down the hallway. There was no way she was going to make it to Toby's bedroom in time. She opted for the door on her right—the bathroom.

When Toby heard the bathroom door open and close, he poked his head out from around the curtain, startled to see Spencer.

"Spencer, what-"

His interrogation was abruptly terminated by the collision of her hand to his lips. Before she could whisper what was going on, Jenna was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Toby," Jenna called from the other side of the door. "Is my phone in your bathroom?"

Both Spencer and Toby's eyes averted toward the marble counter where Jenna's cell phone lay.

"Uh, uh, I'm in the shower, Jenna," Toby stuttered apprehensively.

Both Spencer and Toby's eyes enlarged in anxiety as they watched the silver doorknob turn. Before Toby could say anything, Spencer ripped the shower curtain back, joined him, and then reclosed it to conceal them.

"I didn't realize until after mom and dad picked me up for Thanksgiving, and we were halfway out of Pennsylvania that I didn't have it," Jenna lied once she entered the lavatory.

"I really can't talk right now, Jenna. I'm-I'm getting shaving cream in my mouth."

"Okay. See you later, bro."

Once Jenna exited, Toby turned around towards the shower head, smiling bashfully and devilishly at he and Spencer's current arrangement. Spencer's mind was going into overdrive, because she just caught Jenna in a lie. According to Jenna's mom, she didn't spend Thanksgiving with them. Also, the bitch could see. Spencer was about to bring the matter to Toby's attention, but her focus was majorly derailed.

Following the waterfalls cascading down his bare back, Spencer's eyes halted to admire his toned tush. _Nice_ _butt_, she raved internally.

As if he read her mind, Toby turned around to get her opinion on _that_. This time all she could think was:

ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLA SDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL!

"You wanna share a towel, too?"

...

**Thanks for the get well soon wishes! You guys are so sweet—like pre-3x12 Toby sweet!**

**Sorry for the hiatus. It won't happen again. I'm currently working on chapter 28, so daily updates still ensues if you guys are still kind enough to review/fav/follow. **


	25. Set-Up

**Chapter 25 – Set-Up**

After successfully sneaking Spencer out of the apartment without Jenna's knowledge, they loaded up in Spencer's sedan. Spencer volunteered Toby to drive, considering she had too much on her mind to concentrate on the road. Today, the two were going to bury Sandals. He deserved a proper burial. He also deserved justice, in which Spencer and Toby would eventually accomplish.

The ride over to Spencer's penthouse was eerily quiet. Toby wasn't sure if Spencer was on mute because of the loss of her pet kitten or because she wasn't ready to see his pet snake.

Assuming the former, Toby asked, "Do you have a shovel?"

Spencer, still gazing out the window, solemnly replied, "No. We'll have to buy one."

It broke Toby's heart to hear the glumness etched in her tone. He couldn't wait to find the bastard who killed Alison and Sandals. Apparently, the duo was close to finding out the truth; that's why Sandals was victimized, as a scare tactic to get them to back off. But the killer made one huge mistake—shem's cowardly approach only infuriated Spencer and Toby, thus motivating them to work harder on the mystery.

When Toby pulled up in front of Spencer's building, an irregular feeling consumed the brunette. Although she had happily called this place her home for years, right now it felt like a foreign place. She felt more at home last night when she was entrapped in Toby's safety net. Toby detected her reluctance.

Cupping her chin in his massive hand, Toby directed Spencer's attention towards him. He rested his forehead atop hers, forcing her auburn orbs to meet his cerulean ones.

"I'm going to be with you every step of the way," he professed.

"Always?" she winced; her usual raspy voice now resembled the small squeaks of a frightened mouse.

"Always and forever," he confirmed.

"Promise?" she tested.

Staring consecutively into her hopeless brown globes so she could detect his serenity, Toby avowed, "Spencer Hastings, no matter where you are, if you need me, I will always be there for you. I promise; I swear; I guarantee. I will utilize my last breath protecting you, because I lo-"

Fear overwhelmed Spencer when he mentioned dying; she interrupted him, unaware of the magical statement he was about to announce. "Don't talk like that!" she begged. Opting to change the topic, she pointed towards her building. "Come on."

When Spencer opened the door to her luxury suite, she suddenly became paralyzed in the doorway. She couldn't believe someone had easily invaded her living quarters and did the unthinkable. Tears clouded her eyes as she remembered the gruesome scene in her closet.

"Toby, I can't…"

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry..." he pouted as he encased her in his embrace. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Amongst her agonizing cries, she managed to communicate the location of Sandals to the carpenter. After reassuring her that things would get better, once they got justice for Ali and Sandals, Toby followed Spencer's directions that instructed him in her bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was the light grey long sleeved shirt draped over the foot of her canopy bed. It was the first shirt he lent her. Toby smiled largely. Apparently, she slept in his shirt. He was flattered.

But his flattery was swiftly replaced with sullenness when his eyes scrutinized the grisly display in her closet. He knew it would take a long time before Spencer and Cody recovered from this. Nonetheless, he would be there for her every step of the way, as promised.

Concealing the carcass in a shoe box with a lid, Toby speedily exited the room. He vouched to clean the remains and ugly message after Sandals' funeral. She didn't need a reminder of her loss.

When Spencer saw him, she gasped as her hands flew to her vibrating jaws—the result of her hysterical sobs. She knew Sandals was dead, but seeing the box made it more realistic. It was unbearable. Her tears were freefalling; her volume was escalading.

The scene was equally difficult for Toby. It broke his heart to see her in this broken state. He wrapped his available arm around her abdominal, pulling her into him, permitting her to use him as her support mechanism.

Spencer latched onto Toby, never releasing her tight grip on him until they reached the Mercedes. Ushering her to the passenger's side, Toby's gentlemanlike mannerism caused him to open and close her door for her. Then, he popped the truck to store the box.

Toby scrunched up his face in confusion at the sight of the only item in Spencer's trunk. He placed the box next to the object before lowering the trunk. When he returned to the driver's seat, he turned to face Spencer.

"I thought you said you didn't own a shovel. There's one in your trunk," Toby informed her.

"Really? Hmm… I don't remember buying one, but of course, I don't remember purchasing a lot of junk I have."

Toby utilized the moment to add a goofy remark in an attempt to lighten the mood. "That's because you don't purchase some of the stuff you have. You steal them from TobyRUs," Toby joked.

A small smile invaded her face; she knew he was referring to his shirts.

Trying to keep the grin plastered on her beautiful face, he continued, "The boss doesn't mind. He kinda has the hots for you."

Spencer blushed, exchanging her wet face for a reddened one. "Well, I hate to inform him, but he's got some big competition."

"Wait. What? Who?!" Toby demanded, nearly slamming on the brakes at the revelation.

Spencer giggled tremendously, enjoying his jealousy. "There's this blue-eyed carpenter, this blue-eyed chef, this blue-eyed Superman, this blue-eyed Greek god… need I continue?"

Toby grinned, "Hmm. Seems like you have a thing for blue eyes."

Toby looked her way, batting his lashes to showcase his sapphire orbs.

Spencer pointed to the road. "You should keep your blue eyes on the road, because I think we're lost," she claimed as she viewed their green surroundings.

"We're not lost. We're here," he announced as he pulled over.

"Where is here?" she inquired.

Toby got out of the vehicle and circled it to open Spencer's door for her. She hesitated, nonverbally demanding answers before she exited the car.

"Here is where we'll bury Sandals. I think it's a great place where he can rest in peace. And you can come visit him in a serene setting. A place reserved exclusively for you and Sandals."

During his explanation, Spencer emerged from the vehicle to see the view. The setting was breathtaking. An interruption in the rows of trees provided a quiet, secluded area that overlooked the town of Rosewood from the top of a hill. Spencer moved closer to Toby and interlaced her fingers with his.

She corrected him, "A place reserved exclusively for you, me and Sandals."

Crinkles formed around his eyes. He was happy she trusted him to be a part of this sacred moment. She planted a light kiss on his cheek before moving back towards the car.

Toby dug a shallow hole near the sign that read: _You are now leaving the city of Rosewood, Population 7,989_. After the box was placed into its designated spot, Spencer and Toby began covering it with soil. In the midst of the emotional moment, Spencer's tears detonated. Toby pulled his weeping girlfriend into his embrace as he sat down on the massive boulder stationed behind them.

Spencer couldn't believe how comfortable she was around this man. She wasn't the type to let anybody in easily. She always played it smart and shielded her heart with a thick wall to avoid heartbreak. That's why Spencer hadn't been in a serious relationship in years. She dated a few guys while she attended UPenn, but those were always casual and short term at her discretion. She hadn't anticipated falling for Toby, especially not this hard so soon. But she didn't regret permitting him to penetrate her guarded wall. Moments like this, with him being there when she needed him the most and holding her ever so close, she knew he was the one.

It was just unfortunate the monstrous amount of baggage that came equipped with their relationship—namely the unsolved DiLaurentis case, the fallout with Jenna, the confrontation with Jason, the disapproval of her parents. And now they were the target of a deranged murderer.

While one of his hands performed the windshield wiper effect across the small of her back to soothe her, the phalanges of his other hand drummed timorously on the large stone they employed as their bench. There was a conspiracy growing in her mind that he desperately wanted to share with her, but he wasn't sure now was the appropriate time. Little did he know, Spencer's thoughts mirrored his, except she wasn't patient.

"Toby," her voice came out small and fragile, but she still proceeded. "I think I know who's threatening me."

His voice matched her glumness as he lowly proclaimed, "Me too."

Spencer disconnected the friction between their bodies as she sat upright. Her teary eyes met his. "Seriously? You do?" she vexed.

"These threats started Thanksgiving Day, right?" Spencer nodded, affirming his statement. Toby continued, "I know we made a LOT of enemies that day, but there is one in particular who obviously carries an interest in us pursuing this case."

Spencer nodded again. Assuming they were on the same page, the pair prepared to cast their votes. Her lips separated to voice who she suspected at the same time his did.

"Jenson!" was the misconstrued moniker that surfaced.

The duo looked at each in astonishment, honestly disappointed in the other's answer.

"Wait. Did you just say Jenna? As in my stepsister Jenna?" Toby inquired.

"Yes, I did. Isn't it obvious why? She wasn't shy about expressing her utter dislike of me."

"Yeah, that's true, but that was over Garrett's case. I don't understand how this case would affect her at all."

"Well according to you, Garrett was a member of your fraternity. Right?"

Toby's brows furrowed. He wasn't seeing the relevance in the matter. "Yes. But I'm still not connecting the dots."

"Well, that means Garrett was at the Labor Day party, considering he's a member of your frat house. At the time of the party, Garrett and Jenna were dating. That means Jenna was at the party."

"I don't remember if she was there or not, but it's possible she was. But what would be her motive?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I'm still trying to discover," she stated. "What's with that look on your face? You don't look convinced."

"Because I'm not," he admitted, frankly disgusted with Spencer's accusation. "Jenna and I barely knew Alison. I told you—she had just returned home after spontaneously transferring to a college down south about two years prior."

"Well maybe something happened at the party between the two that angered Jenna. At least my theory is better than yours. You said Jason."

"You saw how aggressive he was Thanksgiving. He nearly knocked you out with a damn rake!"

Spencer explained, "He was distraught, which was understandable considering the circumstances. Alison was his sister. There's no way he'd hurt his own sister…"

"You don't know that. It's not like they were the best of friends. Of all the brothers, Jason inhaled the most poison. Maybe he had a drunken moment and hurt her."

"That's highly possible, too, but…"

Toby interrupted when a supplementary theory invaded his critical thinking. "Maybe he's the reason she suddenly transferred schools. I mean, she didn't even tell her parents she was thinking about it. They got a call from Ali after she was in Georgia. Something had to have happened to cause her to move so quickly."

Spencer probed for more of his theory that she wasn't supporting, "Like what?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm still trying to discover."

Spencer sneered, "I still think Jenna is sketchy as hell…"

"What you need to do is shut up about my sister," he defensively blurted without thinking. "No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that…"

Spencer leaped off the boulder, her arms flailing crazily. "No, what I need to do is smack those shades off your _step_sister's face, because the BITCH CAN SEE!"

…

**Oh, stop pulling out your hair over there. Spoby will make up next chapter. Toby's final dialogue seemed completely out-of-character, huh? Well, if you're an obsessive PLL lover like me, you'd know Toby stated that exact line in 2x23.**

**I'm going to be the one pulling my hair out if no one detects ****the obvious revelation**** in this chapter—it's hidden in Spoby's early dialogue. The title of this chapter conveys a strong meaning to help you pick up on ****the biggest clue of this story****. If you pick up on it, please brag about it in the reviews and I'll eagerly update tomorrow.**


	26. Unforeseen

**Chapter 26 – Unforeseen**

The awkward silence was suffocating the passengers of the Mercedes Benz cruising down the streets of Rosewood. The ride following Sandal's burial was worse than the ride to the funeral. Spencer was leaning against the passenger's window, staring off into oblivion. Toby was driving indifferently, keeping his eyes over-focused on the roads. Spencer and Toby had their first fight, and it was a serious one.

Spencer was highly upset that Toby was challenging her. It was such a cliché, because that was one of the things she really liked about him. She wasn't trying to attack his stepsister, but the facts added up flawlessly. If Toby hadn't gone all Incredible Hulk on her, she would've explained more.

Toby knew he had gone too far by telling Spencer to shut up. Although he apologized immediately after, the damage had been done. He was just bothered that she was pinpointing his stepsister as a crazed maniac. He and Jenna were never the best of friends, but she was kind enough to provide him with a place to stay while he emptied his pockets contributing to the Hastings' endless fortune.

It had become increasingly common for the pair to spontaneously say things at the same time;, minus the most recent occurrence, this time they were on the same page.

"I'm sorry!" They shrieked in unison once the Mercedes came to a stop in front of the Marshall-Cavanaugh's apartment.

Toby's head swiveled right and Spencer's averted left. For the first time since their debate, her honey swirls swam in his crystal blue sea. It was as if the world stood still, unable to carry on with life until the lovebirds reunited.

A familiar feeling rushed through Spencer's veins; her skin felt like it was on fire. Toby was encountering a similar effect; his hands quivering in anxiety, begging to be employed as a search party as an excuse to roam her ivory skin. Unable to hold back any longer, the two were suddenly all over each other like a set of hormonal teens.

Lips collided;

Tongues clashed;

Salvia exchanged;

Voices moaned;

Voices cooed;

Hands caressed;

Hands tugged;

Hands roamed;

Hands squeezed.

The preteen paperboy who was bypassing on his bicycle had become so engrossed with the PG scene that he blindly tossed a rolled up paper that smacked an elderly man raking his yard. The retired man wasn't upset at all; nonetheless, he, too, was captivated by the affection, restricting his ability to dodge the paper. Anyone witnessing the current scene would have thought that Spencer and Toby hadn't seen each other in years with how desperate they were in need of each other.

The need to breathe terminated the affection that was escalading into frenzy. Their scene was so hot that both of their foreheads glistened with perspiration. Their hearts drummed to the same beat of ecstasy, thumping wildly against their chests.

They sat in her car for several minutes, staring and smile at each other. Neither wanted to part.

With her forehead kissing his, Spencer whimpered, "Do you really have to go?"

Toby smiled at her childlike begging, but at the same time, he was saddened that he really did have to go.

"Yeah. I gotta fix my truck; you can't be my taxi forever." _Kiss_. "But you can be my lady forever."

Toby felt the heat wave that rushed to Spencer's ivory cheeks as his elongated fingers tenderly stroked her visage.

"You're so cheesy," she joked. "Good thing I'm not lactose intolerant."

"You're so cute," he flirted. "Good thing I'm yours."

"That's a very good thing," Spencer smiled.

Toby rubbed his nose against Spencer's, generating a series of giggles from the Hastings spawn.

"I'll call you later, babe," he said. Then, he pointed a warning finer at her and sternly ordered, "Lock your doors."

"Yes, sir," she obeyed.

As Toby exited the driver's seat, Spencer leaped across the center console in preparation to take control of the wheel. Toby granted her one last farewell smooch before heading towards the apartment. Spencer sat in the car motionless, still basking in the sweetness of his affection.

Toby nearly head-butted the front door. He was still in a trance from the passionate moment he and Spencer just shared. As soon as he entered the apartment, his happy face vanished.

"Hey," he dully greeted his stepsister and roommate.

Sitting on the sofa wearing her oversized shades and a frown was Jenna. "Who have you been with all day?"

Toby knew she was hinting at Spencer. "What?" he played dumb.

"Your truck has been parked in the yard all day. So apparently, someone must've picked you up. Who was it?"

"First of all, Jenna, you're my stepsister, not my mom. I don't owe you an explan-" Toby abandoned his defensive monologue in exchange for an interrogation. "How do you know my truck has been here all day?"

"Because I…" Jenna terminated her statement.

Toby stood in the doorway, eyeing her suspiciously. Spencer mentioned Jenna could see. Of course, Toby didn't believe her. But now, he wasn't sure if Team Jenna was to be trusted. He wished he had x-ray vision to see through her tinted eyewear to see if Spencer was right or not. But he didn't possess a lamp housing a genie to grant his wish, so he opted for another route.

"I have a surprise for you, sis. It's in the car. I'll be right back," Toby declared.

A smile erupted on Jenna's face. She squealed in excitement. Christmas wasn't for another three weeks, so she wasn't expecting anything today.

Spencer had finally snapped out of her fantasies and was about to start her car up when her car door flew open.

"Seriously?" Toby exaggerated. "How many times do I hafta tell you? Lock your doors, Spence. It's not the 1950s."

Spencer folded up like a scolded kid. "I'm sor-"

"Never mind that now. Come with me; come inside."

"Wait! Isn't Jenna home?"

"Just come on."

Spencer followed Toby. When the pair appeared in the doorway, Jenna's smile that was once a mile wide disappeared.

Her nostrils flared as she irritably asked, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Who?" Toby looked around the room dumbfounded, pretending as if his girlfriend wasn't standing next to him. Spencer was confused.

"Spencer," Jenna hissed through clenched teeth.

"Spencer isn't here," Toby casually responded.

"Yes she is! She's standing next to you! Holding your hand!" Jenna screamed.

A nifty smirk appeared on Spencer's face. Now she understood why Toby asked her to come in the house. He was a genius. A fricking genius. She made a mental note to reward him for his clever scheme later.

"How do you know she's here and holding my hand?" Toby wondered.

"Because I can…" Jenna stopped mid-sentence.

It was Spencer's turn to join in on the fun. She walked over to Jenna and snatched her glasses off her face.

"Because what? Because you can see?" Spencer catechized.

Catch like a deer in headlights, Jenna stood paralyzed by Spencer's words. Her emerald eyes—fully operative—darted over to her belittled stepbrother.

"Toby, I..." Jenna gasped.

Toby walked up behind his girlfriend, encased Spencer's waist from behind, and tugged her towards the exit. He wasn't trying to hear anything Jenna had to say. Of all people, Jenna knew Toby valued honesty. For her to lie, _especially_ about something like this, it was borderline unforgiveable.

With the only person he knew he could always trust, Toby left the apartment with Spencer in tow.

"Do you mind playing taxi one more time? I'm going to stay at a motel tonight; there's no way I'm staying here," Toby professed.

"Well, you know," Spencer nervously grinned, "there's this great little hotel in downtown Rosewood. I think it's called _Le Spencer Inn_..."

"I don't know," Toby played along. "I don't think I can afford a five-star hotel."

"The hotel manager can be a total bitch sometimes, but I think she'll grant you a free night's stay. She kinda has the hots for you."

"Well, I hate to inform her, but she's got some big competition," Toby teased. "There's this brown-eyed lawyer, this brown-eyed taxi driver, this brown-eyed Superwoman… need I continue?"

Spencer flashed him a beautiful smile that was contagious enough to cause him to smile.

"There won't be gourmet meals like at _The Tobias Loft and Resort_, but grilled cheese sandwiches are always on the meal."

"I'm sold!"

…

**Two things to address:**

**~*~Shout outs to ****FurryFriends143, Crazy-Pomegranate, SmileeItLooksGoodOnYou, Megan-Violet14, Caligirl28, and Runawaybaby555**** for your genius brains. For those who didn't pick up on the clue from last chapter, it was *the shovel.* Dun, dun, dunnn…**

**~*~Spoby sleepover! Get those reviews in, or you're like sooo not invited.**

…

**(No chapter tomorrow—I'll be too busy popping bubbly, because duh, PLL returns. And then after the episode, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sobbing like a baby.)**


	27. Scrabble

Previously on When Opposites Attract…

Toby looked uneasy as he prepared to ask a more sensitive question. "Has it healed?"

Emily's pupils diverted down to the ground as flashbacks of how she received the nasty laceration to her abdomen started to play a marathon in her head. Just thinking about the person who did it to her made her want to sob.

...

"Oh it doesn't bother you that he murdered my sister?!" Jason shrieked.

Spencer fired back. "What do you remember from that night? Weren't you in the house the night Ali died?"

"For a while until something came up…" Jason claimed.

...

Although he was only two, Cody's life wasn't the best prior to his adoption. His parents abandoned him when he was barely one, leaving the precious gem wrapped in dirty blankets.

"Cody, sweetie, why did you run off like that?"

"I gotted scared…" he winced, looking past Spencer.

...

"And I'm no saint either! I've done worse!" Melissa blurted before she could stop herself.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

...

"I thought you said you didn't own a shovel. There's one in your trunk," Toby informed Spencer.

"Really? Hmm… I don't remember buying one."

...

"Because what? Because you can see?" Spencer catechized.

Caught like a deer in headlights, Jenna stood paralyzed by Spencer's words.

"Toby, I…" Jenna gasped.

With the only person he knew he could always trust, Toby left the apartment with Spencer in tow.

**Chapters 27 – Scrabble**

_Toby's fingertips zigzagged across Spencer's back, occasionally consuming a handful of her silky blouse when her movements in his lap gyrated against his manhood. __Cradling the back of his head with her fingers entwined in his cinnamon tresses, Spencer shoved her tongue deeper into the depths of his hungry mouth.__ Those actions were also accompanied by pleasured shrills from both participants engaging in the steamy make-out session._

_Although the temperature was dropping tremendously outside to welcome winter, Spencer and Toby did not have the heat on in her penthouse. They were their own heat source; all the heat generated from their incessant kissing could ignite a wildfire. The friction of their skin canoodling was equivalent to the warmth of biscuits newly removed from the oven—its softness and warmth alluring._

_Spencer interrupted their kiss to give him that look. That look that he correctly interpreted as permission to stick his hand in her cookie jar._

"_Are you sure?" he inquired for clarity. _

_Staring directly into his hues of blues, Spencer smiled as she nodded shyly. "Yes," her raspy voice whispered._

_Toby's lips were gingerly crashing back into hers, overwhelmed by her invitation. He took her by surprise when he effortlessly lifted up and proceeded to carry her across the room. When she moaned into his mouth, his arousal hit an all-time high. He felt like he couldn't get her to the bed soon enough._

_He cautiously deposited the beauty atop the cushioned platform. Releasing the grip her miles of legs had around his waist, Spencer scooted back unto her bed. Remaining within close proximity, Toby leaned in for a kiss. Meanwhile, his girlfriend's fingers employed a mind of their own and travelled south to the intersection of his shirt and jeans. Lifting the soft grey material to expose the top half of his birthday suit, Spencer couldn't help her reaction that came equipped with the beautiful sight. Her lips were hypnotized by his perfect torso, crashing into his chiseled figure, marking her territory with a series of kisses._

_Toby's eyes were rolling around his head raucously like balls on a pool table. Her supple lips on his heated skin heightened his excitement. Although their lips were separated for only five seconds, he missed her taste. Deplaning the altitude of his lips, he searched for her lips; the closer his visage got to hers, the further back she went. Like a magnet to metal, his lips eagerly followed hers._

_Once her back was against her headboard, she terminated her movements, timidly awaiting his next move. After a brief reunion of their lips, he pulled back. All the while his fingers operated on the removal of her blouse, his eyes remained interlaced with hers, verifying the message embedded in her eyes that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level._

_Levitating her lips towards his for another desperate kiss, he utilized the moment to multitask and slid the thin material barricading her torso down her arms to reveal her midnight black push up bra._

_Spencer implanted her fingers on each side of his neck and pulled him down to rest horizontally with her._

_Spencer was on cloud nine. She had been anticipating this special moment for a long time. There were many boyfriends before Toby, but none were worthy enough to earn this part of her. Toby had taken her by storm when he captivated her heart, and now she was prepared to give him everything. _

_He was the one. This was the moment. Everything was perfect… except for the overwhelming aroma of chlorine suffocating her._

"Spence, are you ok over there?"

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed.

Toby stopped what he was doing to look over his shoulder at the frazzled girl with enlarged eyes staring confusedly at him. "I asked if you were ok. You look spaced."

"Oh!" Spencer huffed. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, evidence of her naughty daydream. "I'm-I'm fine."

Toby raised an eyebrow up. "Are you sure?"

That question took Spencer's mind back into her daydream when he asked her that exact thing, except the manner in which he asked then was unparalleled to the present context.

"Earth to Spencer," he sang in a robotic voice.

"Oh," she wheezed, embarrassed that she did it again. She couldn't help her mind from wandering about the endless possibilities surrounding his impending stay at her house.

"Really, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," she proclaimed.

"Like me?" Toby teased, aware of how flustered she was.

"No!" Spencer shrieked louder than expected, trying to defend her fantasy. Digressing from said topic, she sniffed and investigated, "I smell bleach. Do you?"

"Duh," he retorted as he waved the damp rag in the air to remind her of the activity he was undergoing in her closet. Toby was on his hands and knees, scrubbing incessantly to rid the penthouse of its ugly red dye job staining the carpet.

"Oh, yes," she said, her volume falling into an abyss as she remember the crime scene in her closet. She was grateful she didn't have to endure this hardship alone. Thankfully, Toby was sleeping over for the time being.

Amongst all the chaos, Spencer managed to see a small light brewing in the overwhelming darkness. It was as if fate had designed a domino effect of twisted events to occur to get the two lovebirds under the same roof. The fallout with Jenna resulted in the exposure of her secret, thus resulting in Toby staying over at Spencer's at a time she desperately needed his solace after losing her beloved roommate. Spencer was a firm believer that fate worked in mysterious ways.

Now if only fate would be so kind as to permitting Toby to recall his memory…

The sudden movement of the device in her hands alerted Spencer. Before she had zoned off into la-la land earlier—thinking about how good Toby looked shirtless—Spencer was playing Scrabble on her boyfriend's phone. She looked down at his cell and rolled her eyes at the name blinking across his screen.

"You know who is calling again," Spencer informed her personal janitor.

Toby waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "You know what to do," he simply stated.

Spencer's thumb kissed the _ignore_ button, forwarding his evil stepsister's call for the umpteenth time that evening. Toby was keen on not speaking to Jenna. There was nothing to be said, because there was nothing he wanted to hear. She was faking her blindness.

_Seriously? Who does that?_ he wondered. _She must've something to hide._

Toby was so engrossed with the many theories accumulating in his head that he stopped paying attention to what he was doing. He was wiping the wall absentmindedly, working so distractedly that he bumped the shelf, consequentially causing a box to tumble from its residence above his head. A shower of letters rained down around Toby.

Hearing the ruckus, Spencer dashed over immediately.

"Toby! Are you ok?" she worried.

"I'm good," he declared as he picked up the box the contents spilled from. "Scrabble. Oh what irony," he distastefully complained.

Spencer assisted him in picking up the cubed alphabets sprinkled all over her newly cleaned carpet. "What do you mean by that?" she inquired in reference to his statement.

"I think fate is mocking me. Like right now, I'm over here struggling to remember that damn night. The memory is there; I know it is. It just has to be. But that blow to my head jumbled my thoughts up so bad. Just like Scrabble," he sullenly winced, staring at a collection of pieces in the palm of his hand. "Just like Scrabble, it's all a big ass pile of crazy!" And with that exclamatory account, Toby tossed the letters across the room in frustration.

"Toby, it's going to be ok…" Spencer tried to assure him.

"I wish I could believe that! I really do!" He howled as his oceanic orbs unleashed its waterworks. "But you and I both know that's not true. Things are getting worse, Spence, much worse. I've gotten you involved. Someone broke into your house and killed your cat. Some crazy ass ruthless motherfucker was in your house! Spencer, what if… what if you were home... I can't lose you! I just can't! I would lose my goddamn mind if anything happened to you! I can't lose you; Spencer, I lo-"

"You're not going to lose me!" Spencer declared as she crawled over to the weeping man tucked in the corner, tugging forcefully at the skyscraper of tresses atop his head.

Taking possession of his large hands, Spencer placed them around her waist. She pulled Toby close, permitting his head a parking space between her breasts. She caressed the back of his head as he cried softly. Her tears had joined the party, journeying down her visage, falling into his forest of locks.

"I'm not giving up," Spencer whispered. "I know things are screwed up, but things will get better. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it. Fate works in mysterious ways."

Toby sneered in disbelief, "Fate is a cruel mistress!"

"Toby," Spencer cooed, trying to restore some positivity to the dreadful dilemma.

"Spence." The way he said her name caused her heart to stop. He wasn't yelling or being rude. The tone etched in his voice made it clear how completely petrified he felt. She hated to see him this way. She pulled back so her eyes could meet his. Something awful was brewing in the midst of his misty blues.

"Spencer," his weak voice cracked, "How am I supposed to explain this to my dad and my stepmom? _Oh hi dad, hi Paula. Merry Christmas to you guys, too. Oh why isn't Jenna celebrating the holidays with us? Oh, well you might wanna sit down for this. Oh, you're already sitting down. Well, ahem, here goes: Jenna is in jail for wacking another girl with a shovel, burying her alive, and attempting to frame me by putting the dead girl's sweater in my closet. Oh, don't cry yet because shit gets worse. She cancelled Thanksgiving dinner with you guys to break into a lawyer's house and beat her cat to death. She even tried to share the love with me by severing the brakes on my truck in an attempt to kill my rebellious ass, too. Oh, you ask how any of this is possible because she's blind. Well, this should really knock your socks off: she isn't blind. Bitch can see. She faked her blindness. Why, you ask? Hell, I don't know. It's a cliffhanger for my ass, too_."

"Whoa, whoa! Kill you? What?!"

"Why do you think you've been playing taxi cab for the past few days? My truck wouldn't start, because the brakes lines were severed. I thought I just backed over something at work, and that caused the drainage of fluids. But with Jenna faking her blindness, I'm thinking maybe she did it."

After his explosion of frustrations, his head collapsed into his hands. The stress was really getting to him. It was understandable; there was a strong possibility that he was living under the same roof as his enemy all this time.

If Jenna was the culprit, Spencer wanted to be the one to slam the cell door on her nonblind ass. But the lawyer knew they didn't possess provable facts yet. She was dealing with Detective Wilden, and she knew he would eat her alive if she waltzed into the police station with just accusations and no solid evidence.

It was apparent now wasn't the appropriate moment to quiz Toby for more information linking his stepsister to the case. Therefore, she opted to reform the night. In one hand Spencer held a rectangular box, she extended her other towards her boyfriend.

Taking possession of her hand, Spencer led Toby from her closet to her bed. Plopping down, Spencer placed the cardboard box atop her neatly made bed.

"Scrabble?" he asked, a small smile surfacing on his face, aware of her antic to try to get his mind off the mountain of chaos.

"Unless you're too scared to go against the reigning champ…" she jested.

…

Several words and flirty eye-looks later, Spencer was aligning a long word vertically across the board.

"Glyceraldehyde," Toby grinned as he remembered he was playing a word game with the human dictionary.

"Yelp," she gloated, certain of her victory. "With the C on the double letter, it is 32 points plus the triple word score give me 96 points."

Toby tried hard to mask his excitement of crushing her reign, but he was eagerly looking forward to her signature pout he loved so much.

"Goofball," he stated. "You can put down 104 points for me."

Although she was speechless, Toby could see her screaming _what_ in her mind. He explained how he calculated his score, certain she was double checking his calculations mentally.

Spencer was reluctant to accept his score because defeat wasn't an option in her life. Instead of penning his score down on her notepad, Spencer uprooted from the bed. When she realized how late it was, she started yawning.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she said before grabbing the long sleeve shirt draped over the foot of her bed.

"What about me?" Toby enquired, pointing to his fancy attire he wore to Sandals' funeral. "I'm not comfortable in this jacket or this tie."

That's when Spencer realized that he hadn't brought anything with him. His decision to sleep over was a spur of the moment choice. It's not like she could lend him one of her shirts like he did when she slept over at his loft. It didn't work well that way. But she still decided to get a laugh out of him. Lifting one of her tank tops in her left hand, she had a pair of her shorts in the other.

As serious as she could mustered, she offered, "Top or bottom?"

Toby poked his tongue out at her before grinning at her childlike behavior. Spencer winked at him.

"If you're not comfortable with me sleeping in my-my um, my boxers," he apprehensively stated, scratching the back of his neck, "I can sleep on the sofa in the living room."

"That won't be necessary; you're fine to sleep in my bed," Spencer said, growing significantly nervous when she realized a man would be sleeping in her bed—for the first time ever—in only his boxers.

She speedily disappeared into her bathroom. Her mind was racing, thinking of the sight of him partially nude had her in a lustful trance. She hadn't noticed that she didn't close the door completely, unaware of the viewing of her as she stripped out of her clothes.

Toby was clearing the bed off, storing the game pieces back in the box. His hand stopped midair when his eyes caught a glimpse of his girlfriend.

_You shouldn't be looking; you shouldn't be looking_. Toby tried to lecture himself. _She's my girlfriend. I can look. Can't I?_

Toby was about to tear his eyes away out of respect, but then she slid her pants down her miles of legs. Legs that seemed to stretch longer than the Amazon River. Legs that shimmered under the bright bathroom light. Legs that would be lying next to him in a matter of moments.

Toby's breathing quickened; his palms began to sweat. He closed his eyes to calm himself down. The sight that greeted his eyelids surprised him.


	28. Connections

**Chapter 28 – Connections **

_The windows of his tan pickup vibrated vigorously from the booming music eluding the two-story Victorian style house. Both sides of the street had been bombarded with an assortment of vehicles, most of them accessorized with Hollis College bumper stickers advertising a variety of fraternities and sororities. Toby parked his truck in the only available spot he saw, which was near the disturbed ground that the DiLaurentis dug up in preparation to build a gazebo. The area was slightly secluded by a row of trees that played as the separation line between the DiLaurentis and their neighbor's properties. _

_Toby exited his truck and voyaged towards the entrance of the house filled with partying college students and gallons of alcohol. As he crossed the yard, a moving figure in his peripheral caught his attention. He swiveled his head to see a girl jogging alongside the sidewalk._

_His eyes were instantly magnetized to her lengthy legs hugged by a pair of black and fuchsia tights that coordinated well with her frame-hugging top, which showcased her flat stomach and perky mounds. Several strands of her chocolate hair escaped her messy bun and clung to her sweat glistened skin, concealing the side of her face from him. _

_Just being friendly, Toby greeted the stranger with a polite _good evening_. However, the brunette continued her expedition, never acknowledging him. He was under the assumption that someone of her kind wouldn't waste a second on him, not even to speak. He could tell by the Gucci logo on her attire and the diamond studded bracelet, which beamed under the street lamps, that she was of the elite class. _

_As the mystery girl disappeared inside the house next door, Toby replicated that action by entering the DiLaurentis's house. The second he entered the party, his frat brothers greeted him with manly half hugs. Shortly after, a wave of girls paid him a visit. He received a high volume of compliments on how good he looked, requests to broadcast his acres of abs, and offers to get busy in one of the upstairs bedrooms. As nice as possible, Toby turned down the many pleas. The girls who were practically throwing themselves at him were beautiful and stunning, but they weren't his type._

_Interrupting his thoughts, Jason slammed a cold aluminum can against Toby's chest. "Years to the fricking weekend," the intoxicated party host slurred._

_For the strangest reason, Toby thought that Jason seem to resemble the girl that he got a partial look at. He couldn't fathom why his mind kept taking him back to the girl whom he saw jogging outside. He didn't get a clear view of her face, but he knew she was beyond gorgeous. He didn't know her name or anything about her, yet she had a hold on him. _

_Usually, Toby would pop the lid and drown his insides with malt liquor with the quickness. But tonight was different. He wasn't craving the wild party life anymore. He was about to inform his frat brother of his decision, but Jason's attention had zoomed in on someone over Toby's shoulders. Stumbling over, Jason left Toby alone with his thoughts. _

_Toby stared at the unopened beer can in his hand as he made his way to the sofa. The first thing that came to his mind was the mysterious brunette. The blue eyed man just couldn't fathom the effect the unknown girl had on him or why. _

_Toby placed the beer can on the coffee table near him. If he wanted to score a girl like her, he would have to change his awful and irresponsible ways. _

_Toby stood up and journeyed through the mass of partygoers. En route to the restroom, he passed by Jason who was engaged in a not-so-happy chat. Toby couldn't see who the dirty blond was arguing with because the short brunette with pink highlights had her back turned towards him as he walked by._

_He walked down the hall accessorized with crushed beer cans littering the floor. He stopped in front of the door before the stairs and twisted the doorknob. He entered the cubicle sized room to find an astonishing sight. There before his eyes were a pair of partially nude occupants scrambling for their shredded clothes. Gaping at the topless man and bottomless girl, Toby couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before he could question the two, the high pitched scream of a female's voice from the living room pierced his eardrums._

Spencer's eyes shot up from the pages she was viewing. Throughout Toby's narration, she had been skimming his file, comparing what he just said with the documented statement penned by the Rosewood Police Department:

_Authorities were dispatched around 7 a.m. to the home owned by __**Kenneth**__ and __**Jessica DiLaurentis**__. When officials arrived, they were greeted with the aftermath of a wild party. In questioning the attendees, police were unable to determine who made the 911 call. Many of the young men and women were still heavily under the influence and couldn't provide a declaratory statement worth documenting. Others refused to speak to the police. The cops were about to conclude that the emergency call was a hoax when the son of the homeowners complained that he couldn't find his sister._

_The officers on the scene questioned __**Jason Nicholas DiLaurentis**__, asking when he last saw his younger sibling. He informed cops that __**Alison Elizabeth DiLaurentis**__ came home from a friend's and went straight to her room._

_When the cops entered the young lady's room on the second floor, they found an unconscious male sprawled out in the middle of her floor. Her brother confirmed that the male was an invited guest and a member of his fraternity. After waking __**Tobias Allen Cavanaugh **__up, the police questioned his reasoning for being in the young lady's sleeping quarters. Unable to thoroughly remember due to his intoxicated state, he specified that the last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa in the living room while drinking the previous night. He claimed he couldn't remember how or why he ended up in the young lady's bedroom._

_He provided one additional statement—he claimed to have heard a girl's scream. When asked of the screamer's identity and/or why the person was screaming, he professed he couldn't remember. He also failed to explain the fresh bruise to his left temple._

Spencer had so many questions for her boyfriend that she wasn't sure where to begin. She just started firing them off. "Who was in the bathroom?"

"Jenna and…"

"Why were you so shocked to see Jenna in there?" she wondered.

"Because she wasn't alone."

"She was with Garrett?"

"No," Toby replied. "Noel Kahn."

Spencer's eyes widened. "But I thought she was dating Garrett…"

"She was, but she was cheating on him with Noel. When Garrett found out, he started threatening her. When she tried to leave him, he set the garage on fire."

Spencer wrote something down. Toby was sitting on the edge of his girlfriend's bed which was currently being used as a desk by Spencer.

After the couple played a game of Scrabble, Spencer retreated to her bathroom to change into her usual night attire. She hadn't realized that she didn't close the door all the way, providing Toby with a spectacular view. As he watched her undress, a sudden wave of flashbacks from last year's Labor Day invaded his mind.

This had been the first time he was able to replay a portion of the fatal night. He screamed when he realized what was going on, alarming the brunette who ran out of the bathroom sans pants. When he informed her that he remember some details of that night, she pulled his file out of her bag and dumped the pages on her bed.

Tapping her ink pen apprehensively against her jaw, she motioned for Toby to continue. His cerulean eyes stared eerily at her as he sullenly replied. "That's all I remember."

Spencer's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "No! No! We were so close to finding out what happened! Close your eyes and think again, Toby!"

Toby obeyed, but only darkness greeted his eyelids. "I'm not getting anything; I'm sorry, babe."

"Fuck," Spencer swore, tossing her pen across her room in frustration.

Toby slid off her bed and met her on the floor where she was slumped over the mountains of paper residing atop her bed. He pulled her into his arms, one of his hands massaged her back while the other snaked into her silky brown tresses.

Spencer gasped audibly, startling Toby.

"What, baby, what?" he cried.

"I know where Jenna was for Thanksgiving, now. I thought she was the one who broke into my house and killed Sandals, because she lied about being in Virginia with your parents. But she didn't do it. She was with Noel."

Toby furrowed his brows. "How do you know that?"

"Because I remember his car when he dropped her off the morning following my stay at your place after I found Sandals. It was the same car I passed by when I was jogging that night—a neon yellow Camaro."

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Toby shrieked as a smile crossed his face. "You… you were the rude jogger that didn't speak back to me!"

"I didn't hear you; I had my earplugs in. As a matter of fact, I was listening to _The Backpack Song_. Oh. My. God! Toby! That was the song that played…"

"While we were kissing after we made up on Thanksgiving," Toby remembered. "Spencer, I can't believe how lucky I am. You have no idea how much you've impacted my life. You're the reason I didn't drink that night. I saw you and thought _I'd never get a girl like that if I keep up my current ways_. I've been sober ever since."

A smile exploded on Spencer's face, her cheeks becoming inflamed over his confession. Their eyes met, never breaking the loving glaze they shared. Toby's hand that was entwined in her hair escaped and slid down her back, causing her to tremble as his fingers swam down her spine.

"You're the reason I just had the partial flashback."

Spencer was melting from his touch and the evident was etched in her cooing tone. "Hmm… re-really? How?" she stuttered, distracted by his dancing fingers on the small of her back.

Toby planted his lips on hers before dragging them across her cheek towards her ear. Whispering ever so softly, he proclaimed, "You triggered my memory of seeing Jenna half naked in the DiLaurentis's bathroom when I saw you half naked in your bathroom."

His tongue slid from between his lips and explored his girlfriend's earlobe. At the contact, Spencer shivered incessantly, her temperature skyrocketing. When he heard her moan, he knew she wouldn't mind his next action. "I was staring at your butt that night and tonight," he professed in unison with cupping her aforementioned anatomy.

When she uprooted from the floor in a hurry, Toby thought she was upset that he went too far. He, too, stood up to face her and prepared to deliver an apology. But before his words were spoken, Spencer's hands were on his chest, pushing him until he fell backwards on her bed.

Walking seductively towards him, she announced, "We learned three things tonight. Number one: we can cross Jenna off our list of suspects. The only thing she was guilty of was slutting it up with two different boys. Number two: Jason is still a suspect."

"And number three?" Toby inquired.

Spencer jumped atop the shirtless man, straddling him. Only thing separating their aroused reproductive organs was the sheer material of her underwear and his cotton boxers.

"And number three…" she smiled seductively at him, as images of their impromptu shower ran through her mind, "you have a nice butt, too."

…

**-A kidnapped me! That's why I haven't updated in like… forever! LOL. Seriously, I'm sorry for the delay. There are a number of reasons why I've been missing in action. I won't bore you with a laundry list of excuses, but the main reason is because I found this site I'm addicted to: it's a social networking site, quite similar to Facebook, but it's for PLL characters. If you're interested in joining, let me know and I'll PM you the details. If you're a guest, send me your email address to get the info.**

**Over 40 followers! OMG! When did that happen? Thank you! You guys are awesome!**

.


	29. Breathless

**Chapter 29 – Breathless**

Spencer's alarm chirped, informing the sleeping beauty that it was time to start a new day. Usually, the lawyer would snooze her clock countless times before finally dragging herself out of bed. But today, oh today was different.

Her hand escaped from its cocoon nestled in her boyfriend's hair and swiftly disarmed her alarm. She looked down at the sleeping man with his head resting partially on her left breast and his arms encircling her midsection. She attached her lips to his forehead, leaving a light kiss, before wiggling out of his envelopment. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on her and groaned, making it known of his disapproval of the separation of their bodies.

"Bathroom break, honey," she whispered.

He lightly growled as he permitted her to exit the king sized bed. Spencer looked over her shoulder to verify his eyes were still close as she made her way towards the hallway and not the bathroom. As quiet as a mouse, she tiptoed across the plush carpet. She had just made it to the doorway of the bedroom when a baritone voiced echoed throughout the room. Spencer turned around to see a pair of sky blue eyes staring attentively at her.

"That's not the way to the bathroom," he stated in a husky, semi-sleepy tone.

"Uh, yes it is. You're dreaming; go back to sleep," she politely ordered.

Disobeying her wishes, he sat up in the bed, pouting over the loss of their entwinement. Spencer's hand flew to her lips to conceal her amusement. Toby crawled towards her side of the bed in preparation to exit it and pull her back into it with him.

"Toby Cavanaugh," she began, "calm down and get back in bed. How can I surprise you with breakfast in bed if you're not in bed?"

A smile erupted on his face as he enclosed the distance between them. Spencer pointed in the direction of the bed, but he was rebelling. He placed his hands on each side of her hips before pulling her into him for a lengthy good-morning kiss. It was a good thing that the frame of the door was stationed behind the brunette, because his kiss caused her knees to go weak. When their lips detached, he brushed his nose against hers, earning him the pleasure of hearing her raspy giggles.

"But I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he whispered.

"You've already done it for me… twice! Let me repay you," she smiled, staring fondly into his hues of blues.

Toby returned a sole strand of her untamed hair behind her ear to expose her cheek. He dove in, leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of her lips to across her cheekbone to her ear. His affection was so appealing that she almost missed his whispering rejection.

"I'd cook for you a million times if you desire. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," he declared. "Now, get your cute butt back in bed and act surprise when I bring your breakfast to you."

"Nooo," she whined. "I said I'm cooking for you."

"But I wanna cook for you."

"But it was my idea."

"But it was my idea first."

"But I was the first one up this morning."

"But I am closer to the kitchen," he announced and attempted to motion towards the mentioned room.

"Get back here!" she demanded, raising her foot and positioning it on the frame to keep him in place.

Toby looked at her fence and chuckled. She knew he was about to step over her puny little leg and advance towards the kitchen. Spencer wasn't up for losing challenges, even though defeat came equipped with a shirtless chef delivering a gourmet meal to her.

Spencer did what she had to do: she used what she had to get what she wanted. Thrusting her hips forward, she canoodled her lower half against his. Toby grabbed onto the wall behind him for balance, his fingernails penetrating the paint. He moaned in bliss at the sensation. He drew his bottom lip in to silence his verbal appreciation of the sudden friction. He was oblivious to her sly grin, because his eyes were rolling wildly in his head. Just like she suspected, his distractedness allotted her a window of opportunity. Spencer took off dashing down the hallway, laughing incessantly at her ingenious plan.

Toby cursed himself for being so gullible. His response was delayed, because she had completely thrown him off his game with her irresistible beauty. "Cheater!" he shouted.

Before disappearing into the kitchen, Spencer blew him a kiss. "If you ain't cheating, you ain't trying."

Toby smirked as he stumbled after her. By the time he reached the kitchen, Spencer was depositing a collection of items from her fridge atop the counter. When she took notice of his entrance, she pointed the item she had in her hand—a can of whipped cream—at him like a gun and requested he return to their sleeping quarters. She was so engrossed in trying to sound serious that she hadn't realized the pressure her finger applied to the nozzle until a string of whiteness appeared across her boyfriend's face.

She gasped, laughter following soon after, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Toby's left eyebrow mirrored a sunrise as he stepped towards his grinning contender. "I'm sure you didn't, baby," he mocked as he grabbed the bottle of Hershey's chocolate off the counter. "Just like I didn't mean this."

Spencer's toffee colored eyes increased in size as she realized his intention. "Toby Cavanaugh! Don't you dare!" she warned.

His smile only widened as his thumb popped the cap on the brown bottle.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed, slowly backing up.

Inching closer towards her, his fingers danced across the bottle in search of where to apply pressure in order to achieve the mirroring of a volcanic eruption.

"If you squirt me with that, I swear I will…" But her comprehensive words were soon replaced by a shrilling wail when a shower of chocolate rain down upon her.

Spencer took off, running around the island to escape the chocolate bullets. Toby chased her, still squirting her as she returned the favor with her chosen edible weapon. When he started running low on ammunition, he tossed the empty bottle in the trash and trapped his giddily girlfriend in his embrace.

He leaned forward and kidnapped her lips. Spencer dropped her weapon and inserted her hands in his messy tresses. Spencer found it amazing how his kisses made her feel so incredible. It was as if the rest of the world melted away, and they were the only two.

Toby pulled back and smiled. "You taste like chocolate."

Spencer faked a puzzled expression. "I wonder why."

Toby dove back in to steal a quick kiss. "Thank you for breakfast," he commented in reference to her edible lips.

"Breakfast is better when we make it together," she cooed. She looked at the brown and white mess littering the counter and floor. "And messier."

Spencer's finger swiped a mountain of whipped cream off his nose. She inserted her fingertip in her mouth, licking it seductively to gain a reaction from her companion. There was a reaction, alright.

They was so desperate to finish what they started last night. Things had been escalading rather quickly between the two lovebirds. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other. With her miles of model legs and his acres of chiseled abs, could you really blame them?

This time, the carpenter took her lips and her hips hostage. With his massive hands stationed behind her thighs, he lifted her up so her lengthy legs could envelop his waist. Never breaking their smooching, Toby carried Spencer over to the counter.

All the while, her hands were clawing at his exposed upper half. Toby's hands slid down her sides, generating a series of moans from her. When his fingers reached her shirttail, he paused, waiting to acquire her permission before the disposal of the ashy grey fabric. Spencer whimpered in his mouth, her way of communicating _take it off already_. Toby began to do just that.

"F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea," SpongeBob sang.

Toby stopped what he was doing. Spencer stopped what she was doing. They just looked at each other in utter silence for a full minute before bursting out into a series of giggles.

"That's my best friend's ringtone. I can call her back later," she said, wanting to continue their climb towards cloud nine.

Toby grabbed her phone and handed it to her. "I'm sure she'll just keep calling until you answer," he said with a smile, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Rain check?" she inquired as she gained possession of her ringing device.

Toby nodded.

"What's up, Pixie?" Spencer answered.

"The bridal shop called. Our dresses have arrived. Meet me there at noon. We're getting them fitted and altered," Aria explained.

"Sir, yes, sir," Spencer answered.

Aria laughed incessantly. "Ok, hun, see ya there."

When Spencer ended the call, Toby dove between her legs again. "Looks like we have an hour to ourselves," he flirted.

As appealing as his offer sounded, she had to decline. "No, we have to get dressed now. We have a stop to make on the way."

"We do?" Toby questioned. "Where?"

"The hospital."

…

**Anyone notice that Aria is the only one of Spencer's friends whom Toby haven't met yet? No? Just me? Okay then…**

**(To JoshPLL and ThatKidFromSchool—yeah, I used it. IN YO' FACES!)**


	30. Files

**Chapter 30 – Files**

As instructed by his significant other, Toby drove the Mercedes to Rosewood Regional Medical Center. He had been dying to know why they were going there ever since Spencer informed him of their impromptu trip, but he hadn't gotten the chance to ask her. Throughout the entire ride, Spencer was on her cell with various vendors, following up on the status of Aria's wedding that she had semi-neglected coordinating, because Toby's case had escalated into more than her usual workload.

Toby pulled into the parking lot of the four-story building just as Spencer concluded her last phone call. While Toby turned the vehicle off, Spencer retrieved his police file from her glove department and motioned to open the passenger's side door. Toby touched her arm to stop her.

"Spencer, I don't understand. Why are we here?" he asked. "Who's in the hospital?"

"Not _who_, but _what_," she vaguely replied. "Just follow me and you'll see."

The pair exited the vehicle and advanced towards the automatic double doors. Toby dutifully followed his girlfriend as she voyaged towards the front desk in the center of the lobby.

"Hi. My name is Spencer Hastings, and this is my client Tobias Cavanaugh," the lawyer informed the receptionist. "I'm here to request a copy of his medical records pertaining towards his case. He was a patient here September 2 of last year."

The redhead nodded as she produced a clipboard from under her desk. "Yes, ma'am, I can help you with that. I just need you to sign this release form while I pull up his data and print a copy for you."

Spencer was too busy with filling out the paperwork to notice the doctor who was standing across the lobby, staring uninterruptedly at her. But Toby noticed. The carpenter stepped forward, eliminating the small distance between he and his girlfriend and placed his hand around her waist, letting the onlooker know that the brunette with the honeydew eyes and toned tush was not on the market. Apparently, the guy didn't get the nonverbal message, because he began heading their way. Toby squeezed Spencer's hip as a second attempt to inform the curly haired man that she was his.

"Pardon me," the doctor politely enunciated once he reached the pair.

To say that Toby was jealous right now was an understatement. Not only did this guy possess a charming British accent that Toby was certain girls found appealing, but he had the audacity to touch Spencer's forearm. Yes, it was only a brief and platonic gesture to acquire the lawyer's attention, but still, Toby didn't appreciate anybody invading his property.

Spencer was in the middle of inking her signature on the form. She had penned her first and middle name when she felt the tap on her arm. Her head swiveled in the direction of the dark haired man adorning a pure white lab coat accessorized with a stethoscope along his collar and a set of ballpoint pens in his upper right pocket.

"Yes?" she wondered.

He stared consecutively at her as he responded, "You look so familiar. Have we met before?"

Spencer's eyes ran over the doctor, carefully scrutinizing him to see if she could summon up a flashback of where and if she knew this guy. Meanwhile, Toby was fighting the green eyed monster inside of him. He was chewing incessantly on the inside of his jaw, hoping this guy wasn't an ex of hers looking for another chance. He was sure that this was the type of guy her parents would prefer she date.

"I don't think so," Spencer honestly answered.

The doctor scratched the back of his neck nervously when Toby pulled Spencer's body into him fully to make his presence known. If this guy didn't stop staring at his girlfriend like she was a Playboy model soon, his face would be meeting Toby's fist.

Spencer fought her forthcoming smile. She knew Toby was battling his jealousy right now. She was quite flattered. Although the doctor seemed harmless and wasn't flirting, Toby still didn't have anything to worry about. Spencer was completely invested in Tobias Cavanaugh and Tobias Cavanaugh only. She planted a light kiss on her boyfriend's cheek to get that message to him.

The doctor was aware of the couple's nonverbal communication and decided to speak up. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be disrespectful or anything, mate. It's just that I'm waiting on someone now, and I thought your girl was her. I guess she shares a high resemblance of her, actually." The doctor gave the pair an apologetic nod.

Before the British doctor turned around, he noticed Spencer's partial signature. His lips turned upward. "Your middle name is Jill just like my daughter's. How cool."

Spencer gave the doctor a slight smile as he walked away. During that exchange, the receptionist had completed her task of retrieving a copy of Toby's file. Spencer thanked the lady as she motioned for Toby to follow her to the waiting room.

"What are you looking for in there?" he wondered, still clueless.

Spencer gave Toby his police file. "Go to the facts summary page and read what I highlighted aloud," she asked.

Toby obeyed and read:

_When the cops entered the young lady's room on the second floor, they found an unconscious male sprawled out in the middle of her floor. Her brother confirmed that the male was an invited guest and a member of his fraternity. After waking __**Tobias Allen Cavanaugh **__up, the police questioned his reasoning for being in the young lady's sleeping quarters. Unable to thoroughly remember due to __his intoxicated state__, he specified that the last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa in the living room while drinking the previous night. He claimed he couldn't remember how or why he ended up in the young lady's bedroom._

Once he was done, he looked up from the text for an explanation of the importance of the passage.

"Did you see the part I underlined?" she inquired.

His finger pointed to the aforementioned phrase. "His intoxicated state," Toby announced. "I'm not understanding."

"According to your memory, you said and I quote: _I stared at the __unopened beer__ can in my hand as I made my way to the sofa. I placed the beer can on the coffee table near me_. You said you didn't drink, but your police file said you did."

Toby's lips formed an O as he realized the conflicting statements. This girl here—oh, she was good.

"So," Spencer continued as she skimmed through the documents, "a copy of your medical file will reveal the truth."

She was damn good, he thought.

"Aha!" Spencer exclaimed when she found what she was looking for. "Read the first half of this page of your medical report."

As always, he gladly obeyed.

_On September 2, approximately 7:41 a.m., Tobias Allen Cavanaugh received medical attention for blunt force trauma to his left temple. Several tiny shards of pink glass were removed from his epidermis after disinfecting the laceration. The patient received 7 stitches. He is expected to recover from the wound quickly, but the scar is permanent._

_The following tests were performed on the patient. _

_Wound test: He was hit with a rather large item, assumed to be made of pink glass._

_Head test: He may suffer from temporary amnesia due to the blow to his head. _

_Alcohol test: his blood tested negative for any traces of alcohol._

Toby dropped his file as he realized what Spencer suspected all along. Someone altered his police report, falsifying his state of intoxication.

"But, but, but," he stuttered, completely baffled by the new knowledge.

"Think about it. Who do we know on the police force?" Spencer inquired.

"Garrett Reynolds, but we know he didn't do it. He was getting busy with Jenna in the bathroom when I heard a girl scream."

"But Garrett has a lot of friends who were at that party…" Spencer left the cliffhanger for him to conclude.

Toby searched his mind. "Oh. My. God! Jason DiLaurentis!"


	31. Confusion

**Chapter 31 – Confusion**

Spencer nodded her head up and down. "It looks like you were right all along," she informed her boyfriend.

Toby drove his head into his hands, his fingers penetrating his hairline. He was grateful that he and his lawyer-girlfriend were making great progress in his case, but the process was still frustrating. He had suspected Jason after their unfortunate encounter with the dirty blond on Thanksgiving, but he was still dumbfounded that there was a strong possibility his former friend really did it. When Toby summoned the deceased's brother as the antagonist, he was just prematurely theorizing. But now, the facts were starting to support the accusation.

He averted his head slightly to take notice of his companion's expression. Spencer was hastily migrating from his police report to his medical report for any more inconsistencies. The confidential records coincided perfectly, asides from the altercation of Toby's state of awareness that night.

"My working theory is," she elucidated, "Something terrible occurred between the siblings before her sudden relocation to Georgia. Alison decided to come back home two years later and apparently Jason wasn't thrilled about that. You said you saw him arguing with someone that night, right?"

Toby nodded, attesting to his recollection of the first half of the night. "Yes, but Ali was a blond. The girl he was arguing with was a brunette with pink streaks."

"Ever heard of hair dye? Maybe it was Alison in a wig or something. I mean, you did say right after you past by him arguing with someone, like a minute later, you heard a girl scream."

Toby's face froze for several moments then wrinkled up, a display symbolizing his thought process; he attempted to accept the likelihood of that but then decided it wasn't possible. "Yes, but the girl he was arguing with was really tiny, like pint size. Alison wasn't that short."

"So, you're sure the person he was arguing with wasn't Alison?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Spencer exhaled irritably as she realized their new theory was gradually disbanding.

"I wish we knew what they were arguing about. I wish I would've listened to what they said; I wish I had gotten a look at her," Toby complained, running his hands incessantly through his now disheveled forest.

Spencer closed his folders and tucked them back into her bag. Reaching over to the visibly frustrated man, her phalanges encircled his wrist. She pulled his hands out of his hair before he rip his tresses out. She slid her fingers through the spaces of his, interlacing their hands before placing them on the metal bar separating their chairs in the waiting room.

She squeezed his hands, forcing him to look at her. When he did, her heart broke from the circulation of dejected emotions dancing in his cerulean orbs. She could see the pain and despair he was struggling to conceal for her sake.

"Spencer, this is all my fault. If I hadn't gone to the bathroom, I probably could have saved her. She might still be alive," he uttered in a broken whisper.

"You did all you could do," she tried to assure him.

"Apparently not because she's dead."

"Toby, you can't prevent a hazard that you're not aware of. How were you to know she was in danger?"

"Because I was friends with that clown and his trusted sidekick slash arsonist slash dirty cop who alter police files and shit!"

His eyelids blanketed his watery lens, an attempt to withhold his waterworks.

Spencer gasped at the mentioning of her former client. "Wait a second. Noel was the one slutting it up in the bathroom with Jenna, not Garrett. Remember?"

Toby nodded, awaiting the relevance.

"Well where was he during all this chaos?" she enquired.

Toby shrugged. The pair added the dirty cop to their mental list of suspects.

"I don't have a theory of how he coincides into the equation yet, but he is involved. Why else would he alter your police report?" Spencer wondered, remembering the initials **G.R.R.** next to the reformed context.

Frustration and fatigue was embedded on both of their faces. This case had really taken a toll on them. Every time they felt like they were close to the truth, they found themselves consumed by a new ordeal that seemed to contradict their previous suspicions.

The couple was too weary to see that everything was actually connecting. Although it seemed like each new piece of information was dislodging from their former theories, it was doing the exact opposite. The pieces of the puzzle were still out of order, but they were closer to the final picture than they knew.

The scary truth was that they had all the answers a long time ago. All the answers! A long time ago!

"Let's take a break from being Sherlock Holmes," Spencer offered before glancing at the clock mounted on the wall of the waiting room. "I have to meet up the girls at the bridal shop."

Toby squeezed her hands, not wanting to let go. He stared absentmindedly at his thumbs drawing circles on the back of her hands, a little skeptical about the question swarming in his head.

"Do you mind…" he swallowed an invisible ball of nothing, nervously continuing, "if I… if I, like, tag along with you?"

A smile exploded on her face in conjunction with a low giggle over how nervous he was. "Of course you can," she happily replied.

Toby returned the smile, elated with her answer. He didn't want to be intrusive and ruin her girl-time, but he wasn't taking that death threat to her lightly. _Drop the DiLaurentis case or you'll end up just like that little white bastard you love so much!_ Toby scuffed over the text that was embedded in his mind, the source of his determination to protect Spencer with all his being. He would be damned if anybody laid a finger on his queen. He wasn't abandoning her side.

Besides, watching his girlfriend parade around in various gowns was on his list of happy moments. Actually, anything involving Spencer Hastings made that list.

Spencer babbled excitedly, "All the girls will be there. You've met Hanna, and you already knew Emily, so now it's time for my favorite person, but don't tell Han and Em I said that," she teased.

The duo uprooted from their adjourned seats and advanced towards the hospital's exit. When the automatic doors parted ways, the pair was greeted with a familiar face.

"Spencer!" Melissa exclaimed. The older Hastings stuffed her left hand in her pocket swiftly while her right hand was being held by a smiling Taylor. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Spencer motioned towards the pounds of documents in her bag. "Working on Toby's case," she replied. "Why are you here? Are you ok?"

Melissa smiled. A little too much. Spencer eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is something wrong with my Sweet Pea?" Spencer inquired as she looked down at the pint sized brunette.

Taylor was smiling and alert and playful. She seemed completely healthy, too.

"No, she's fine, too," Melissa informed her.

Spencer and Toby shared a confused look.

"Oh-kay," the lawyer sang, still trying to pinpoint her sister's odd behavior. "Then why are you at the hospital?"

At the same time as Spencer's question, the same man who almost acquired a mouthful of Toby's fist earlier appeared from behind the receptionist desk. Melissa spotted the man, but pretended she didn't. Taylor noticed him and jumped up and down in joy.

Expressing her happiness, the toddler began to enunciate the only word she knew. "Da..."

Melissa's left hand emerged from her pocket and flew to cup her daughter's moving lips, muffling her words.

"We gotta go," she timidly uttered as she quickly picked her mini-me up and brushed past her sister. Melissa was silently praying that Spencer nor Toby took notice of Taylor's outburst or the lack of her diamond ring on her left hand.

"What was that all about?" Toby asked when he and his girlfriend were alone in the parking lot.

Spencer shrugged.

…

**Chapter 7, Chapter 18, Chapter 21 – I don't know why I just listed this selection of random chapters. It's not like these chapters had clues related to this chapter. Is that sarcasm I'm using? **

**To the guest review for Chapter 21 who said: **_**Damn, harsh much?**__**Why would you let Cody be the one to see that? I mean damn, he's only a baby?**_

**My reply: **_**Like I've said before, everything means something in this story. I'm really trying to channel my inner Marlene King with clues that you don't recognize until later. Am I doing a good or bad job?**_


	32. Surprise

**Chapter 32 – Surprise**

As always, Spencer was the first at Troian's Bridal Shop. Following closely behind her was her blue-eyed companion as she made her way to the counter.

"Good afternoon," the owner of the shop greeted the duo, "You're a part of the Fitzgerald's order, right?"

Nodding her head, Spencer replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Troian thumbed through the rack she pulled from the back that held various shades of red dresses until she identified the one labeled with _maid of honor: Spencer Hastings_. When she turned back towards the pair to hand Spencer the dress, Troian noticed Toby looking awkwardly from her to his girlfriend.

His eyes went from Spencer to Troian to back to Spencer. He expounded, "You two look alike!"

The ladies looked at each other and studied their features for a moment. "Ya think?" the brunettes asked in unison before sharing giggles.

Toby nodded.

Spencer thanked the clerk for her help before heading towards the fitting rooms. Toby sat down on the bench outside of the curtained fitting room his girlfriend entered. Spencer gasped lowly when her eyes ran up and down the item left in the room.

Hanging on a hook was the most beautiful wedding gown Spencer ever saw.

Spencer chewed on her fingernail, something she often did when contemplating a thought. She poked her head out of the curtain to see Toby playing Scrabble on his phone and Troian busy with another customer on the other side of the room. Constituting the coast was clear, she submerged back into the cubicle sized space with a sly grin entrenched on her face.

She hurriedly stripped out of her sweater and jeans and stepped into the wedding gown. She just wanted to try it on for one second, just to see how she looked—all girls wanted to do that. Once the lace material blanketed her slim frame, she took a deep breath and then took a glance at her reflection in the full length mirror in her fitting room.

Tears accumulated in her eyes. This dress looked like it was made for her. It seemed to glow brighter on her than it did on the hanger. It hugged her torso immaculately, emphasizing her slimness and exaggerating her bust. It expanded from her waist down, flowing majestically into a sea of pearly whiteness like a cloud. She swung her body from side to side like a happy little girl playing dress up.

"Babe, how does the dress look?" Toby asked from the other side of the curtain.

Spencer's jaws were starting to hurt from how hard she was smiling in approval of the dress. "Perfect," she announced.

"Let me see," Toby necessitated.

Before she could protest, his calloused hands had withdrawn the curtain. Instinctively, her arms flew to shield her secret and her head lowered so she wouldn't see his reaction in the mirror before her.

"I-I… um…" she stuttered, embarrassed as hell.

Spencer's head was still down and neglecting the mirror, so she was oblivious to his entrance. She was also missing the formation of crinkles outlining his sapphire irises as a coy smile surfaced on his face after he closed the curtain behind him.

Still trying to explain her way out of this incident, she blabbered, "See, I… well… uh…"

Her words were interrupted by the visit his hands paid to her hips. He proclaimed, "I was wrong earlier."

Spencer's head shot up to see their reflection in the mirror. Toby's eyes were deadpanned on her in the mirror; his tongue danced across his lips as he gradually drank in the sight from head to toe.

"I was so wrong," he repeated as he stared admirably at her in the white gown. "That lady chick out there doesn't compare to you. You are stunning; gorgeous; amazing. You are one of a kind."

Cheeks—red. Smile—massive. Knees—weak. Heart—racing. Response—speechless. Spencer assigned a check next to each item on her mental checklist of how incredible he made her feel.

Her cheeks were inflamed to the maximum; she blushed more when his head resided atop her shoulder for a better view. She nearly melted when a moan emitted his lips in appreciation of the sight. His fingers drummed down the rim stone studded ruffles, sending shivers down her spine.

Spencer leaned back into him, her back kissing his chest. She was elated he was a fan of this look on her. It signaled hope that maybe one day this would be real. That possibility was all it took for Spencer's hormones to match his.

She whipped her body around to face Toby's. Their lips crashed whilst their muffled moans harmonized. He pressed his body into hers until she was trapped in the corner of the dressing room. Her right leg escaped from the mass of material via a slit and ascended her lover's leg.

His hand captured her exposed leg, securing it on his hip. Then, his phalanges travelled up her highway and under the bridge. She moaned in his mouth when his fingers danced on her inner thigh.

"Spencer," he breathlessly whimpered. "We should… we should st-"

But his words faded into nothing when her lips attacked his neck. His eyes rolled around his head like balls on a pool table; his fingers squeezed her soft skin attached to her thigh.

After a few more tastes of his skin, Spencer finally retired her vampire behavior. The two just stared at each other, unsure of why their cravings just suddenly exploded. Five words: Spencer in a wedding dress. Enough said.

But little did the couple know, their little rendezvous was foreshadowing their future.

Toby couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Spencer faked a cough to get his attention.

"Oh, um, I should probably, um, get out of here so you can change and stuff," Toby nervously said.

"Wait. I have to ask you something," Spencer stated.

"Okay. I'm listening."

Spencer's foot got stuck under the many layers of the gown. She bent down on one knee to free her tangled foot.

She looked up at Toby to ask her question. "Toby, will you…"

Toby's eyes increased in size. He quickly interceded her question, "Spencer! That's kinda my line!"

Spencer's eyebrow shot up in confusion. "Your line? What are you talking about?"

Spencer had no idea how her current stance looked to him. She was in a wedding gown, down on one knee, and starting a question with 'will you.' He knew nothing about his girlfriend was typical; that's one of the many reasons he was falling for her. But this backwards proposal…

Toby scratched the back of his neck nervously, quite speechless.

Spencer rolled her eyes at his silliness and proceeded with her with her question. "Toby, will you be my date to Aria's wedding?"

A tornado could have been originated from all the air Toby blew out. He was relieved he was wrong. He chuckled at himself, unable to believe the wacky thoughts that had entered his head.

"As if I'd let another man walk you down aisle," Toby retorted, smiling over the double meaning of his declarative.

Spencer grinned as she stood upright after rescuing her trapped foot. Toby surrounded her visage with his hands and pulled her face to his. He planted a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I'd love to walk you down the aisle, baby," he avowed. And if I'm lucky, maybe one day you'll be wearing this dress walking down the aisle to me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Montgomery; It seems as if I've misplaced your gown," a raspy voice winced from the other side of the curtain.

Spencer's hand flew to her lips to muffle her use of profanity. Her friends had finally arrived. How was she going to sneak Toby out of her fitting room without them seeing?

Spencer's heartbeat tripled when she heard Troian's next statement.

"Wait a minute. I remember where I put it. It's in the first fitting room," the clerk stated.

Toby and Spencer stared at each other dumbfounded. Spencer unzipped the dress to try and hurry out of it before she got busted. Toby picked her sweater off the floor and shove it over her head. But their attempts failed miserably. The metal rods clinked when they collided into their neighboring rod as Troian opened the curtain.

The foursome gasped at the duo. Asides from her strapless bra and the wedding gown riding on her hips, Spencer was exposed.

She closed her eyes as she proclaimed, "I know this sounds cliché, but trust me, this is not what it looks like."

Hanna smirked, "Surprise, surprise. It looks like Toby was feeling on your cupcakes."

Spencer's head shot down to conceal her guilty grin.

"Looks like you finally found out about his phenomenal abs," Emily teased.

Now it was Toby's turn to look away from the teasing girls.

Aria was the only one who didn't say anything. Spencer saw the frown entrenched on her best friend's face and assumed the bride-to-be was upset because Spencer had tried her dress on.

"Uh, I'll get out of your way, so you can… do your thing," Toby apprehensively whispered.

He walked out of the small room, never making eye contact with the girls. Hanna and Emily followed behind him like fans, attacking him with questions to get the scoop on his and Spencer's episode. Aria eyed him in disgust before rolling her eyes at him. Troian closed the curtain to give Spencer some privacy before returning to her register.

Spencer turned around to continue disrobing when the curtain opened and closed swiftly. She swiveled her head to see Aria who was still wearing an unpleasant expression.

The taller brunette was about to apologize for wearing her friend's wedding dress when Aria's words bombarded hers.

"Please don't tell me that guy is the guy you're dating now!" Aria fired.

Spencer had to replay Aria's words in her head a dozen to make sure she heard her correctly.

"Yes, that guy is the guy I'm dating. And that guy's name is Toby Cavanaugh."

Aria shook her head in disapproval. "I thought his name sounded familiar when I saw your relationship status online, but I told myself, _nah, it's a different Toby_, because my best friend is way too smart to fall for a scumbag like the Toby I knew of."

…

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! Theories?**


	33. Eclipse

**Chapter 33 – Eclipse**

Toby ventured over to the other side of the store where a wide collection of tuxedos were housed. He needed one now that he was going to be Spencer's escort to the wedding.

Hot on his heels were Emily and Hanna, spewing off a range of explicit activities they assumed took place momentarily between the new couple. All the while, greatly inflaming the young man's cheeks and slightly inflating his manhood.

"If you two are going to be pain in the asses, can you at least do it while helping me finding a tux that'll make my ass look good?" Toby playfully inquired.

Toby quickly began to think his audacious joke was in bad taste, because immediate silence fell upon the trio. It lasted all of two and a half seconds, because the blonde and brunette erupted into a series of cackles like giggly schoolgirls.

"What's so funny?" a small voice wondered as he neared them, followed closely behind Maya.

Emily's eyes enlarged in bliss. She reduced her height by bending down on one knee to greet the pint size blonde. "Hey there. Did you enjoy your sleepover at your nana and papa's?"

He shook his head proudly, his blond locks bouncing vertically in parallel to his bobbling head.

"That's good, dear. There is someone I would like for you to meet," Emily explained to her son as she grabbed his hand and walked him over towards her former neighbor. "This is Toby, an old but still good friend of mine. Toby, this is my son, Cody."

"Nice to meet you, Tow-wee," the toddler smiled as he extended his tiny hand for a handshake.

Toby was motionless; a sudden wave of thoughts consumed him, paralyzing his reaction. Although this was his first time meeting Cody, he could have sworn he had laid eyes upon that face before. He looked so familiar, yet not so completely.

Toby remembered when he ran into the swimmer on the sidewalk a few weeks ago, the day before Thanksgiving.

_"Oh my gosh," she happily sang, "I haven't seen you since you moved. I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you, too," Toby admitted to his only best friend and former neighbor. "How have you been?"_

_Smiling greatly, the swimmer conversed, "Much better since I last saw you."_

_Toby pointed to the scarf that Emily was literally hugging. "How is Maya?"_

_Emily's smile increased significantly at the mention of her girlfriend's name. "She's good. She gave me this scarf when we first started dating; that's why I was chasing after it like a crazy woman."_

_"It holds semimetal value. You know I know that." Shifting from the lighthearted chat, Toby looked uneasy as he prepared to ask a more sensitive question. "Has it healed?"_

_Emily's pupils diverted down to the ground as flashbacks of how she received the nasty laceration to her abdomen started to play a marathon in her head. Just thinking about the person who did it to her made her want to sob. Noting how uncomfortable his former neighbor was, Toby opted to change the topic._

_"So… how's the adoption process going?" he inquired._

_Her gorgeous smile returned. "We have a son!" Emily went fishing in her Chanel bag until she located her iPhone. Presenting Toby with a slideshow of pictures of the blond toddler, she blissfully stated, "His name is Cody."_

_"Cody… sounds familiar."_

Cody's arm gradually prepared to return to his side. Toby snapped out of his flashback when he saw the hurt expression on the two year old's face and quickly extended his hand to meet Cody's. The blonde toddler's smile returned as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, too, little fellow," the carpenter responded.

"Oh! You hafta meet my fwand, too," Cody remembered and shoved his beloved toy—an action figure of a famous Nickelodeon character—in Toby's face.

Toby smiled, "Bob the Builder."

Cody gasped, "How did you known his name? Are you smarted wike my Auntie Pency?"

"No, I'm smarter than your Auntie Spencer, but you can't tell her I said that," Toby stated.

Cody giggled as he placed several fingers to his lips to attest to their secret. "Mmkay. What about me? Is I smarted?"

"I don't know," Toby sang. "Can you count to one?"

"Yes! One!"

Toby gasped, "You're a genius!"

Cody smiled so hard that his pale face reddened. "Mmkay. Butted we not tell Auntie Pency, wight?"

Hanna, Emily and Maya were standing to the side, watching Toby interact with Cody. They shared a collective thought that if he and Spencer had kids, he would be a great dad.

Hanna nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a sharp jolt spear her from inside. Her hand descended to her expanded belly to caress where her little one had kicked.

"I know, I know," Hanna hissed.

Emily and Maya shot a pair of puzzling looks at her. Hanna whispered, "My little one just kicked me; his… or her… way of telling me that she… or he… will need a smart friend close in age in order to copy off of in school. So, Spence needs to see how good her boo-thang is with kids, maybe she'll get reproducing soon."

Em and Maya giggled as Hanna wobbled off to locate the brunette. Hanna knew Spencer was growing a little annoyed with them constantly hinting at babies and marriage, but it was just that they were so excited Spencer had finally found someone.

And not just any someone, but someone who seemed personally crafted to complete Spencer. In so many ways, he was like the male version of Spencer—sarcastic, smart, outgoing. But the best part was where they differed, because their strengthens complimented each other's flaws making them one hell of a force to be reckoned with.

Their relationship could be compared to the sun and the moon. Both objects' main purpose was to provide light for the occupants on Earth. The moon kept the darkness aglow during its shift while the sun gleamed heavily when its turn arose. Sunsets and full moons were beautiful sights to witness. However, the most exquisite view was when the two became one to perform an eclipse. The greatest results arose when opposites attract.

That being true for Spencer and Toby. Everyone could see it and feel the purity of their unique union.

As uptight as Spencer's parents were, even they could see how good Toby was for Spencer. It seemed like it happened light-years ago, but at one point, they really liked him. They would still be Team Toby if Melissa and Ian hadn't opened their big ass mouths and confused her parents with the misunderstandings of his criminal history.

Toby had programmed it into his mind that he would win them over again, and he knew exactly what to do. Spencer would probably cuss him out if she saw the mess littering her patio in reference to his plan. In the end, he knew she would be overjoyed with the outcome of his little-secret-in-progress to win her parents back.

If only he knew that his girlfriend's best friend was his biggest obstacle…

Hanna neared the dressing room where she knew Spencer was. As she enclosed the distance, a pair of muffled sounds became more audible, but not comprehensible. Hanna picked up on the second voice as belonging to Aria.

She extended her hand to knock, but froze mid-air at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Don't tell me you were about to knock on a curtain?"

Hanna face palmed once she realized she was about to do just that. "Blame it on my hair," she joked in reference to her golden tresses which came with a silly rumor that blondes were dumb.

After the laughter between the girls subsided, Troian strolled over to greet the newcomer.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

"I'm invited to a wedding taking place on Valentine's Day, and I wanted to start looking for a gown in advance," the girl stated.

"Is it being held downtown on the rooftop of Ravenswood's Luxury Penthouses?" Hanna wondered.

The girl's emerald tinted eyes lit up. "Yes! Aria Montgomery's wedding."

"Awesome. I'm a friend of hers and one of her bridesmaids. I'm Hanna Rivers," Hanna greeted.

"Nice to meet you. Aria and I went to Hollis together. We met, because the jerks we were dating at the time were in the same fraternity. Needless to say, we needed each other's solace to overcome the turmoil those assholes put us through." The girl abruptly stopped as she felt the accumulation of hot tears forming over the recollection of those dark days that literally went dark for her until recently. Opting to digress, she changed her gradually disparaging tune for an upbeat one. "By the way, I'm…"

Her introduction was cut short when someone bumped into her.

"I'm sorry," Toby quickly avowed. "It's the pilot's fault."

Toby had picked Cody up and secured the toddler on his sturdy shoulders. Making airplane sounds, Toby jogged around the store. Cody was laughing his little heart out as he enjoyed his flight. The toddler was having so much fun that he hadn't realized his small hands had fell over Toby's eyes, obstructing his view.

Toby returned Cody to the floor then checked on the girl he bumped into. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm so sorry about that. Are you…" His words got stuck in his throat when the girl turned around. What the hell was his stepsister doing here?

…

**A/N**

**Sorry this was a Spoby-less chapter. If you haven't guessed it yet, this story is wrapping up; I'm tying up loose ends now. The action is about to get intense as Spoby gets closer to the truth which will briefly limit fluff, but I hope you stick around.**

**Just a reminder: nothing about this story is random. Toby's flashback is from Chapter 13. And if you're thinking that Toby is Cody's real father, let me address that theory now: he is not. Cody is a blonde for a reason.**

**I'm thinking about breaking a record today and uploading three chapters in one day.**


	34. Obvious

**Chapter 34 – Obvious**

Meanwhile in the dressing room…

Spencer threw her hands on her hips. "Isn't this the part where Ashton jumps out and tells me I'm being punk'd? Because I know what you're saying isn't what you're saying. There's just no way, because my best friend is way too superb to pass judgment."

Spencer's worst fears were confirmed by the spiteful expression Aria was giving her; Aria was serious and meant every word she said.

"Spencer, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," Aria sullenly commented, "but Toby Cavanaugh is not a good guy."

Second time she heard that decree.

Spencer could feel her coffee colored eyes darken as she narrowed her vision on the small girl before her. Her heart was putting so much pressure on her rib cage that she thought it might explode any second now. She was already overwhelmed—and not in a good way—with Toby's case that was draining all of her, and now to hear this from someone she loved and trusted dearly, it was just too much.

Spencer collapsed unto the wall behind her until her butt found residency on the bench stationed in the dressing room. Her hands ascended to her forehead, her elongated fingers massaging her pulsating temples.

"I… I don't understand," Spencer whimpered in a voice barely audible.

Before the pint size teacher could respond, the curtain concealing the pair opened.

"Spencer, are you in here cheating on me with Pookiebear? Is it because I'm getting fat now? But I thought you loved me. Team Sparia sucks; it's all about Team Spanna," Hanna teased.

Usually, the girls would fold over in laughter at their comical friend, but their current unfinished conversation had created a sour atmosphere.

"Tough crowd tonight," Hanna remarked in reference to their dullness. "Anyway, Pixie, some girl just arrived; she said she's a friend of yours."

Spencer's head slid further down into her hands, burying her face. She was growing immeasurably frustrated with interrupted moments and weary with unanswered questions.

Because her head was down in her hands, she was oblivious to the new guest standing behind Hanna. Aria emerged from the fitting room to greet the girl, leaving her best friend alone in the fitting room.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever. I'm so happy you got my invite and could be a part of this special day," Aria beamed, trying to cheer up from the sour mood she was currently in.

Jenna replied, "Thank you for inviting me. I can't believe you're getting married. Congratulations, girl."

The voice from the other side of the curtain sounded familiar to Spencer, but she didn't dwell on it long. She was eager to continue her conversation with the bride-to-be to see why Aria was under the impression that Toby was up to no good.

"Thank you!" Aria told her friend.

"I'm so happy for you, but I must admit that when I first got the Save the Date request in the mail, I was petrified."

"Why?" Aria worried.

"Because at first I thought you were tying the knot with that drunken dirtbag," Jenna explained.

"Oh my God! Hell no! Hell to the capital N to the capital O. I came to my senses long ago and realized he was a lost cause. However, I guess I should give the bastard credit for being such an asshole, because the night I dumped him at the party is when I met my Ezy at a pub. And everyone knows that he is the best thing that has happened to me, despite the rough patches we had to endure to get to this point."

Jenna laughed, "I can't believe you and Professor Fitz are getting married."

Spencer was still in the fitting room, overhearing the chit-chat. That voice, still familiar.

Aria smiled significantly, "Yeah, I prefer Aria Fitzgerald over Aria DiLaurentis any day."

Three…

Two…

One…

The light bulb finally lit up in Spencer's head. She jumped up so quickly and so high that if the dressing room had a low lying ceiling, she would have penetrated the roof.

She was so appalled that she hadn't figured out the obvious sooner.

Spencer remembered Aria dated a guy named Jason in college before Ezra, because she always called Spencer for dating advice or when she needed to vent about their issues. But she had no idea it was that Jason! The Jason who was friends with Toby, which meant that's how Aria knew of him—from school when he rolled with the clowns who called themselves the N.A.T. club.

_You have got to be kidding me!_ Spencer thought as another revelation entered her mind.

The most obvious clue that Spencer couldn't believe she overlooked countless times before was now slapping her in the face, laughing at her inability to catch on sooner. She replayed the details she scribbled into Toby's file the night he experienced partial recollection.

_En route to the restroom, he passed by Jason who was engaged in a not-so-happy chat. Toby couldn't see who the dirty blond was arguing with because the short brunette with pink highlights had her back turned towards him as he walked by._

"Holy macaroni!" Spencer shrieked, coming to the palpable conclusion that a large piece of the puzzle was within her reach all this time.

Aria was the pink haired pixie at the party. Aria was at the party! Aria was at the goddamn party!

The lawyer struggled to stand, using the walls of the small room as support. Her legs suddenly felt like they were made of Jell-O. Her nerves were shaken to the core as she realized how close she was to ending this nightmare.

Yes. It was almost over. That was true, but the worst of the nightmare had yet to unveil itself.

Spencer and Toby were eager to acquire justice by finding out who the killer was and why they did it, but the duo had no idea the repercussions that came equipped with possession of such knowledge.

Spencer's trembling fingertips gradually pulled the cotton material to reveal herself. Aria and her friend looked over at Spencer.

"Girls, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine from college; I just decided that she's going to be a bridesmaid with you," Aria announced as she pointed towards the coach and the make-up artist, "This is Emily, and this is Hanna."

Then, the teacher diverted her attention towards the lawyer and forced a smile despite their prior conversation. Little did Aria know, the two brunettes already knew each other. "And this is my maid of honor: Sp-"

"Spencer Hastings!" Jenna concluded with a scoff.

Aria's hazel eyes darted from her best friend to her old friend. "Oh! You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Jenna sassed. "She's the bitch who took away the only person who could protect me: my stepbrother."

"Whooooa!" Hanna interceded, tossing her manicured finger in Jenna's face. It didn't matter that she was pregnant; she was still fearless. "Be careful with throwing around the B-word, because chicks who call my best friends that get B-slapped."

"Hanna!" Aria shrieked.

Jenna shifted from one foot to the next, her emerald eyes still locked uninterruptedly on Spencer. Spencer returned the favor with her signature menacing stare.

"Jenna," Toby snarled in a tone pleading her to behave. "What are you doing here?"

Aria answered for her former friend. "I invited her. How do you know her?"

"She's my stepsister," the blue-eyed man enlightened. "Your turn."

"We met through our ex-boyfriends at Hollis. When she was dating Garrett, I was dating Jason from your fraternity. We spent countless nights in the dorms, crying and worrying about those jerks and their reckless behavior. Which is why," Aria stated as her eyes shifted to Spencer, "I'm trying to spare you the headache and heartache that this clown will cause you. He is a scumbag, Spencer, a selfish, irresponsible, immature piece of sh-"

Toby's lips parted to defend himself. Jenna's lips parted to defend her stepbrother. Spencer's lips parted to defend her man. To their surprise, their voices were overshadowed by another.

Emily's usually soft monotone voice had been replaced by a more serious one. "You must be talking about another Toby Cavanaugh, because this one—the one I know—is the complete opposite of the man you're describing."

Aria's neatly arched eyebrows shot up on her small face. "W-w-wait a second. You know Toby, too?!"

"Damn, I wish I had some popcorn right now!" Hanna shrieked in reference to the intense drama unfolding around her.


	35. Answers

**Chapter 35 – Answers**

Hanna was the only one who didn't fit in with the reunion. After she graduated high school, she and Caleb eloped and moved to California. She was a make-up artist and worked on numerous movie sets, but the reality she was experiencing live was the best drama she'd ever witnessed.

As she spoke, she pointed to each corresponding person for affirmation of the connections.

"So, Jenna is Toby's stepsister and Aria's friend. Toby is Jason's and Garrett's frat brother. Aria is Spencer's best friend and Jason's ex. Spencer is Toby's girlfriend and Garrett's lawyer. Emily is Toby's old neighbor. Jason is Spencer's parents' neighbor." All heads in attendance nodded, confirming Hanna's connections. "Wow. You guys are like a reality show. For the season finale shocker, Jason should like be Spencer's brother."

Spencer cut her eyes at the speaking girl. "Han, this is not funny. Not funny at all. Someone is trying to frame Toby and if I don't drop the case, he—she—it threatened my life."

Everyone in the store gasped in terror, even Jenna.

Emily spoke up. "They are just trying to scare you, but no one will do anything to you. Don't worry."

"I'm not taking any chances on that," Toby professed as he wrapped an arm around his beauty's waist. "Whoever this person is, he/she/shem is persistent. They broke into my loft and planted Ali's bloody sweater. When that wasn't enough, they broke into Spencer's penthouse and…"

Toby's cerulean eyes descended to meet Spencer's chestnut ones. He was telepathically asking for permission to reveal the gruesome act. A tear bungee jumped from Spencer's bottom eyelash onto her ivory cheek. Toby encased her in his embrace wholly and gingerly caressed her back.

"Don't forget the promise I made to you," Toby whispered into her ear. "I will protect you, no matter what. I'll spend my last breath doing so."

Aria watched the scene in utter astonishment. She couldn't believe that a member of the N.A.T. possessed compassion and selflessness. She thought all they were filled with was booze, foul language, and a heartless soul.

Aria stepped closer to the couple just as Toby released his girlfriend slightly. The bride-to-be placed her hand on her maid of honor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I guess I was wrong," the short brunette enunciated.

Jenna was aware that she was the outcast in the scene. She began to itch towards the exit to leave the crew to their sentimental moment. Before she got far, a voice called out to her, asking her to stay. She swiveled her body, surprised to see the owner of the voice.

Spencer continued, "You said I took away the only person who could protect you. Protect you from what? Or who?"

Jenna folded her arms across her chest. "Who else?"

"Garrett?" Spencer enquired, aware that he stalked Jenna after their break up.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Jenna retorted smugly. "I have you to thank for that."

"Jenna, I'm-"

"And let's not forget the favor you did by exposing I'm not blind anymore," Jenna growled. "Thank you again, Spencer."

"Why did you fake your blindness?" Toby probed.

"As a safety net," Jenna replied, her voice lowering, a signal of her distraught state. "While he was out on bail, he began following me again. My loss of sight was temporary and gradually returned. I kept up the act, because he was becoming careless with his stalking. He didn't think I could see him, so he would do awful things. He'd grab my butt while behind me in line at the supermarket, or break into the house to sniff my underwear. That's why I was elated when you sold your loft and moved in, Toby. But then, Spencer took you away from me and put Garrett back in my life."

"Jenna, I am sorry. I am so sorry," Spencer began to explain but Jenna interrupted.

"After the fight with you guys that day, I googled what you said about _double jeopardy_. Now I understand. I called Toby several times, so I could apologize, but you never answered or returned my calls."

Spencer broke free from Toby's grasp and indulged Jenna in her envelopment. The emerald eyed brunette was reluctant at first, but quickly reciprocated the truce, because she knew Spencer was being sincere.

Hanna was in the background awing at the newfound alliance. She dabbed at the corner of her eyes. Cody shook his head and laughed, "Auntie Han-Han such a wittle baby."

"Help me and I'll help you," Spencer proclaimed.

Jenna pulled back and stared at her new compliance. "What?"

"You help me solve the DiLaurentis case and this time, Garrett's ass will go down."

This sparked both of the stepsiblings' interests. "How?"

"Garrett altered Toby's police report; that's a felony," the lawyer explained. She removed the document from her bag and pointed to the evidence: his initials next to the reformed false context.

"Ok. So how can I help?" Jenna inquired.

"You and Aria can help. You both were at the party and affiliated with our prime suspects: Garrett and Jason…"

Jenna was the first to reply. "After Toby caught me in the bathroom with Noel—he's my boyfriend now—we all heard a girl scream. Toby took off to see what was going on. Noel and I were scrambling to get dressed when Garrett walked past the opened door and saw us. Garrett told Noel to stay away from me or else. He told me if I ever tried to leave him, he would see to it that I burn in hell."

Toby's eyes began to twitch. He was so enraged that if he punched a wall, the entire store would collapse.

"Why you never told me about this?" he asked his sister.

"Because Garrett had just graduated from the academy and started on the force. There was no way I was going to put you in harm's way, bro. I know you, Toby. You would've went to him, trying to be a hero. Garrett's a cop. He could shoot you and fabricate the story to say it was self-defense or something."

Spencer recognized the look in Toby's eyes. He knew what Jenna said was true; he would try to be a hero, because the admirable trait was embedded in him to protect people. That's why Spencer didn't believe all the nonsense about him being a bad guy.

Toby wouldn't hurt a fly. She was sure of that.

Spencer touched her man's forearm to get his attention. "Hey. Don't you forget the promise I made to you, either. I promised that I would solve this case and when I do, justice will be served for Jenna as well. So don't you go off doing anything stupid."

"Yes, ma'am," Toby obliged.

Spencer returned her attention to Jenna. "Back to the party, after Toby walked in, you all heard a girl scream. Toby ran off to help. Then Garrett caught you guys and took you home, right?"

Jenna nodded.

"So we can scratch him off the list," Spencer said. Then she averted her eyes towards her best friend. "Now that just leaves the alcoholic brother: Jason. Toby said he walked past you two arguing en route to the bathroom. Like a second later, a girl started screaming."

Spencer was biting on her nails—literally. They were so close.

Aria's shoulder rose and fell. "I don't know who was screaming or what happened. Jason and I were arguing because I was breaking up with him. I started to leave the party; he followed right behind me, crying and begging for me to change my mind. I guess we left before the screaming."

Spencer growled loudly as she encased a handful of her roots in her hands. She was so frustrated, because here they were back to the basics: nothing.

Garrett didn't do it; Jason didn't do it.

"Oh my God! I can't believe no one knows who killed this girl! She died at a damn party and no one saw anything?"

Toby raised his hand. "I did, but I can't remember because the killer knocked me out."

"I'm done for the day; this has been too much," Spencer complained as she grabbed her coat and keys. "Aria, sweetie, I'm sorry I ruined your day…"

"No, no, no. You didn't ruin anything. I kind of ruined yours with dissing your boy-toy before I gave him a chance. Just don't bring all this chaos with you on my wedding day though."

The brunettes laughed. After a round of hugs, everyone began parting ways. When Spencer and Toby reached the exit, they were stopped by the sound of Aria's voice.

Aria stated, "I just remembered. Your sister was at the party."

Toby retorted, "Duh, we already knew-"

"No, not your sister. Spencer's sister."

"Melissa?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah. I remembered seeing her entering the house just as I was leaving. So if a girl started screaming directly after I left, then your sister should know something about it."

…

**A/N's**

**Now that the boring explanations are out the way, it's time for our super-couple to kick some boo-tay.**

**And if you think you know, you have no idea. **


	36. Disconcerting

**Chapter 36 – Disconcerting**

Spencer pressed the END button on her cell phone just as she and Toby reached the door of her penthouse.

"What did she say?" Toby inquired while unlocking the door.

Spencer enlightened, "Melissa said she'll be over shortly; she's going to ask Ian to babysit Taylor."

"Ok, cool," the carpenter replied as he opened the door, permitting his lady to enter first. "So, do you know what you're going to ask her?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. I just want the truth, so this nightmare can finally be over. At first, I felt like we were just going in circles, but actually, we've been making progress," she explained as she retrieved his case file from her bag.

The lawyer entered her kitchen and found residency upon her bar stool. She spread the documents out, narrating her thought process.

"We have a timeline to work with now," she expressed.

_The second Toby Cavanaugh entered the party, his frat brothers greeted him with manly half hugs. Shortly after, a wave of girls paid him a visit. He received a high volume of compliments on how good he looked, requests to broadcast his acres of abs, and offers to get busy in one of the upstairs bedrooms. As nice as possible, Toby turned down the many pleas. The girls who were practically throwing themselves at him were beautiful and stunning, but they weren't his type._

_Interrupting his thoughts, Jason slammed a cold aluminum can against Toby's chest. "Years to the fricking weekend," the intoxicated party host slurred._

_Usually, Toby would pop the lid and drown his insides with malt liquor with the quickness. But tonight was different. He wasn't craving the wild party life anymore. He was about to inform his frat brother of his decision, but Jason's attention had zoomed in on someone over Toby's shoulders. Stumbling over, Jason left Toby alone with his thoughts._

"_Hey there, pretty lady," the dirty blonde slurred as he neared his girlfriend._

_The vegan burger Aria had just consumed threatened to reverse its journey at the overwhelming smell emitting from Jason._

"_You're drunk," she complained, using her hand to blanket her nose from the overwhelming smell of his alcohol. "You promised me that you'd stop."_

"_Yeah, and you promised me that you'd stop flirting with our professor, but it looks like breaking promises is our thing," the intoxicated man angrily spewed._

"_I wouldn't be flirting with him if my boyfriend stayed sober long enough to remember my damn name!" she retorted, her voice rising in anger._

"_Yeah, and I wouldn't have slept with CeCe if my girlfriend…"_

"_Wait a minute! You what?! You cheated on me?!" Aria shrieked._

_Meanwhile, Toby rejected the drink Jason had given him and journeyed through the mass of partygoers. En route to the restroom, he passed by Jason who was engaged in a not-so-happy chat with his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend._

_Toby walked down the hall accessorized with crushed beer cans littering the floor. He stopped in front of the door before the stairs and twisted the doorknob. He entered the cubicle sized room to find an astonishing sight._

_Back in the living room, Aria was storming off towards the front door with a whining, drunk Jason following behind her, pleading for her forgiveness. Aria's tolerance of Jason's bad habits had finally reached its breaking point and she was officially done._

_Moving as fast as her miniature legs would permit, the pink haired beauty marched down the steps of the DiLaurentis's porch. She was in such a frenzy to elude Jason that she nearly bumped into the pregnant girl climbing the stairs to enter the party._

_At the same time of Jaria's shocking breakup, Toby was shocked by the activity he'd walked in on. There before his eyes were a pair of partially nude occupants scrambling for their shredded clothes. Gaping at his stepsister and frat bro, Toby couldn't believe Jenna was secretly hooking up with Noel. Before he could investigate their affair, the high pitched scream of a female's voice from the living room pierced his eardrums._

_His heroic instincts kicked in, causing his feet to find the source of the scream._

"Spencer," Toby softly cooed her name.

But the lawyer's attention was buried so deep in the paperwork that she hadn't heard him. Toby was grateful that he had the best lawyer in charge of his case, but at the same time, he hated how his case was taking such a toll on his girlfriend.

Currently, a collection of wrinkles consumed her forehead, displaying how hard she was concentrating. She was chewing incessantly on the cap of her ink pen. She was so engrossed with the context before her that she hadn't realized her left leg was shaking more than an excited puppy's tail.

Toby called out to her again, wanting her to take a break, but his plea went unnoticed. He sighed. Instead of trying for a third time, he decided to put his muscles to the test. He walked up behind his girlfriend. Before she could protest, Toby had his target fastened in his grip and over his shoulder. He lifted her up as if she weightless and journeyed towards her bedroom.

"Tobias! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you," he simply said with a smirk.

She growled at his sassy remark. "Put me down, mister. You put me down right now, or I am going to…"

A wide grin emerged on the man's face; he knew his girlfriend was bluffing. He decided to play along, because he knew he'd win.

"Or what?" he enquired.

"Or else!" she warned.

"Or else what?" He concluded his question with a tap to her tush.

"Oh no you didn't!" she yelled and swarmed in an attempt to escape his envelopment. "Errr! You just wait, mister! When I get out of your hold, I am going to…"

Just as the words left her mouth, he entered her bedroom. He deposited Spencer atop her mattress, rewarding her body with the company of his. Hovering above her, Toby stared uninterruptedly into her honey tinted orbs.

"Going to what?" he challenged, his gaze intensifying on his prey.

Spencer abandoned her train of thought when her eyes met his. She became fixated in his hues of blues, lost in his sea of cerulean swirls. As a result, she surrendered her protests, forgetting why she was going against him anyway.

"Going to kiss you," she flirted, dropping her voice down an octave to sound sexy.

The only moving their lips were doing now was entertaining each other's. Toby had lowered his frame atop hers during the kiss while her legs found themselves encasing his mid-section. As always, their lip-locking intensified. It seemed as though both of their bodies were experiencing the same effect and anticipating the same thing. The friction from their grinding pelvis sent jolts of fire through their bodies, alarming every nerve.

Toby's lips retracted from hers to plant countless kisses wherever his lips were bold enough to land. From her nose to her cheek to her earlobe to her neck to her shoulder to her collar to her sternum. The closer he approached the valley between her perky mountains, the louder her moans were, approving of the increasing aggressiveness of his hungry lips.

His chin slid into the V intersection of her low-cut blouse, lowering the fabric to unveil her lace black push-up bra. Before continuing, his eyes ascended to meet hers. As always, he was seeking her permission, never wanting her to feel pressured into doing something she wasn't ready for.

Spencer's bottom lip was tucked on the inside of her oral cavity; her top front teeth were sinking deeply into her flesh. It was obvious she was ready, but to make sure he got the message, the brunette's hand snaked down his sides until she reached the tail of his shirt. She tugged upwards.

Realizing what she was trying to do, Toby raised up off her body to permit her desires. The second he was shirtless, Spencer's hand explored his flawlessly designed torso. Dragging her nails down his well-defined crevices caused the rapid inflation of his anatomy.

Just as he reached for to dispose her of her blouse, a massive frown surfaced on her face.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry…" the carpenter timidly stuttered.

"No, baby, it's not you," she explained. "Listen."

Toby concentrated on listening. He, too, frowned once he realized someone was hammering on the front door.

"Can we pretend we're not home?" Toby pouted.

Spencer giggled. She thought he was just the cutest thing ever with those sapphire eyes that were very hard to say no to. Unfortunately, she had to this time.

"Babe," she explicated, "we need to go ahead and find out what Mel remembers from the party. The sooner we crack this case, the sooner we can enjoy our lives together. Until then, this chaos is going to continue to be an obstacle obstructing our happiness."

Toby whimpered. He knew she was right. He planted one final kiss on the tip of her nose before rolling off of her. While he searched for his discarded shirt, Spencer exited the bedroom and advanced towards the front door where the knocking hadn't stopped.

"I'm coming!" she shrieked, becoming annoyed with Melissa's constant hammering_. If you're that damn impatient, why don't you just use the spare key I gave you to my place?_ The younger Hastings' spawn mumbled under her breath.

A foreign feeling ruptured in the pit of Spencer's stomach when her fingers encircled the doorknob. That feeling that seemed to foreshadow that something bad was going to happen. She exhaled deeply, trying to shake the weird vibe off.

The second the door no longer played as a barrier between Spencer and her guest, that feeling doubled in anxiety. She wanted to question his presence at her house, but her words were entrapped in her throat that suddenly went dry.

His icy blues eyes stared past her towards the shirtless man approaching them from down the hallway.

"Mixing business with pleasure?" he taunted.

Usually, Spencer was quick with a winning comeback, but that fearful feeling paralyzed the operations of her mouth.

"That's none of your business," Toby jeered after successfully returning the woven material to his upper body.

Wilden huffed, "You're right; it's not. But this is."

The detective retrieved a thick wad of stapled papers from the inside of his tailored grey jacket. He extended the documents towards Spencer, but she was still motionless, so Toby intervened and snatched the papers out of the man's hand.

Toby read the capitalized words inked in the header of the paper aloud. "A search warrant," he stated, but his nervous tone made it seem like a question.

Finally, the workings of the lawyer's brain broke free from the alarming feeling and caused her to intercede. "No! You are not searching my client's property unless…" she began.

Toby spoke up. "No, it's fine, Spence. Let him search whatever he wants to. I didn't do anything, so I have nothing to hide."

Spencer thought about it for a second and quickly realized he was right. The couple stepped aside to permit the detective to come in.

A coy smirk expanded on Wilden's face as if he was thinking _these silly kids_.

"Not the house; this warrant is for Ms. Hastings' vehicle," he proclaimed.

Spencer thought that was strange, but she nor Toby objected because they had nothing to hide. Spencer grabbed her coat and car keys and led the detective downstairs towards the parking lot in which Toby was right behind them.

When the trio emerged from the building, the cops awaiting in a second squad car exited it. One of the officers retrieved a suitcase from the marked Impala. From inside the case, all the cops present received a pair of gloves.

By the time they neared Spencer's car, she had unlocked and opened every door of her Mercedes. The cops began probing and searching the interior of the vehicle except Wilden. He was standing behind her car. He pointed towards the trunk.

"We need to search this as well," he firmly elucidated.

Spencer pressed the button on her car remote to unlock the trunk. Wilden alleviated the lid until enough sunlight provided a clear viewing of the trunk. He seemed dumbfounded for a moment, just staring into the bed of the car.

He looked up and motioned for one of his colleagues to approach him. Obeying his successor's commands, the officer picked up the elongated item. Wilden trekked towards the lawyer and client with his eyes fixated on Toby.

"Do you know what that is?" the well dressed man asked the carpenter.

"A shovel," Toby replied matter-of-factly.

"Actually," Wilden stated as he unlatched the shiny silver bracelets from his waist. "It's the murder weapon used to hit twenty-four year old Alison DiLaurentis so hard with that it dented her cranium which ultimately led to her death."

Both Spencer and Toby stood in utter shock.

"It's just a random ass shovel," Spencer tried to call the detective on his bluff.

Unfortunately, he wasn't bluffing. "That's the shovel from the DiLaurentis' property. Their last name is engraved into the handle."

Wilden dangled the handcuffs before Toby.

"Tobias Allen Cavanaugh, you are under arrest…"

…

**A/N:**

**If I say please really really nice, will you review? Pleaseeeeeee!**

**I am going to update tomorrow, because I am going to be very excited, because tomorrow I am going to meet the hunk who plays our beloved Toby. Yes, you read that right. Keegan Allen is going to be in Fredericksburg, VA tomorrow and that's less than an hour and a half away from me, so I'm going to get my stalking on.**

**Siretha Elaine**


	37. Author Blabble

**10 Things You SHOULD do when meeting Keegan Allen**

1. Scream "I love you, Keegan," and he'll look directly at you and say it back.

2. Wear the biggest and most bizarre earrings you can find, because his reaction is priceless. I posted the video on YT of his reaction; it's titled "Get ya shake on, Kegs."

3. Personalize your attire with PLL related messages and he'll take pictures of you for his Instagram or videos for his Keek.

4. Stand next to someone who isn't shy, because when she asks for a hug, he'll hug you too. I got to hug him twice!

5. Ask to touch his hair, because he will let you. And it's sooo soft.

6. Don't leave before he does, because the coolest stuff happens when the crowd lessens. He'll talk to you, ask you where you are from, ask your opinions on the show, tell you what he got Shay Mitchell for her birthday, tell you how working on his new movie went, etc.

7. Give him a ring-pop, because he will propose to you with it.

8. Tell him you're missing your soccer game to meet him and he will scold you with his infamous –A glare. He is helluva sexy when he does it.

9. Don't fret if he runs out of portraits to autograph. He'll sign whatever you give him. Your hand, your shoe, your empty Chick-a-fil cup, the back of your phone, your mom's purse—his face when someone handed him a purse was hilarious. Remember that look he gave Spencer in 3x13 when he asked her what Garrett wanted? That look that I interpret as WTF. Yeah, well that's the look he gave this girl and was like 'you want me to sign a purse… well okay.'

10. Tell him he smells like hand sanitizer, because he will never stop laughing.

I never thought I would meet a celebrity, especially not one I am obsessed with and write stories about all the time. I was excited to meet him, but I was also afraid he'd be a superficial jerk like most of Hollywood and ruin the image of the person I drummed him up to being. Well, I was wrong.

I know he says in his interviews a lot that he is nothing like his character, because Toby is so superb, but I disagree. He was beyond nice. He was scheduled to sign autographs and take pictures for three hours only. When quitting time neared, he told us he wasn't leaving until he met with everybody in line. His reps did a head count; there was approximately 200 more people in line. He upheld his promise.

TV doesn't do this boy justice. We all know Keegan is super-hot, but my, my, my… it gets better in person. I don't know how else to describe his face other than saying it's perfect. It's immaculately shaped and free of any flaws. His hair is so beautiful. And really soft, because I touched it when I hugged him. Those blue eyes that we all love, they seemed to transition different hues depending on his emotion. Like when he laughs, they look transparent blue. When he gives you 'the stare,' they seem to darken. When he's shocked, they seem to sparkle. There were a group of girls who randomly shouted stuff at him in unison and every time they did, he looked shocked.

I had the best time and it was worth the scary drive through the mountains and ditching work.

If you're reading my other story "Melodies from Heaven," I will update that story tomorrow, because that chapter is somewhat complete.

I know I'm past due on updating this story, but my mind won't allow me to focus right now, because I'm still in disbelief over meeting Keegan. May I have a free pass? Give me a few more days and I'll shell out the latest addition to this story. I promise. Is that ok?


	38. Innocence

**Chapter 38 – Innocence**

Resembling the flashing blue and white lights atop the car hauling him away, Spencer's heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched the tears swimming in Toby's sapphire globes. She stood motionless, paralyzed with distress.

If the cops hadn't confiscated the shovel, she would have dug herself a hole with it and then hit herself across the face with it, causing her to fall into the abyss. She was so disgusted with herself. She was the best lawyer in town—no, the state. She was the best damn lawyer in the state. And of all her clients, she allowed the most important one—the one she was absolutely positively completely certain of his innocence—get arrested.

How in the hell did the murder weapon get in the trunk of her car?

_Oh shit_, Spencer winced when an awful revelation flooded her memory. Someone set them up. Someone set them up really well.

Killing Sandals was the beginning of the set up. It was to scare Spencer into dropping the case, or so she initially assumed. Anyone within a 100 mile radius of Rosewood knew that Spencer Hastings was fearless and never backed down from a challenge. Therefore, the killer knew she wasn't going to drop the DiLaurentis's case, and thus, a plan B was set in motion.

He/she/shem placed the shovel in the lawyer's trunk, knowing it'll be used to bury her kitten. Toby's fingerprints were all over it.

If it was possible, Spencer would remove her brain from her cranium and whip it with a belt. She was appalled with how gullible she and Toby were to the ingenuity of the killer's workings all this time.

The killer had pushed one too many buttons, and now it was on.

That. Was. It.

The final straw.

Game face on.

Caution! A pissed off Hastings was on the loose.

With her keys still in her hand, Spencer made a beeline for her vehicle only a few feet away. Right now, the lawyer was allergic to red lights and on a stop sign diet. The images outside her windows looked like swirls of colors; that's just how fast she was going. Driving hazardously, she wheezed through traffic doing 90 in a 60 mile limit; a speeding ticket was the least of her worries.

She made it to the parking lot of the police station ten minutes before the cops did. Hot tears accumulated behind her lens as she watched Wilden roughly jerk Toby's arm to remove him from the back seat.

With his hands cuffed behind his back and his head hanging down, Toby followed his uniformed escorts towards the eerie looking two-story building. From his peripheral, he saw his girlfriend awaiting them on the steps.

To her surprise, Toby said, "I'll be fine. Go home, Spencer."

Spencer choked out a "What?!"

"There's stuff you don't…" Toby stopped, realizing that saying more could land him in even hotter waters than now. "Just go home," he repeated before the cops shoved him inside.

As if Spencer was one to follow rules…

The lawyer entered the precinct which was flooded with the type of people who despised her because of her profession. Her eyes neglected everyone and everything until they located Toby who was being taken towards the very back of the building.

"Toby!" she called, letting him know she hadn't left.

One of the officers who joined Wilden in searching Spencer's car momentarily ago broke away from the herd and voyaged towards the disruptive lawyer.

"You need to go home, lady," he decreed. "You have no reason to be here."

With a finger pointed in his face, Spencer showed no fear. "I'm not your lady, and I'm not leaving!"

"You are in no position to argue," the puny cop ruled.

_Dude! I'm a lawyer. I get paid six figures just to argue_, she thought.

She ignored the cop, her eyes engrossed with the scene across the room. Wilden had taken the handcuffs off of Toby to fingerprint him at the large desk near the rear door that led to the cells.

"Tow-beee!" Spencer squealed and attempted to dash across the room.

The cop before her encased her frame, abstaining her from nearing him. Struggling as much as she could, Spencer tried to escape his grasp. She knew her behavior was irrational, but her only agenda was to keep Toby out of jail. She wanted to run over and use herself like a shield to keep them from tossing him into one of the human cages behind that door.

Her raspy voice sliced through the various sounds of ringing phones, steel-toe boots against the cement floor, and ordinary police station commotion.

"I don't care what you can't tell me! I care about you! I love you! Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU! TOW-BEE!"

Unfortunately, the second half of her speech fell upon deaf ears as Toby was shoved into the back. Spencer slapped the cop's hands off of her. He scolded her, stating he could arrest her for assaulting law enforcement. Spencer walked off.

"Lady, you can't…" he began.

"I'm his attorney; I can!" she retorted.

…

After signing countless documents, Spencer was finally authorized to see Toby. She was irritated with the cop moving at a snail's pace to lead her to the wrongfully incarcerated carpenter, so she bypassed him. She knew her way around the facility. She walked hastily down the lengthy hallway until her eyes landed upon Toby and Wilden through the one-sided surveillance mirror that allowed people on the outside to see people on the inside.

She burst through the door like superwoman, alerting both men in the room.

"Questioning my client without his lawyer is a big no-no," Spencer warned, her eyes shooting daggers at her occupational rival.

"He didn't make a request for his lawyer to be present. As a matter of fact, I remember him telling you to go home just moments ago," the detective smugly recalled.

Spencer looked over Wilden's shoulder to see Toby avoiding eye contact with her, staring interestedly at the metal table before him.

"I guess your client realizes that this time, his ass is grass," Wilden harshly declared. "He may have gotten away with murder the first time, but not again."

"Make another false accusation against my client, and I will sue you and the entire Rosewood PD for slander!" Spencer fired.

Wilden's eyes diverted towards the gigantic mirror mounted on the wall behind Spencer to see Toby's reaction. A frightened look surfaced on his face.

A crippled smile emerged on the detective's face as he realized that Spencer wasn't aware of Toby's former case. He decided to play on the secret until it was exposed.

"I thought your boyfriend, I mean client, would have told you about his previous run-in with the law," Wilden said.

The brunette's eyes once again travelled to the convicted man for a nonverbal response. Again, he was silent and avoided eye contact. Something was up.

"May I have a moment alone with my client?" Spencer inquired.

"Sure," Wilden replied.

That was easy, way too easy. There had to be a catch.

Wilden continued, "I just want to ask your boyfriend, I mean client, one last question before I get out of your hair."

And that was the catch.

Wilden didn't wait for Spencer's approval. He turned around and leaned across the table, getting in Toby's face to intimidate him.

"Answer this one question, Mr. Cavanaugh, and I'll leave you alone to consult with your girlfriend, I mean attorney."

Toby's head shot up, his hues of blues meeting Wilden's icy ones.

A sly smirk accompanied Wilden's interrogative. "Have you ever killed a man?"

Toby's eyes widened, not because of the question, but because Spencer was there. He didn't want her to hear his response, because there was more to the story, and he couldn't reveal that at this time nor this place.

Wilden snapped his fingers to get Toby's attention out of la-la land. "Answer the question," the detective impatiently demanded.

"I wasn't found guilty of that and you know that," Toby spewed.

"That's not the question I asked. Did you or did you not kill Lyndon Michael James?"

Toby's eyes averted towards Spencer. He hoped that she could read the message in his eyes, telling her: _it's not what you think_.

Unfortunately, his verbal response cancelled his telepathic dispatch.

"I confessed to his murder."

Spencer's eyelids froze mid-blink, her heart paused mid-beat. She replayed what she just heard in her head.

_I confessed to his murder._

_I confessed to his murder._

_I confessed to his murder._

She heard it correctly, and that statement did indeed arise from Toby Cavanaugh's larynx.

Wilden was so proud of himself for dragging that skeleton out of Toby's closet. He did that with a goal in mind: get Spencer to doubt Toby's innocence. Wilden turned around to see if any skepticism was embedded on the great attorney's visage.

Wilden smiled; Toby winced.

Spencer was nowhere to be found.

Wilden gave Toby a winning smile. "Elvis has left the building."

…

**Anyone notice a famous Spoby scene from the show?**


	39. Intense

**Chapter 39 – Intense**

Spencer walked blindly through the mass of officers. She was so desperate to elude the place. Although the police station was huge, she felt like she was suffocating. Everything seemed to be closing in on her.

Spencer burst through the large metal doors. She didn't even make it to her car. Spencer broke down on the steps. Grasping the railing to keep her body from colliding with the dirty ground, the brunette cried her eyes out. The stiffness of the cold December wind consumed her, transforming her tears into slightly frozen icicles.

It had taken her a long time to trust Toby. After spending so much time with him and getting to know him better, she quickly shed her guarded wall. Not only did she give him her trust, but she surrendered her heart to him completely. Just moments ago, she professed her feelings for him for the first time.

Only to retrieve a broken heart in return.

Here she was defending him against any soul that dared speak negative against him, while he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing. Spencer risked everything for him.

She risked her job. She hadn't been to work in weeks, because the last time she spoke to her bosses-slash-parents, they gave her a nasty ultimatum: stop seeing Toby or else. Spencer never thought twice about her decision, because there wasn't a choice. She loved Toby. End of discussion. She hadn't been to the firm in weeks. Toby's case had become her priority and she was doing it pro bono with a smile on her face.

She risked her friendship with her best friend. Spencer was like a mama bear protecting her cub when Aria dissed Toby.

Most importantly, she risked her virginity. Although the two hadn't done the do, Toby was the only person Spencer was so close to giving it up to.

Nothing made sense. How could the same hands that saved her from a nasty fall down a flight of stairs murder someone? How could the same hands that slaved over a hot stove early in the morning to prepare breakfast for a hung-over stranger murder someone? How could the same hands that rescue hurricane victims murder someone? How could the same hands that played rounds of board games with her all through the night murder someone? How could the same hands that played airplane with Cody murder someone?

How could the same hands that tenderly embraced her heart squeeze it roughly until it exploded?

"Spencer?" a mild voice laced with concern called out.

Through her watery lens, Spencer looked to see who was calling her name. Melissa hastily climbed the steps and bent down to her slouching, crying sister.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" the younger sister asked.

"You asked me to come over to your place. When I got there, the security officer said the cops had just arrested your boyfriend and you drove off like a madwoman shortly after."

"I'm sorry you made the blank trip, but I don't need to talk to you anymore," Spencer expounded as she struggled to stand.

"Are you sure? Because on the phone, you said it was urgent. I tried to get to you as soon as possible, but Ian couldn't babysit Taylor. All of a sudden, something came up with him."

"I wanted to drill your brain about Jason DiLaurentis's Labor Day party of last year, but now… it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not?" Melissa wondered.

"Because it doesn't, ok, it just doesn't!" Spencer shrieked as she rushed towards her car.

Melissa was right on her sister's heels. She snatched Spence's keys out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"I am not letting you drive in this condition," Melissa sternly avowed in reference to Spencer's distracted and dejected state. "I'll take you home." Spencer was about to put up a fight, but Melissa gave her the look she inherit from their mother. "Get. In. Now. Missy!"

Like an obedient kid, Spencer marched towards her sister's vehicle.

The ride was eerily silent. Mainly because Taylor was in the backseat asleep, but also because Spencer's mind was elsewhere and Melissa was unsure what to say to her.

Eventually, a question spewed from the older sibling's lips.

"Why was Toby arrested?" she catechized.

"Why do you care?" Spencer fumed.

"Because about thirty minutes ago, you called me, demanding I drop whatever I was doing and come over, because you needed to talk to me about something of the utmost essence. Now, Toby's been arrested and you're like _ha-ha, I lied, never mind, it was nothing_."

"Because thirty minutes ago, Toby was my sweet boyfriend tangled in a sticky situation. Now, he's just what Ian said at Thanksgiving dinner: a killer."

Melissa slammed on her brakes in front of Spencer's building. She glanced in her rearview mirror to make sure Taylor was ok and the raven-haired toddler was still in a deep slumber.

"A killer? And you believe that?"

"I didn't until the man himself admitted it not long ago," Spencer elucidated.

Melissa shook her head from side to side. "I know I don't know Toby all that well, but that boy doesn't seem like he'll hurt a fly."

Spencer's head shot up in astonishment. Did hell just freeze over? Because today was an extremely unusual day. First Toby gets arrested and now Melissa was complimenting him.

"If you honestly believe that he's a decent guy, then why did you blast him out to mom and dad on Thanksgiving?"

Melissa's eyes darted down to her quivering hands latched on the steering wheel. "Because of the obvious, Spencer. I was jealous."

Yes, it was a fact now. Hell had definitively frozen over. Not only was Melissa telling the truth for once in her life, but she was admitting her insecurities.

"Jealous of what?" the lawyer probed.

"You and Toby's relationship. Here you are with this handsome, upstanding guy who mom and dad instantly love, and they are bragging on him like he's the best thing since sliced bread. The way he looked at you—like his life couldn't exist without you. I envied that. I really did. Because I could tell how much he loved you, and here I am, sitting next to this man I call my husband who hasn't looked at me like that since… forever!"

Spencer knew she should bite her tongue and not say what she was thinking, but she disobeyed her conscience. "There's this amazing little thing called: divorce."

Melissa sighed and calmly replied, "I know; I know."

Spencer's eyes widened. Did Melissa just agree with her?

Melissa continued, "But it's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Step one: find yourself a lawyer." Spencer looked around the vehicle before finally pointing to herself. "Found one!"

A small giggle emitted from Melissa's mouth.

"Step two…" Spencer began.

Melissa interrupted, "He's going to take everything I worked so hard for away from me!"

"I won't let that happen. Winning a divorce case against Ian Thomas will be a piece of cake. He's a deadbeat bastard, he's an aggressive bastard, and he's a cheating bastard…"

"He's not the only one who cheated!" Melissa blurted out before burying her shameful face in her hands.

"Melissa!" Spencer gasped.

"I know; I know. But I was just so fed up with him taking me for granted, and I tried to get back at him for always flirting with that hussy next door."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Mel," Spencer lectured.

Melissa ran her fingers through her hair roughly as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Trust me, I know that now. It only complicates shit more," the pediatrician lowly stated. "Spencer, that's not all I did. It gets worse."

An alarm went off in Spencer's head. Spencer thought back to the day after Thanksgiving when Melissa dropped Taylor off and how she came close to admitting something.

_"Where's Ian?" Spencer asked._

_Melissa rolled her eyes, remaining silent._

_"If you want me to watch her…" Spencer began._

_"I don't know. He didn't come home last night after you ran him off. That's why I need you to watch Tay, so I can…"_

_"Go find your husband," Spencer concluded. She had heard the declarative countless times before._

_"Don't judge me, Spencer!" Melissa elicited. "You went after Toby yesterday."_

_"Because Toby is worth fighting for!" Spencer defended._

_"And so is my marriage!"_

_"Not if the other party doesn't care!"_

_"Spencer, stop! You don't know everything!"_

_"I don't have to be a genius to know Ian is a complete jacka-"_

_"And I'm no saint either! I've done WORSE!" Melissa blurted before she could stop herself._

_Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"_

Spencer remembered Melissa always bitching about Ian and Alison flirting. It had been confirmed that Melissa was indeed at the party, arriving moments before the ear-splitting scream. Had her sister gone to the extreme to put a stop to her husband's infidelity?

Spencer timidly pushed for more information. "Explain."

Melissa audibly gulped before speaking. "Remember when I shocked you, mom and dad when I spontaneously switched my major from pre-law to pre-med?"

Spencer remembered that. "Uh, yeah. Relevance?"

"I didn't switch because I took an interest in studying medicine. I switched because I took an interest in the new foreign exchange student who was studying to become a doctor."

"Again I ask you: relevance?"

"I'm getting to it. Ian and I were having marital problems—what a shock—over his extramarital affairs. Well, during one of my study sessions with the med student, it happened."

"What happened?"

Melissa stared at her sister. "Are you sure you're a Hastings? Because you should know what 'it' is."

A second later, Spencer's lips formed an O as she realized what Melissa meant. "Ok, so you slept with one of your classmates."

Melissa nodded, "Yeah… and… uh…"

"I'm listening," Spencer encouraged.

"And… uh… I mean, it wasn't planned. I didn't plan to cheat on my husband. I was so pissed at him, and it just happened, meaning neither of me nor my lover had… any…" Melissa swallowed nervously before looking at the slumbering toddler in the backseat. "Protection."

"Holy fucking cow! Holy fucking-" Spencer's hands flew to her lips to muffle her hyped profane language from waking Taylor up. Once the initial shock settled in, Spencer whispered, "Are you telling me that Taylor isn't Ian's?"

Melissa closed her eyes, afraid of Spencer's reaction. "I told you I'd done worse."

Spencer fell to her knees with her hands clasped before her face like she was praying. One of Melissa's eyes opened to see what all the commotion was about, and she was surprised Spencer was smiling and thanking the heavens.

"Why are you so elated about this?" Melissa wondered.

"Because I hate Ian and the fact that he's not Taylor's father means once the divorce is final, we don't have to worry about seeing his big, stupid face at birthday parties, or weddings, or family reunions, or graduations. He gets kicked to the curb, indefinitely."

"Yes, all that's true, but you're overlooking the important part. The divorce battle is going to be horrific. I don't have any proof that he actually cheated on me, so he and his attorneys are going to eat me alive when they find out Taylor isn't his."

"Maybe they won't find out," Spencer said hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure they will. I'm surprised you hadn't realized it yet. The evidence was all up in your face."

Spencer thought back. She remembered eavesdropping on one of the couple's arguments; Ian was questioning why Melissa gave Taylor her maiden name (Hastings) instead of his last name (Thomas). Now, the lawyer understood why.

Spencer reminisced on their Thanksgiving dinner when Ian blew up, because Melissa didn't tell him Taylor said her first words. Her first words were: da-da.

The younger sibling gasped.

"That's why you didn't tell Ian about Sweet Pea's first words! Because she said them at the hospital to her real daddy!" Spencer shouted. "Oh! I just realized something else. The day Toby and I ran into you and Taylor at the hospital, you were going to see her daddy. That's why you were acting all weird. Oh! Oh! Oh! I know which doctor he is! Because he mistaken me for you and he said his daughter's middle name was Jill."

"He had a British accent?" Melissa asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, Toby was so jealous."

Melissa smiled, "Yes, that's him. Dr. Wren Kingston."

Spencer dramatically collapsed onto the limited space off the passenger's side floor. Her head was spinning. She'd learned a lot just now. Her mind had been completely blown.

"And he's good with Taylor. He's so nice and thoughtful…"

"Then Taylor deserves to have him in her life more. You have to stop being scared for her sake. She deserves to be happy, and so do you. If Ian wants to take the house and the car, let him. You're a Hastings; you'll recover and have a new place and car in no time."

"Yeah, but in the meantime, what am I supposed to do?"

"You have a little sister who owns an expensive Mercedes that she is willing to sell to buy two cheaper cars. Also, she has this big, empty penthouse with like a million extra bedrooms."

"Spencer, I don't want to impose…"

Spencer quickly interrupted, "I'm offering. It'll be like a sleepover. We can eat junk food and watch movies all night. We can draw mustaches on the person who falls asleep first."

The sisters looked over their shoulders at Taylor.

Melissa grinned, "Got a marker?"

For the first time ever, Spencer and Melissa shared a hearty laugh. Tonight was a major turning point for them. It felt good to finally wave the white flag and overcome their life-long sibling rivalry.

"I need to run home for a few of our things, and I'll be back over," Melissa stated.

"Ok, cool. That gives me enough time to clean up the chocolate and whipped cream mess Toby and I made in my kitchen this morning," Spencer said. As soon as the name _Toby_ eluded her lips, the lawyer became overwhelmed with sadness.

Melissa noticed. "Spencer, I'm sure there's more to the story."

"I doubt it. He admitted to killing someone."

"What were his exact words?" Melissa pressed.

"He clearly stated _I confessed to his murder_."

"Whose murder?"

"Some guy named Larry, Lawrence… oh it was Lyndon. Some guy named Lyndon James."

"And you said that Toby said _I confessed to his murder_, right?"

"Yeah. Those were his exact words," Spencer verified.

"You have to read in between the lines, sis. He said _I confessed_, not _I killed him_."

"It's the same thing!"

"No, it's not. Just because he confessed doesn't mean he actually did it."

Melissa made a valid case.

"Ok, but why confess if he didn't do it?" she enquired.

"Maybe he's covering for someone," Melissa predicted.

"Who?"

"I don't know; I'm just speculating."

"Ok, fine, let's try on your theory for size. Let's assume he is innocent of the first case, and that I'm still working on solving the DiLaurentis's murder. My next suspect is…" Spencer turned towards her left. "You!"

Melissa huffed, "The only blood I saw that day was MY OWN."


	40. Panic

**Chapter 40 – Panic**

_Back in the living room, Aria was storming off towards the front door with a whining, drunk Jason following behind her, pleading for her forgiveness. Aria's tolerance of Jason's bad habits had finally reached its breaking point and she was officially done._

_Moving as fast as her miniature legs would permit, the pink haired beauty marched down the steps of the DiLaurentis's porch. She was in such a frenzy to elude Jason that she nearly bumped into the pregnant girl climbing the stairs to enter the party._

"_Whoa there, Hurricane Aria," the girl joked._

"_Sorry, Melissa," Aria apologized as she voyaged towards her Toyota._

_The second Melissa entered the party, sharp jolts rattled her enlarged abdominal. She assumed it was her body reacting negatively towards the deafening music. She wasn't staying at the mixer long. She was nine months pregnant; she was not there to party._

_The brunette spotted someone she knew and motioned him over._

"_Hey, have you seen my husband?" she asked._

"_Not lately, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere," the informant speculated._

_Melissa's eyes suddenly grew ten times its size as a violent shockwave rattled her midsection. Utilizing every ounce of air in her lungs, the brunette shrieked so loud that she was certain her scream had awaken people in Japan._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"she howled._

"_What's wrong?" several people began to enquire._

_She tried to respond, but the only sounds that uprooted from her larynx were unpleasant shrills. Water filled Melissa's eyes as water trickled down her lengthy legs. _

"_Ohhh daaamn! Her water just broke! Somebody call 911! She's going into labor! She's going into labor!" an observer announced in a panicked tone._

_On the other side of the room, Toby had just entered the living room. A mass of people were heading for the exit in unison. The party was surely ending now._

"_Hey, what's going on? I heard a girl scream," he asked a random guy._

"_Ian Thomas's wife went into labor; help me find him, so we can tell him what's going on."_

_Toby obliged, "Ok. You look for him down here, and I'll check upstairs."_

…

_Meanwhile at the hospital, Melissa had just been admitted and assigned a lavish room. Her nurse checked her vitals and timed her contractions._

"_Your little caterpillar is ready to emerge from her mother's cocoon," the friendly nurse stated._

_Mel was in so much agonizing pain that her voice came out loud and manly. "Then get her out! Now!" she demanded._

"_Yes ma'am. I'm going to get your doctor right now."_

_The second she disappeared, the door opened to permit the entrance of a nervous looking specialist. He cautiously approached Melissa's bed._

"_Melissa?" his accent timidly called. _

"_Wren!" Melissa winced, "I thought I told you to stay away from me…"_

_Wren and Melissa's brief affair took place approximately nine months ago before it came to a halt at her request. He knew she was married when they began sneaking around. Never had he anticipated getting involved with a married woman, but it was clear how unhappy she was. The first time he saw her smile was after their first kiss; a kiss she ignited. The way she yearned for his taste that day was as if she hadn't indulged in a passionate kiss in a long time. Nonetheless, an affair had been ignited. _

_Like all affairs, it didn't last long. The guilt began weighing Melissa down, therefore she ended it. She hadn't seen her lover since._

_His russet tinted eyes roamed from her visage to her stomach. He stared at her inflated mid-section. He started to do the calculations in his head._

"_Melissa… is it possible… that I might be…" he gulped._

_More tears rained down Melissa's face. Not only because her daughter was karate-chopping the hell out of her insides, but also because she knew what Wren was trying to ask and she was ashamed of her answer._

"_I don't know for sure…" she cried._

Spencer sat motionless in the passenger's seat of her sister's sedan, processing all the information Melissa just shared. Melissa was the girl Toby heard screaming. Spencer had completely forgotten that Taylor was born on Labor's Day.

Another suspect to subtract from the list.

"Spencer…"

The younger sibling's honey tinted eyes averted to Melissa.

Melissa extended her hand to rest on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry… for everything."

Spencer reached over the center console to embrace her sister. They stayed that way for the longest of times, enjoying such a rare occurrence.

A series of tiny whimpers interceded their heartfelt moment. They looked to see Taylor frowning in her sleep, her small frame trembling.

"She's cold," Spencer recognized. "Ok, I'm going to go on in and get the spare room ready for you guys."

"Thanks, Spencer. I really do appreciate this. I'm going to pick up a few things, and we'll be back in no time."

Spencer nodded as she exited Melissa's car. The lawyer ran towards the entrance of her building, in a frenzy to get out of the cold December weather. Meanwhile, Melissa pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of downtown Rosewood, which was NOT the way to her house.

Just as the brunette entered the elevator, her cell phone started chirping from inside her purse. She retrieved the ringing device from her bag and looked at the illuminated screen. She quickly picked up.

"Hey, Em," she answered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Emily roared.

Spencer had to pull the phone away from her ear before Emily's heightened, panicked voice ruptured her eardrum.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer wondered.

"Toby…" Emily winced. "He's all over the ten o'clock news; they're saying he's been arrested."

"Oh…" the lawyer sighed.

"How could you let that happen?!"

"Emily, they have evidence…"

"Screw that!" Emily hollered. "He didn't do it. I know he didn't, and so do you."

Spencer took a deep breath as she prepared to drop a bombshell. "Em, I know Toby's a really good friend of yours, but the truth is, we don't know him as well as we thought we did."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she irritably questioned.

"I just left the police station; I was going to post his bail, but I changed my mind…"

"What the hell? WHY?"

Emily Fields wasn't one to swear; she was a total sweetheart, always playing referee when things got intense. She rarely got upset, but when she did, it meant something really traumatizing had to have occurred.

"Emily, calm down…"

"One of my best friends is in jail! I cannot calm down! If it were you, Tiny, or Blondie, I'd be acting the same way. You know how much I love you guys. I don't understand why you didn't bail him out."

"Because… because I think he may not be as innocent as we think…"

"Uh, wait a second, Spence. I need to check under my bed and in my closet. Ashton Kutcher has to be around here somewhere. I know I am getting Punk'd right now."

"Em, I'm serious…"

"Spencer, this is Toby we're talking about right now. Ok? Tobias Allen Cavanaugh!"

Spencer hated to burst Emily's bubble, but she had to share the disturbing information.

"Toby killed a man! That's why I didn't bail him out. Right before my eyes, he admitted to killing some Larry James dude."

The phone was silent for several moments. Spencer assumed Emily was shocked by the news and trying to process it, but this was nothing surprising to the swim coach.

In an apprehensive voice, Emily corrected, "Lyndon James."

"Yes, that's the… Wait. How do you know? D-did Toby tell you?"

"No…" she truthfully replied.

"Then how do you know?"

"Because… I… I was th-there."

Another silent beat. Spencer was waiting for her friend to elaborate.

Emily whispered, "Toby didn't kill anyone… Maya did."

…

**Author's Note:**

**I will update ****Melodies from Heaven**** tomorrow, and then I will dedicate all my time to finishing this story. I hate to leave you guys with cliffhangers for a long time; that's why I've been doing the two-chapter uploads lately.**

**Did anyone notice the direction Melissa drove off in? She's got something up her sleeve, perhaps…**

**The title of the next chapter is "Killer." Spoiler Alert: Spencer comes face to face with the killer!**


	41. Killer (Pt 1)

**Chapter 41 – Killer **_(Part 1)_

_Emily popped the trunk of her car and proceeded to retrieve the grocery bags. She was so occupied with trying to see if she could handle all of the bags with one trip that she hadn't noticed the dark skinned man approaching her._

"_Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice spoke. "Are you Emily Fields?"_

_The swimmer coach completed a 180 degree turn to face the man. With a polite smile, she nodded. "Yes."_

_A small smile surfaced on the man's face as he extended his hand. "I'm Maya's cousin from Chicago—Nate. I'm in town for a few days, and I thought I'd drop by and surprise her."_

"_Oh," was all Emily said. _

_She reached out her hand to shake his, but he grabbed one of the bags instead._

"_I'll help you take the bags in," he abetted._

"_Oh, thanks," she replied, "But you don't have to. I got it."_

"_Nonsense. It's no problem. We're like fam, right?"_

_Emily laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah. I don't mean to sound rude; it's just that Maya never mentioned she had a cousin named Nate."_

_His smile enlarged. For the oddest reason, it made Emily uncomfortable. It was like there was an underlying message behind his facial expression._

"_Oh, there's a lot Maya probably never mentioned…"_

_Emily's eyes reduced to narrow slits, her nerves going into overdrive. "Excuse me?"_

_Nate slammed the trunk down; the noise caused Emily to jump. Nate began walking towards the apartment building where Emily and Maya shared a two-bedroom apartment._

"_I'll tell you all about it inside," he avowed._

_Emily ignored the butterflies wreaking havoc in the pit of her stomach and proceeded to follow the man. Emily found it unsettling how he led the way to their apartment so easily, but brushed off the weird feeling._

_When they reached the door, Emily fished for her keys inside her purse. Another man passed by them carrying a cardboard box. _

"_Hey, Nemo," Toby greeted his neighbor, using a nickname he produced for her due to her love for swimming._

_She looked up and pouted before playfully rolling her eyes. "I'm still not talking to you."_

_The blue-eyed man manufactured a cocky grin. "But you just talked to me," he announced._

_Emily poked her tongue out at him._

"_Aw, come on, Emmy. You can't stay mad at me forever. I'm not moving to Alaska, just across town. I got an incredible deal on this loft, and I couldn't pass it up. It needs a little work, but it's so worth it."_

_Nate was bored with their conversation, so when Emily turned the key in the lock, he pushed it open and advanced inside their apartment._

"_I know; I know," Emily huffed. "I'm just going to miss ya, Tobester."_

_Toby sat the box filled with his belongings down to pull his best friend into a hug. The door of the apartment was still open, providing Nate with the view. He clenched his jaw, misreading the situation._

"_Just promise me this: you'll be the god-father of our child," Emily stated._

"_The adoption went through?!" Toby excitedly asked._

"_Not yet. Maya and I are still being evaluated to make sure we're suitable. They are strict, like extremely strict. They do credit checks, background checks, arrest record checks... everything. We have to be squeaky clean."_

"_So that means no more robbing people behind Taco Bell," Toby teased._

_Emily rolled her eyes at her silly friend. _

_She continued, "There's this little boy the agency is considering for us; he's been an orphan for several months now. Somebody just left him—a poor defenseless baby—on the steps of the place last September." Tears began to fill the swimmer's eyes as she recalled the heartbreaking story the agency shared with the hopeful moms-to-be._

"_It's going to be okay, Emmy. You and Maya are going to be rockstar parents. And yes, I will gladly be the little squirt's god-dad."_

"_He's going to need a god-mother, too, you know. So hurry up and find a girlfriend," Emily suggested. "And then he's going to need a playmate, so…"_

_Nate started fake coughing loudly to remind Emily of his presence. It annoyed both best friends, because Nate was being noticeably rude and impatient._

"_Alright. You have moving to get back to and I've got a guest to get back to," she mentioned._

_Toby whispered, "Who is that guy?"_

"_Maya's cousin, Nate."_

_Toby twisted up his face as he searched his brain for any mentions of this guy. "I don't remember Maya ever mentioning him."_

"_Me either," Emily seconded. "Oh well… see ya later, alligator."_

_Toby waved her goodbye before picking his box of things back up and voyaging towards his truck in the parking lot. Emily entered her apartment and closed the door. After she locked it, she turned around. All of a sudden, everything went dark._

_Meanwhile in the parking lot…_

_Maya had just returned from running her errands. En route to her apartment, she passed by her girlfriend's best friend._

"_Hey, Cavanaugh," she greeted. "Almost done moving?"_

"_Hey, Maya," Toby replied. "Yeah, I got one last box I have to get. I'm going to have a house-warming party this weekend. Feel free to bring your cousin if he's still in town."_

_Maya was confused. "My cousin? What cousin?"_

"_Your cousin Neil, Nick… oh it was Nate. Your cousin Nate."_

"_I don't have a cousin named Nate," Maya enlightened._

_Toby scratched his head. "Then who's the guy in your apartment with Emily?"_

_Maya walked off and sped walked towards her place. She unlocked the door and darted inside. Her hand searched the wall until her fingers ran across the light switch. She flipped it upwards. The light didn't come on. _

_The apartment was dark and silent._

"_Emily?" the girl called._

_A steady drumming noise from within the kitchen alerted Maya. She advanced towards the source. _

_The partial sunlight peeking through the semi-opened blinds permitted Maya to see the true identity of the person standing in the kitchen. _

_Although fear paralyzed her body wholly, her heart was pulsating at the speed of lightning. She blinked her eyes countless times, falling immensely disappointed each time her vision enlightened her that he was truly there. With a hunter's knife housed in his right hand, he was stabbing the granite countertop repeatedly._

"_Wh-wh…" she stuttered, fear causing her volume to dwindle. "What are you doing here?"_

_A twisted smile developed on his face. "I think you know the answer," he coldly retorted. With his eyes deadpanned on Maya, he rounded the countertop to eliminate the barrier between them._

"_What you don't know is…" he sneered "where you little girlfriend is."_

_Extreme panic consumed Maya. The tears she had been withholding for the past few minutes had made a cameo. Her lips trembled as she spoke._

"_Where is she?!" she shrieked. "You tell me right now, you sick son of a bitch—WHERE IS SHE?!"_

"_Don't talk to me like that," he cautioned._

"_Fuck you, you bastard!" Maya screeched._

_In one swift motion, Nate slammed Maya into the wall with his knife dangerously close to her neck. "I said, don't talk to me like that!" he angrily demanded._

_He dragged his weapon diagonally down her frame towards the left side of Maya's chest. With the tip of the sharp blade, he drew the outline of a heart over hers as he narrated his perilous intentions._

"_Don't be afraid, baby. I'm not here to hurt you. You know how much I love you," he described. "But that bitch took you from me. I know that as long as she's around, I can never have you. So I'm here to get you back."_

_And with his concluding statement, he backed away from Maya. She utilized his distracted moment to grab a steak knife from the knife block housed on the countertop. She concealed it behind her back while he rattled with the closet door of the living room._

_Maya's heart dropped when he revealed Emily. Her weeps were muffled due to the duct tape obstructing her cries and she was incapable of moving due to the rope bounding her hands and feet together. _

_Nate glanced back at Maya to broadcast his victorious smile. He dragged Emily out of the closet and tossed her on the sofa nearest them._

"_That awkward moment when Emily comes out of the closet… again," he evilly snickered._

"_Lyndon, stop! You don't have to do this!" Maya begged._

"_You underestimate me, Maya. I'm not stupid. As long as she's around, I know I can never have you. I've been planning this for months, watching you, following you. Seeing you two together makes me sick to my stomach. It's time for you and me to be together."_

"_Why can't you understand and accept the fact that I love Emily?"_

"_Because I love you!"_

_Maya shook her head dismissively. "But I don't love you."_

"_Without this bitch around, you'll have no choice but to love me back, Maya," he implicated._

_A corrupted smile spread across his face as he thought about the possibilities of that. Eager for his self-claimed fairy tale, Lyndon motioned the knife towards Emily's flesh. _

"_Lyndon, I swear! I swear if you lay one goddamn finger on her, I am going to kill you!" Maya threatened as she gradually enclosed the distance between them._

_Testing her threat, Lyndon jarred the tip of the blade into Emily's side. The silver blade quickly turned dark red as blood rushed from the laceration. _

_Adrenaline and courage prompted Maya to leap across the room. With her weapon drawn high, she brought the massive knife down with quickness. Lyndon roared in pain as Maya removed the knife from his back and struck again. The man collapsed onto the floor. Maya's knife retreated and entered his flesh again. Rage caused her to stab him continuous._

_En route to retrieve the last of his items from his soon-to-be former apartment, Toby heard the ruckus in his neighbors' place. He Jackie-Chaned the front door and gasped at the scene._

_On the floor lay a stiff man with Maya hovering above him with a knife mid-air. Her blood glazed trembling hands dropped the blade. She crawled over to Emily to remove the tape from her lips._

"_Are you ok?" Maya cried as she examined her girlfriend's wound. The cut wasn't deep, but she would need a few stitches._

_Toby ran to the kitchen where he grabbed the cordless phone and a towel. He tossed the towel towards Maya._

"_Apply a lot of 911! I'm calling pressure now!" Toby screamed. He was in such a panic that he hadn't caught his word mix-up. The girls knew what he meant._

"_What's your emergency?" the dispatcher inquired._

"_We need an ambulance! My friend has been stabbed! PLEASE HELP!"_

"_I picked up your location via satellite. I'm dispatching an ambulance and the police right now. I need you to stay on the line and tell me what happened."_

_Toby observed the scene before him. Drumming up the obvious, he entailed, "This psycho tried to kill her!"_

"_Where is that person now?"_

"_He's lying on the floor; he got stabbed, too. He's dead."_

"_Who stabbed him?"_

_Toby's eyes darted back to the crying duo. Maya was begging Emily to stay strong and assuring her everything was going to be fine. _

_The carpenter knew that the girls were under close scrutiny by the agency and although this incident was an act of self-defense, it could potentially impact their eligibility for adoption. _

_Emily and Maya had been through so much already. They had once been wrongfully terminated by Rosewood High School when the principal learned of their homosexual relationship. Their private lives had been made public when they went to court, and they were the talk of the town for a long time. Things had finally calmed down for them, and they were preparing to start a family. With this mishap, Toby understood that Emily and Maya could lose everything they worked so hard for._

"_Sir, are you still there? I need you to tell me who the living suspect is," the dispatcher repeated._

_Toby gulped, "Me. It was me. Tobias Cavanaugh."_

…

**Author's Note:**

**The chapter turned out longer than I anticipated, so I chopped it up into two parts. Next chapter is when Spencer will come face to face with the killer in "Killer: Part 2."**

**You may have forgotten or didn't think it was significant at the time, but the whole Emaya getting fired thing was described in chapter two.**


	42. Killer (Pt 2)

**Chapter 42 – Killer **_(Part 2)_

"How could you be so gullible?"

Spencer's head shot down in shame, but she knew her friend was right. She should have never believed that her boyfriend—the sweet, kind-hearted, overprotective Toby Cavanaugh—was capable of such a sin. Even if he did do such a thing, it would have been an act of heroism, because that boy was just that damn awesome.

_Duh, Spencer, that's why you love him,_ the lawyer thought as she exited the elevator and strutted down the building's hallway towards her penthouse.

The lawyer sighed into the phone, "You're right, Em. I don't know what I was thinking."

Emily professed, "Spence, don't be mad at Toby for keeping this from you. It was a day we all wanted to pretend never existed. He didn't do anything wrong. Hell, that boy never does wrong. He's like… perfect. Just like you."

Spencer blushed.

The brunette on the other end of the call added, "Toby's a good guy."

"Tow-wee?!" a small voice in the background excitedly screamed when he heard the name. "Mommy, mommy, may I pwease talk to Tow-wee?"

"This isn't Toby on the phone, honey. It's your Auntie Pency," Emily informed her son.

Spencer heard Cody booing.

The lawyer guffawed, "Oh, so he doesn't want to talk to me? Tell Cody he hurt his Auntie Pency's feelings."

Emily giggled when Spencer started to fake cry.

"Cody's been talking about Toby alllllll day," the mom explained. "He really liked meeting and playing with him at Troian's earlier today."

Spencer smiled significantly as she reminisced seeing Toby interact with the toddler. He was so good with him. The lawyer never thought about getting married and having kids; her main focus was always centered on her career. Since Toby had come into her life, she was seriously considering indulging in that type of happiness. Toby was the one—the one she wanted to share her all with.

It was the unwritten eleventh commandment: thou shall marry Toby and breed his children.

Emily noticed the sudden silence and predicted what Spencer was in such deep though about. She teased, "Thinking about giving Cody a playmate?"

"No!" Spencer lied and smiled inwardly. She tried to shift the focus off of her by bringing up their mutual friend who was expecting. "Haven will be here soon for him to play with," she said in reference to Hanna and Caleb's baby girl who was due to show her pretty little face in less than a month.

"He's claiming Haven is his girlfriend already," Emily described.

The pair laughed.

"I'll talk to you later, Em. I've got work to do tonight to get a certain blue-eyed carpenter out of the pin."

Emily smiled delightfully. "Ok, good night, Spence."

"Good night, and give Cody a big good night kiss for me."

Spencer jiggled her keys in the lock of her front door. She advanced inside her apartment that she had been calling home for years, but for the oddest unknown reason, tonight she felt like she had just landed in a foreign country. Home just didn't feel like home.

The brunette shook the uncanny feeling off. She assumed that she was feeling strange, because this was going to be her first night not sleeping in his strong arms while he played in her hair. As a matter of fact, this was going to be her first night without her knight in shining armor since Sandal's incident. She was beyond grateful that Melissa and Taylor were staying over.

Spencer placed her cell phone and purse on her kitchen countertop. She dashed around her kitchen haphazardly, cleaning it as quickly as possible. During her chore, she found a random piece of neatly folded paper on the floor. She picked it up and placed it in the drawer where she kept her mail. She didn't read it.

Finally, the kitchen looked like a Hastings kitchen again—all tidy and sparkling clean.

She retrieved her bag which housed Toby's files and voyaged down the hall towards her bedroom. She took a deep breath to clear her mind. She was preparing to review the case for like the umpteenth time, but this time would be with a fresh pair of eyes, because the list of suspects had slimmed down tremendously and a lot of valuable information had been retained.

That foreign feeling in the pit of her stomach—that feeling that warned her something alarming was about to happen, right before Toby was arrested—made a comeback. The eerie sensation filtrated through Spencer's body, intensifying with each step she took. The closer she got to her bedroom, the colder the atmosphere around her seemed.

Her bedroom door was slightly ajar; barely touching the door in spite of anxiety, she slowly pushed the door opened. A sudden rush of coldness greeted her. The fiberglass double doors that led to her patio were wide open, permitting the drop in the temperature in her home.

_The winds must've blown them open_, she assumed.

Spencer advanced across her massive room towards the opened doors. She was about to close them when the mess littering the floor of her patio caught her attention. She moved out onto the patio to investigate.

A mountain of wooden boards were piled up next to an unfinished structure. Spencer examined it closely. A smile exploded on her face when her eyes ran across her last name engraved into one of the pieces.

_Damn, could he be even more perfect?_ she thought as she admired Toby's handiwork.

Before things went haywire on Thanksgiving, Toby had promised Peter that he would build him a bookshelf. After the big blow up, Spencer assumed Toby would be too pissed off and elect not to do it.

That boy was so good and kind-hearted in every way possible. Spencer couldn't wait to nail his case, so they could be happy together. She'd witnessed his true character, time and time again, and she was beyond impressed.

The brunette was so occupied with admiring her man's work that she hadn't noticed the stationery shadow, who had been concealed by the large plant decorating her patio the entire time. The figure inched towards the opened patio doors as quiet as a mouse.

Spencer's smile dispersed when she heard the patio doors slam shut. She stood up and turned around. Fear replaced her bliss when she realized she was not alone. A slender but broad figure stood in front of the doors, preventing her from reentering her home.

The shadow became a shadow no more when he stepped forward; the moonlight illuminated his features, revealing a face Spencer was all too familiar with.

A quirky smirk grew on his face. His once sapphire eyes darkened so dramatically that they seemed like two blacks holes boring into her skin. Spencer's heart was thumping so rapidly, so ferociously, so aggressively with each of his gradual steps towards her. The closer he came, the more she inched backwards until her back was against the railing.

"WhatthehellareyoudoinghereIan?" Spencer asked in such an accelerated, panicked voice that her words ran over each other.

"Upholding my promise," he sardonically replied.

Spencer stared at Ian like he'd sporadically sprouted another head on his shoulders. She had no idea what promise he was talking about—initially. Her increase in fear had forbidden her to communicate her questions.

With his eyes deadpanned on her, he asked, "Did you find a piece of paper on your kitchen floor?"

Spencer frowned up, beyond dumbfounded by his question, by his demeanor, by his presence… everything about him sent unnerving surges through her body.

"Answer the damn question!" he demanded in a husky tone.

"Yeah!" she yelled back. "So?"

"Where did you put it?"

"In the drawer of my coffee table where I keep all my mail," she replied. "What the hell is so important about that damn paper? No, I have a better question—what the hell are you doing in my house? Wait a damn second, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET IN MY HOUSE?!"

At that very moment, time seemed to stand still to allow the scholar to process the obvious. Her brain went into overdrive, producing a big reality check that the brunette wasn't sure she could handle.

Ravenswood's Luxury Penthouses had top notch security, so she was flabbergasted how he got into her place. Unless his ass was spider man and scaled the outside of the building until he reached the fifth floor, there was no way he breached the buildings' top notch security.

Spencer gasped. He didn't have to breach security when he could just steal the spare key his wife owned and let himself into her house as he pleased.

Tears penetrated the attorney's eyes when she realized this was not Ian's first time trespassing. Her chest started rising and falling dramatically in conjunction with her shower of explosive tears as the clues started coming together.

Clue #1 – Ian freaked out when he found out Spencer was representing Toby.

_"Hey, Spencer, who's the guy in the den with your dad? Is he a friend of yours?" Ian inquired._

_Spencer scoffed, "It really isn't any of your business, now is it?"_

_"What isn't his business?" Melissa interjected upon her reentrance into the kitchen._

_"And it's not yours either," Spencer said as she uprooted from her position on the bar stool. Carrying her cake masterpiece in one hand, Spencer held Taylor's hand as they entered the den._

_"What was that about?" Melissa asked her husband._

_"I just asked her if the guy in there was her boyfriend," Ian admitted._

_Melissa laughed, "Hell no. She wishes. Spencer is so pathetic that she brought her client to Thanksgiving dinner."_

_"She's… she's his lawyer?! How do you know?"_

_"I met him a few weeks ago while they were having a meeting at The Brew, and she told me."_

_"Oh."_

_Spencer came back into the kitchen to retrieve another dish just as Melissa was exiting with another bowl in her hands. Ian looked around to make sure no one was on their way back to the kitchen. He walked up behind Spencer, cornering her against the island._

_"Spencer," he whispered, "I know some stuff about that guy you have in there. Some bad stuff."_

Clue # 2 – He scolded Toby for trying to be a hero when he defended Spencer during their Thanksgiving dinner.

_"How dare you say that shit?!" Ian yelled as he leaped up from his seat._

_Toby was on his feet immediately with his arms stretched out protectively in front of Spencer._

_"Always trying to be a hero, huh?! I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Hastings would love to hear how their daughter invited a killer to dinner!" Ian squawked._

The frightening part was the hidden truth embedded in Ian's statement—their daughter sure indeed invite a killer to dinner—the message was misconstrued.

Clue # 3 – He left dinner early. Early enough to go home, locate his wife's spare keys to her sister's penthouse and car, slip inside Spencer's place, slaughter her pet, scribble a terrifying message on the wall, slip out, and place the shovel in the trunk, because he knew they would use it to bury Sandals, resulting in their fingerprints on the murder weapon.

Now Spencer knew what he meant by upholding his promise. _Drop the DiLaurentis case or you'll end up just like that little white bastard you love so much!_

Evidence that she had just mentally cracked the case was entrenched in her dazed, frightened expression.

Time resumed, and Ian was still enclosing the distance between them. There was nowhere for Spencer to run. He locked them outside on a patio five floors up. She scooted as far from him as she could, leaning dangerously close on the rail.

Her stomach was experiencing a feeling equivalent to wringing a wet towel out. Her legs hadn't stopped trembling; they were rattling like a wind chime during a twister. A mist formed before her lips; the cold weather making her deep breathing visible.

Spencer's eyes widened in utter fear when she saw Ian's little black friend tucked into the waistband of his black bottoms. She was beyond scared; she was mortified!

His sneaky, signature smile appeared on his face. "Never thought the day would come when I see a Hastings show fear."

Spencer's phalanges squeezed the metal rod tightly to steady her unstable balance. Her quivering lips caused her response to come out weak and broken.

"You're not going to get away with this!" she cried, hoping her statement held truth to it.

Ian smiled, "Oh, but I will. Remember that paper on your kitchen floor you picked up?"

Spencer just stared. Ian's smile widened.

"I bet you didn't read it; I knew you wouldn't. I'm elated you didn't, because if you had, you would've ruined my whole plan. That piece of paper was a suicide note."

Ian was a mere inch from Spencer's face now. He reached up and stroked the side of her face. She drew her quivering bottom lip in and bit into her flesh severely. She wanted to bite his finger off, but she was fearful of the pistol housed in the waistband of his jeans.

"It's your suicide note," he enlightened her.

He took pleasure in her terrified expression. He had strategically placed that paper on the floor, knowing the OCD girl would pick it up, thus acquiring her fingerprints on the note.

Spencer squealed when he encased two handfuls of her shirt in his fists. He shook her incessantly to decrease her willpower to fight back.

"I can see it on the news tomorrow," he taunted. "Breaking news: _The city of Rosewood mourns the sudden loss of our beloved attorney, Spencer Jill Hastings. The body of the deceased lawyer was found this morning. It appears Ms. Hastings jumped from her five-story penthouse. Rosewood police department have concluded it was suicide. _

_Ms. Hastings left a suicide note behind, describing her overwhelming depression over a client she was representing, Tobias Allen Cavanaugh, who was also her lover. Mr. Cavanaugh was incarcerated yesterday in connection with the unsolved murder investigation of Alison Elizabeth DiLaurentis. _

_Ms. DiLaurentis was the young woman who went missing last September. The twenty-four year old's body wasn't found until this year. Mr. Cavanaugh has been the prime suspect since the sweater of the deceased was found in his home. _

_Mr. Cavanaugh is still in custody and will be charged with first degree murder. In Ms. Hastings' suicide note, she admitted she knew he was guilty and tried to get him off, because she loved him no matter what. When he was arrested, she claimed she just fell apart, insinuating she couldn't go on without him._

_Stay tune as we cover this breaking news story. Reporting live, I'm Cher Giovanni for RWTV channel three."_

"Your punk ass boyfriend isn't here to play hero this time. Oh, what a shame," he evilly snickered as he lifted Spencer like a lightweight, her feet dangling above the floor.

But little did Ian know, Toby made a promise to Spencer, too:

_Spencer Hastings, no matter where you are, if you need me, I will always be there for you. I promise; I swear; I guarantee. I will utilize my last breath protecting you._

And everyone knows that Toby Cavanaugh always keeps his promises…


	43. Crazy

**Chapter 43 – Crazy**

"Cavanaugh!" an officer called.

The carpenter's slumped posture straightened up, his head ascending from his trembling hands. He had hoped the events that had taken place in the past hour was a dream—the correct term would be _nightmare_—but as his palms no longer played as a barrier to his face, he was reminded of his troubled circumstance.

He was in jail.

The worst part of it all was the fact that the only person who had been in his corner throughout all the chaos, the only person who believed in him when he doubted himself, the only person capable of helping him had abandoned him. He didn't blame Spencer for giving up on him; she had been brainwashed by misconstrued context.

He wanted to tell her the truth about the Nate/Lyndon/whatever-the-hell-his-name-was Thing when they first started dating, but that would make Spencer an accessory to the murder. She was an attorney. If she withheld that type of information, she would jeopardize her career and face disbarment.

He couldn't tell the cops the truth either. That would put Emily and Maya back in the hot seat. They wouldn't be charged for Nate/Lyndon/whatever-the-hell-his-name-was's murder, because it was self-defense. However, they would be charged with two counts of lying to the police and possibly face jail time. In addition, they would lose Cody.

That handsome blond toddler meant the world to the girls. He had already been thrown away like yesterday's newspaper. He didn't deserve any more heartache. Not only were Emily and Maya his family, but also Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, and Spencer. They all loved Cody unconditionally. And now Toby was a part of the circle.

He remembered bonding with the little one just hours ago. It was one of the happiest moments in the carpenter's life.

_"Nice to meet you, too, little fellow," the carpenter responded._

_"Oh! You hafta meet my fwand, too," Cody remembered and shoved his beloved toy—an action figure of a famous Nickelodeon character—in Toby's face._

_Toby smiled, "Bob the Builder."_

_Cody gasped, "How did you known his name? Are you smarted wike my Auntie Pency?"_

_"No, I'm smarter than your Auntie Spencer, but you can't tell her I said that," Toby stated._

_Cody giggled as he placed several fingers to his lips to attest to their secret. "Mmkay. What about me? Is I smarted?"_

_"I don't know," Toby sang. "Can you count to one?"_

_"Yes! One!"_

_Toby gasped, "You're a genius!"_

_Cody smiled so hard that his pale face reddened. "Mmkay. Butted we not tell Auntie Pency, wight?"_

"_Right. She's going to be jealous, because we are super smart like her."_

_Cody nodded. "Mmkay. When I grewed up, I wants to be wike my fwand Bob da Bill-wer; he make houses for wittle kids wike me to live in," Cody explained to Toby._

_Toby smiled brightly, "He sure does. And guess what?"_

_Cody's oceanic eyes increased in size, his curiosity intrigued. "What?"_

"_So do I," Toby replied._

_Cody gasped in bliss. "Yew maked houses, too?"_

_Toby nodded._

"_Will yew showed me how to do houses?"_

"_Yes, sir, I sure will," Toby grinned as a plan formed in his head: Christmas was three weeks away, and Santa would bless one little lucky boy with a brand new Lego block set._

"_Tanks yew, Tow-wee!" Cody exclaimed before tossing his thin arms around Toby's legs. "Tanks yew berry much. Yew is so nice. The offa man not nice wike yew."_

_Toby looked down at the toddler in inquisitiveness. "What other man?"_

_Cody hunched his shoulders, a signal he wasn't completely sure of the other man's identity. "The man Auntie Pency gone to see the offa day. I sawed him and I gotted scared and I runned away. But then Auntie Pency finded me and say she gotted scared that I runned away. She say she wove me and won't let peoples hurted me."_

_Toby reduced his height, kneeing down to be at eye-level with Cody. "Your Auntie Spencer is right. She won't let anyone hurt you, and neither will I. Ok?"_

"_Mmkay!" he cheered._

_Toby smiled and ruffled the toddler's hair. Cody giggled incessantly. _

"_Climb on my shoulders; you have a plane to fly, Captain Cody."_

"CAVANAUGH!" the prison guard called again.

Toby snapped back to reality. He looked to his right where a uniformed cop stood on the opposite side of the steel bars, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes, sir, that's me," the carpenter replied.

To Toby's surprise, the officer began unlocking the cell. "You made bail," the cop enlightened.

Toby's heart stopped beating for a moment. He wasn't sure he heard the man correctly. But sure enough, he did, because the cop retracted the bars that served as a door. Toby stood up and slowly made his way across the cage; he assumed this was a joke, and just when he got to the door, he thought the cop was going to slam it up and guffawed, "Just kidding, mofo!"

However, none of the above occurred. Toby emerged from the cell. The cop locked the cage back and proceeded down the hallway. The wrongly incarcerated carpenter eagerly followed him out of the jail and into the compact police station.

Across the room, the receptionist instructed the brunette standing before her where to sign to complete the transaction of bailing Toby out of jail. Toby smiled incredibly as he neared the brunette. As much as he hoped it would be Spencer, he knew it wasn't her. She was under the impression that he had killed someone.

So it had to be Emily bailing him out. He assumed.

"Thank you. That'll be all," the clerk informed the brunette. "He's all yours now, Ms. Hastings."

Toby was motionless and speechless. Was this real?

He couldn't believe Spencer bailed him out. After the way she bolted earlier, he thought he had lost her forever. Was this really real?

A smile erupted on the carpenter's face as he accelerated his speed. Although he had been away from his girlfriend for only a few hours, he missed her tremendously. One second before he was about to toss him arms around her waist and saturate the side of her neck with kisses, the brunette turned around.

An immediate frown emerged on his face. "Mah-Mah-Melissa?!" he inquired, obvious disappointment etched in his tone.

She understood his reaction and didn't get upset. "I know, I know. Not the Hastings you'd prefer."

A slight head nod affirmed his feelings. "I mean, I'm grateful that you bailed me out, but why?"

Melissa didn't answer his question. She walked away, trekking towards the exit. Toby followed her. Once they were outside of the precinct, Melissa stopped walking.

"One question—it requires a yes or no response. Have you ever killed someone?" she investigated.

"No," he truthfully replied.

"Aha! I knew it!" Melissa exclaimed. "Come on. Spencer needs to hear that."

The duo hopped inside Melissa's vehicle. The pediatrician placed a finger over her lips before motioning her head towards the backseat. Toby looked to see Taylor slumbering away in her car seat.

He nodded his head, avowing to keep noise down to a minimal to prevent awaking the hazel eyed toddler.

He whispered, "Thanks for bailing me out. It's going to take me forever, but I will pay you back. I don't know how, but I will. I promise."

"Or you could consider that as my down-payment," Melissa stated.

"Down-payment for what?"

"My house you're going to build. I'm in the market to hire a construction company. I heard you're the best contractor in town. Interested?"

"Of course! Of course!" Toby replied. "Are you and Ian selling your house you live in now?"

Melissa rolled her eyes; the sound of her soon-to-be ex-husband disgusted her.

"I don't know what the bastard is going to do with the house, and I don't care. We are getting a divorce," the Hastings' spawn informed as she pulled into the parking lot of Ravenswood's Penthouses.

"Oh," Toby solemnly replied. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Don't be, because I am not! The only person who deserves an apology is my Sweet Pea. I should have divorced Ian a long time ago. Taylor deserves to know and be with her real father."

Toby froze in place, his body suddenly resembling a statue. Astonishment was entrenched all over his face. Melissa assumed he was shocked over the revelation that Ian wasn't Taylor's father, because this was his first time hearing this.

That was a shock, but that wasn't the reason for his dazed state.

"Wha-what did you say?" Toby stuttered in a feeble tone. "The last thing you said was what?"

Melissa repeated, "Taylor deserves to know and be with her real father…"

That phrase triggered a certain section of his brain—the section that had been inoperative since he had been knocked out last year. Unbeknownst to Melissa, Toby was currently experiencing a flashback. The flashback that revealed it all.

"Toby… are you ok?" Melissa worried.

Toby had started hyperventilating in the passenger's seat. His heart rate raced triple its normal pace; his forehead and palms were discharging several ounces of sweat. Every nerve in his system felt like it had been struck by lightning.

"Melissa! Stay in the car, lock the doors, and call the cops!" he sternly demanded as he quickly began to exit the vehicle.

Melissa was confused, because she was unaware of what he just learned.

"Wait… why? What's going on?"

"Just do it! NOW! CALL THE COPS!" he screeched as he ran at full speed towards the building.

Once inside, he made a beeline for the elevators. He slammed his hands against the wall, pressing the button incessantly. The window above the door, that displayed which floor the cab was currently on, showed it was on the fifth floor. Toby was too impatient to wait. He took towards the left and entered the staircase.

Taking the steps three at a time, Toby was ascending the flights as fast as he could. As he raced up the steps, his newly recollected memory haunted him.

_The second Melissa entered the party, sharp jolts rattled her enlarged abdominal. She assumed it was her body reacting negatively towards the deafening music. She wasn't staying at the mixer long. She was nine months pregnant; she was not there to party._

_The brunette spotted someone she knew and motioned him over._

_"__Hey, have you seen my husband?" she asked._

_"__Not lately, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere," the informant speculated._

_Melissa's eyes suddenly grew ten times its size as a violent shockwave rattled her midsection. Utilizing every ounce of air in her lungs, the brunette shrieked so loud that she was certain her scream had awaken people in Japan._

_"__Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"she howled._

_"__What's wrong?" several people began to enquire._

_She tried to respond, but the only sounds that uprooted from her larynx were unpleasant shrills. Water filled Melissa's eyes as water trickled down her lengthy legs._

_"__Ohhh daaamn! Her water just broke! Somebody call 911! She's going into labor! She's going into labor!" an observer announced in a panicked tone._

_On the other side of the room, Toby had just entered the living room. A mass of people were heading for the exit in unison. The party was surely ending now._

_"__Hey, what's going on? I heard a girl scream," he asked a random guy._

_"__Ian Thomas's wife went into labor; help me find him, so we can tell him what's going on."_

_Toby obliged, "Ok. You look for him down here, and I'll check upstairs."_

_The frat boy dashed up the stairs of the DiLaurentis' home. The booming music from downstairs was still playing, but it grew smaller as he reached the second floor, permitting a pair of voices coming from an ajar bedroom door to become audible._

"_I can't believe you're back in Rosewood," a male voice admired._

"_Me either," a girl voice scuffed, not mirroring the man's enthusiasm._

_Toby neared the slightly opened door. There was a full length mirror stationed in the corner, providing Toby with a clear view of the room's occupants—Alison and Ian._

_With a smile plastered on his face, Ian neared the blond with his arms outstretched to embrace her. Alison backed away from him. He frowned up._

"_What? You're not happy to see me?" Ian inquired._

"_You're the last person I want to see!" she spewed._

"_Oh, you don't mean that. We haven't seen each other in so long. You were supposed to be in Georgia for two days. How did that turn into two years?"_

"_Because…" Ali's voice weakened and tears filled her royal orbs. "Because… I didn't… I didn't do what you wanted me to do."_

_It had been so long that Ian forgot all about their little _predicament_. "Didn't do what, baby?" he asked._

"_How dare you call me BABY!" Alison screeched. _

_Hearing him use that term so freely angered the blond so much that she hadn't realized she slapped him until after the occurrence. Ian's eyes transitioned to such a dark shade of blue that they could pass for black. _

_Before the man could retaliate, Toby karate-kicked the door open, making his presence known._

"_The fuck are you doing here?!" Ian angrily hollered._

"_Looking for you to inform you that your wife started having contractions; she's en route to the hospital right now," Toby enlightened._

_Toby was about to offer the daddy-to-be a ride to the hospital, but his voice was silenced by Alison's louder one._

"_Your wife?! YOUR WIFE?!" Alison yelled in disbelief, explosive tears cascading down her face. "Oh my God! You're… you're married?! You fucking pig! You lied to me! You lied about every goddamn thing! You said you and Melissa had broken up and that you loved me, but then wasn't the right time for us to have a kid while we're still in college!"_

"_Shut up!" Ian demanded, not wanting their secret to be revealed._

"_Fuck you, you pig! You gave me that money and sent me to Georgia to have an abortion to cover up your affair!"_

"_Alison…"_

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Alison sobbed. With each defaming declaration, she pounded her fist against his chest. _

_Toby was still in the doorway, uncertain how to tame the situation._

_Alison tried to acquire an ounce of her dignity back. Wiping her mascara stained cheeks, she exhaled to calm her enraged nerves._

"_But I didn't do it. I'm not that heartless to abort a baby—my baby. That's why I didn't come back. I was afraid. So, I stayed in Georgia, enrolled in school, got a job, and birthed a beautiful and healthy baby boy," Alison detailed. "I named him Cody."_

_Ian appeared he could careless about the fact that he had a son. His focus was keeping his secret a secret. With Alison back, that would pose as a problem. _

"_Seems like you had it going on down there. So why come back?" Ian harshly questioned._

_The hurt expression on Alison's face broke Toby's heart. He always knew Ian was a heartless bastard, but his current behavior topped it all. _

_Chipping in for the broken girl, Toby decreed, "__Because your son deserves to know and be with his real father!"_

"_This is none of your goddamn business!" Ian roared._

_Alison spoke up. "You're right! But this is your wife's business!"_

_Ian looked like he pooped on himself. "You wouldn't…" he said in a threatening manner._

_Alison grabbed her sweater off the bed and headed towards the hallway. Ian reached out, grabbed her arm, and yanked her away from the door. She yelled out in pain; her arm turned crimson red from the pressure of his tight grip._

_Toby leaped across the room and shoved Ian so hard that he released his hold on Alison and stumbled backwards onto the nightstand behind him. Alison ran out of the room and bolted down the stairs._

"_Don't put your hands on a woman… EVER!" Toby warned._

_The hero turned around to follow Alison and make sure she was ok. Ian grabbed the pink lamp from Alison's bedside table and smashed it across Toby's head. Several ounces of blood trickled down his visage as his vision darkened and strengthen declined._

_Ian raced out of the house, hot on Alison's trail._

Back to the present…

Toby found himself in a similar situation tonight. He kicked in the door of Spencer's place like he was Jackie Chan, ready for battle.

But the differentiating factor this time would be—he wouldn't let the damsel in distress die.

"Spencer!" he called out as he tore through her penthouse. "SPENCER! SPENCER! SPEEENCEEER!"

Spencer heard her hero screaming her name from inside her place, but she was incapable of responding due to Ian's massive hands enveloping her neck. Her strengthen had been greatly reduced due to her lack of oxygen, and the cold weather sped up her failing willpower. Only small inaudible yelps eluded from her larynx, but they went unheard by Toby.

Ian's smile broadened as he watched Spencer's pale skin grow bluer and her movements weaken. He lifted the frail girl up higher, anxious to toss her over the railing.

But what Ian failed to realize was that a Hastings never gave up.

He elevated her frame upwards. When her feet were at level with his manhood, she swung them until they collided with his area below the belt. He released his grip on Spencer and cupped his aching _lollipop. _

This allotted Spencer her only chance to escape. She ran at full speed towards the locked French doors until she bumped into them. She rattled the doorknobs and continued to ram her body into the doors, hoping Toby would hear the commotion.

He did.

He ran down the hallway towards the source of the noise. As swift as possible, he flew across the room and snatched the doors opened to find his lost treasure.

"Toby!" she winced.

"Spencer!" he called.

Ian was lying on the ground behind the reunited couple, still wincing in agonizing pain.

_This could still work out in your favor_, the villain thought to himself. _Shoot them both. When the cops get here, say Toby broke out of jail and killed his lawyer because she refused to help him get off for killing Alison. I'll be labeled as the hero who put an end to the killing streak of Toby Cavanaugh, Rosewood's serial killer, unfortunately, not in time to save my sister-in-law._

He removed the concealed item from underneath his shirt and aimed at Spencer's back. Toby saw Ian's plan and reacted quickly. He shoved Spencer out of the way before the BANG…


	44. Heartbeat

**Chapter 44 – Heartbeat**

Ian removed the concealed item from underneath his shirt and aimed it at Spencer's back. Toby saw Ian's plan and reacted quickly. He shoved Spencer out of the way before a deafening sound pierced through the penthouse.

BANG!

Spencer screamed, balled up in the corner, afraid to look up from her trembling hands. After five seconds of silence, she heard a loud thud. Her index and middle fingers separated, permitting her to peek out.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked.

The attorney hastily crawled across the carpet until she reached a fallen Toby. She hovered over him with wide eyes. The fearful and hopeless expression embedded in his hues of blues confirmed her worst fears.

"Toby?" she called.

His eyes stared blankly at her, nonmoving; his mouth agape, no sign of movement.

"Toby?!" she tried again as her hands probed his body for a reaction.

Yet, Toby was still nonresponsive. Spencer's hands roamed his body, occasionally shaking him. When her fingers ran across his back, a thick liquid saturated her fingertips. She withdrew her hands and looked at the residue staining her fingerprints.

"Nooooo!" Spencer screamed. "No, no, oh God, please no!"

Meanwhile, the contributor of the carpenter's nonresponsive state had found the strength to stand up. He silently galloped into the bedroom, his footsteps quiet due to the plush carpet. Once he was directly behind his distracted target, he raised his right arm housing a deadly weapon.

Spencer felt Ian's presence behind her. She gradually swiveled her head to see the most terrifying view ever. Smoke rose from the barrel of the glock aimed at her head.

"Don't worry, Spence. I'll help Mel pick out a pretty picture of you for tomorrow's breaking news story," Ian laughed smugly.

His statement was concluded with a loud noise.

BANG!

Spencer shut her eyes. She braced for the agonizing pain she was certain would began surging through her body any second now. After five seconds, which seemed like five hours, Spencer was astonished that she wasn't weeping in excruciating discomfort. Her hands wildly searched her form, never finding a wound.

But she heard a gunshot. She was afraid to open her eyes, frightened of the scene that may greet her vision. But she swallowed her fear and gradually, her eyelids performed a sunrise.

Spencer gasped excessively, completely baffled by the new body that lay before her, his blue eyes frozen on her. Several ounces of blood oozed from the quarter-sized hole newly embedded into Ian's flesh.

Spencer's eyes remained glued to Ian's dead body, knowing she was a split second away from being in his position. She was so discombobulated that she hadn't noticed the new guest with a gun in his hands. Once he was certain Ian was a goner, he tucked his weapon back into its upholstery on his hip and ran towards Spencer.

"Are you ok?" a deep baritone voice questioned the speechless girl.

Unable to enunciate her emotions, she just nodded frantically. The man turned towards a barely breathing Toby behind him. He crawled over and placed two fingers on the carpenter's neck.

"He has a pulse!" Detective Wilden shrieked.

Spencer double checked behind the officer for accuracy. He was right. Toby's eyes slowly diverted in her direction. A slight smile formed on her face, happy he was still with her.

Wilden radioed in his colleagues.

"This is Detective Darren Wilden. My location is 1587 Rosebook Avenue at the Ravenswood Penthouses. I need an ambulance and a coroner. Pronto!" Wilden informed the dispatcher. He checked Toby's pulse again. It was decreasing rapidly. "GET ME AN AMBULANCE NOW!" the detective ordered. His eyes alleviated to meet Spencer's. "He's going to be ok. Ok?"

Never in a million years did Spencer expect Wilden to come to her rescue.

"H-how did you kn…" her raspy, tearful voice began.

"I told Mel to call them…"

Spencer looked down to see Toby's lips moving. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She took his trembling hand in hers and doused his face with kisses. In the process, her freefalling tears saturated his face.

"H-how did you kn…" she wondered.

"Ian killed Alison, because she was going to tell Melissa about their affair and their child," he expounded, speaking slowly and taking deep breaths.

"Their child?" Spencer investigated.

"Remember how I kept saying Cody's name sounded familiar?"

Spencer's brown orbs went wide as saucers. "Oh my God!"

"He chased Ali, killed her, kidnapped Cody from his nursery, and left him on the steps of an orphanage in the middle of the night. He tried to frame me, because I was the only witness."

Toby began coughing vigorously; the dryness in his coughs meant his heartbeat was slowing down. Spencer applied more pressure to his chest where blood soaked his shirt and stained her fingers.

"Stay with me, baby, stay with me! Please!" Spencer besought.

Her watery eyes alleviated towards Detective Wilden for hope. He had walked out onto the patio and looked down where an array of flashing lights illuminated the night sky.

"The ambulance just pulled into the parking lot; they are on their way up now!" he informed.

"Thank goodness!" Spencer shouted in bliss. "Toby, did you hear that? You're going to be fine. Toby? Toby?!"

Spencer squeezed his palm in her hand—no response.

"TOBY! PLEASE! PLEASE!" she screamed.

Just at that moment, the group of paramedics ran into the apartment and down the hall. One of the professionals kneeled down to check Toby's pulse. He shouted to one of his coworkers to give him the defibrillator (the medical device used to deliver electrical shocks to a semi-nonworking heart).

Spencer scooted back to permit them to do their job, but she remained close to her love.

While the woman quickly hooked up the machinery, the man ripped open Toby's shirt to expose his flesh. When he gained possession of the defibrillator, he rubbed the handheld pieces together, creating a small series of blue sparks.

"Clear!" he announced before slamming them onto the carpenter's chest.

Toby's body jumped with the shock, but fell back into lethargy.

"Clear!" the paramedic shouted again and tried again.

The result was the same. The medical expert sighed as his sad eyes slowly averted towards the girlfriend of the victim.

"Miss, I'm-"

"NOOO! NOOO!" she retorted, not wanting to hear those awful words.

She hurriedly crawled back towards her boyfriend. She stared at him, her vision blurry with tears. She acquired his cold hands in hers and leaned close towards his face.

As she began to accept the sad reality, an internal tune accompanied her emotions. It was their song.

_There's no way I could let you go  
There's no way I could let you go  
There's no way I could let you go_

_And it seems to me  
We sing soft and low  
Such a sweet hello_

_Backpack on my back, standing on a railroad track  
It won't be long 'till I see you  
Why do I always have to leave the only one I'll ever need?  
Now hold me close while I breathe you._

Spencer's lips grazed Toby's before whispering to him, "I love you, Toby Cavanaugh. I always have and I always will. I love you so much."

She leaned forward for one final kiss, but froze mid-kiss when she felt warm air on her skin.

A mumbled voice, but clearly comprehensible replied, "I wanted to say that first."

Spencer's eyelids flew open, and everyone in the room gasped.

A set of glowing marine eyes were staring lovingly into hers. Despite his agonizing pain, his thin lips produced a smile.

The paramedics returned to Toby's side and began their duties. All the while, Spencer was at Toby's side, holding his hand. Although she was in the paramedics' way, they didn't say anything.

He needed her. She was his lifeline; she was his heartbeat.

Just like she needed him. He was her rock; he was her hero.

And together, they had everything. When these opposites attract, perfection was achieved.

…

"Good morning, people of Rosewood. Shocking revelations have been discovered in the yearlong murder investigation of Alison Elizabeth DiLaurentis. Yesterday, the Rosewood Police Department arrested Tobias Allen Cavanaugh—a man who remained a prime suspect in the case for a long time. It turns out that Mr. Cavanaugh is actually a hero, not a criminal.

Around 10 o'clock pm last night, authorities were dispatched to the home owned by Spencer Jill Hastings, the defendant's attorney. She had been attacked by a mister Ian William Thomas, who was also her brother-in-law.

Mr. Thomas and Ms. DiLaurentis were having an affair while he was married. When Ms. DiLaurentis acquired knowledge of his marital status, she informed her lover that she would tell his wife, a local pediatrician, Mrs. Melissa Hastings-Thomas. To keep his secret from being exposed, Mr. Thomas murdered the young woman and tried to frame his former friend, Mr. Cavanaugh, for the horrendous crime.

Mr. Thomas was shot and killed at the scene of the crime last night by Detective Darren Wilden, finally closing a yearlong murder investigation. The DiLaurentis' family still mourns their loss, but are grateful justice has been served and closure has been given.

To compensate for wrongful conviction and slander, the mayor of Rosewood has offered Mr. Cavanaugh one hundred thousand dollars on behalf of the Rosewood Police Department.

This is Cher Giovanni, reporting live for RWTV channel three."

…

**~:~ Long Author's Note ~:~**

**Only one chapter remains for this story. This is such a bittersweet thing; I have really enjoyed writing this story for you guys and the amount of support I've received—wow, just wow. Thank you.**

**I had the most fun reading your theories! A lot of you guessed half of the mystery correct, and others had the wackiest predictions ever. Haha. But nonetheless, I love all of your pretty little theories.**

**If any of you decide to reread this story, let me know if you pick up on something you overlooked the first time. **

**Got questions? Got complaints? Got milk? PM me! I'm very chatty (and I like milk).**

**One final mystery for my pretty little detectives – can you guess the setting for the final chapter? (Hint: the characters have been prepping for it since the beginning of this story)**

xoxo Siretha Elaine


	45. Forever

**Author's Note:**

**Here we are. We've reached the end of the rope. I just want to say once again how much I appreciate your interest in my story and I hope I didn't waste anyone's time.**

**You guys have been such an astounding audience, and it was my pleasure composing this. I love to write; it's my second favorite hobby (food is number one). **

**For those of you who have provided me with feedback, thank you again. For those of you whom I have become friends with over the course of this story, congratulations: you've befriended a weirdo. But I'm sure you've figured that out about me already. :-)**

**Shout out to the author Ezra Fitzgerald (Ashley), because thanks to you, I got to meet Keegan Allen. Still fangirling over that…**

**Last but not least, I have good news, and I have bad news.**

**Bad news first – I have discontinued my other story ****Melodies from Heaven****. Good news – I will incorporate a large amount of what I had planned for that story into my new story ****Against All Odds****. Better news – ****Against All Odds**** is the sequel to this story. It's another romance/mystery fic, just like this one. Best news – it is already posted.**

**From the bottom of my heart, thank you guys.**

**Xoxo Siretha Elaine**

**~:~**

**Chapter 45 – Forever**

_2 Months Later…_

The weather in February in Philadelphia was usually cold, often times overwhelmed with snow. However, this day had been blessed with an early visit of spring. Light breezes kept the sun from cooking the occupants currently stationed on the rooftop of Ravenswood's apartment building.

An array of formal gowns and tuxedos were in attendance, as well as merry smiles. All eyes, several were watery, were plastered on the door that led to the roof, blissfully awaiting to witness the beautiful unification scheduled on the most appropriate day of the year—Valentine's Day.

At last, the door opened. The pianist inaugurated a soft melody.

A nervous raven haired toddler stood in the door, suddenly unmoving. She whimpered, afraid of the abundance of eyes transfixed on her.

Seated in the audience were her parents.

"She's shy," Melissa whispered to the man she'd eloped with a month prior.

Wren uprooted from his chair and moved into the aisle. He squatted down and extended his arms.

A large smile appeared on Taylor's face when she saw her dad. No longer shy, she teeter-toddled down the column. As she advanced down the aisle in her plump red dress with a white bow on front, she reached into the basket she was given and showered the narrow plush rug with a sea of freshly picked rose petals that matched the red rose entwined in her curly locks.

The audience awed at the adorable flower girl. The compliments continued as a handsome blond toddler followed behind her. Looking like a baby penguin in his little tux, Cody strutted down the aisle, carefully balancing a red pillow in his hands.

When he reached the altar, he extended the pillow towards the groom's best man.

Smiling delightfully, Hardy retrieved the rings from the bed of fluffiness. He winked at Cody, "Looking sharp, Little C. You're the second most handsome fellow here."

"Who is da first?" Cody wondered.

"Me," Hardy teased.

The audience laughed.

A wave of pairs voyaged down the aisle next. All the ladies were clad in ravishing red gowns while their counterparts adorned white tuxedos with silky red ties and vests.

Emily and Wesley journeyed down the aisle first, followed by Maya and Mike. Then, a very pregnant Hanna—who still looked like a million bucks—and Caleb. Jenna and Noel were next.

Before stepping out onto the platform, Spencer turned her attention to the man next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, concerned about his well-being. The man had been undergoing physical therapy for the past several weeks after taking a bullet for the one staring lovingly at him now.

He enclosed the space between them, initiating a passionate kiss. Whispering ever so softly into her ear, he explicated, "As long as I got you, I am the happiest man on this planet."

Spencer giggled like a hyena as her cheeks turned redder than the silky material hugging her slim frame. She ran her fingers gently down the side of his face.

"Looks like you'll be happy forever, because that's how long you got me—forever," she joyfully replied.

"And ever?"

"And ever."

"Ever ever?"

"Ever ever."

"If you two don't get down that aisle right this moment, my foot is going to be in your asses—forever and ever," a teasing voice chirped in from behind them.

The lovebirds diverted their attention towards the itty bitty one standing behind them, clad in a pure white-as-snow flowing gown accessorized with hundreds of hand-stitched gems.

In unison, Spencer and Toby teased, "And ever?"

Aria tried to appear annoyed, but couldn't mask her amusement.

At last, the gorgeous maid of honor and her handsome date scurried down the aisle. As Spencer's eyes scrutinized the Love-Is-In-the-Air theme and excited faces supporting the event, she couldn't help but to ponder if she'd ever experience a day like this.

As if Toby was reading her thoughts, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze to capture her attention. When her auburn tinted orbs met his sky blue ones, she smiled plentifully at the response embedded in his eyes.

_Soon_, he telepathically communicated to her.

She had no idea that he meant _really really really soon_.

The pianist's phalanges descended heavily unto the keys as the tune changed to _Here Comes the Bride_. Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery were first to stand; their actions were shortly copied by all the wedding's attendees.

Aria glided down the aisle like the little princess she truly resembled. Ezra's smile hadn't abandoned his face since his eyes landed upon the gracious beauty eager to share his last name.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony…"

…

Half an hour later, the audience clapped as the newlyweds concluded their first dance as husband and wife. Other couples began flooding that side of the rooftop, joining Aria and Ezra for the crazed dance called _The_ _Harlem Shake_.

Spencer was standing near the edge of the roof, behind the railing. Toby was stationed behind her; his arms were looped around her midsection while his chin rested on her shoulder. She leaned her head towards the side, permitting their cheeks to touch.

The couple watched as the sun played hide and seek, sinking further behind the horizon. The lovers found such pleasure just enjoying the simple serenity.

As always, Toby couldn't keep his hands or lips off of the one currently enveloped in his embrace. While his fingers drew random shapes on her belly, his lips were suckling expertly on her neck.

It was a good thing Spencer was leaning back on Toby, because her knees had gone weak from the delicate kisses he was flooding her skin with and the beautiful promises he was quoting in her ear.

Spencer was half of a second away from asking Toby to follow her inside the building to her suite for a "moment" when Jenna walked over to the pair.

The brown-eyed brunette was stunned when the green-eyed brunette tossed her arms about her neck and pulled her into a hug.

Toby winked at Jenna, thanking her for being on cue. Toby scurried away and advanced towards the corner of the roof where the band was playing live.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jenna elatedly squealed.

"For?" Spencer questioned.

"For keeping your promise," the formerly vision-impaired girl detailed. "You were fantastic in court yesterday. I was there. Thank you for finally putting that bastard away."

It had been discovered that the gun Ian possessed the night he attempted to murder Spencer and Toby belonged to his good ole' pal, Garrett. The dirty cop let Ian borrow his work gun; it was against the law for citizens to be in possession of law enforcement weapons. Like the incredible lawyer that she was, Spencer swooped into action and had Garrett arrested.

The entire time in court, Garrett wore that scandalous smirk of his. He really thought he was going to cheat his way out of trouble like he did with The Jenna Thing. What he failed to realize was Spencer wasn't his lawyer this time; she was the one prosecuting him. He had a good lawyer, Mona Vanderwaal, but she was no match for that goddamn Hastings.

Ian was dead, and Garrett was locked up.

Spencer and Toby's dark days had finally experienced a better forecast.

"I'm happy justice has been served… for all of us," Spencer said.

The brunettes hugged again before Noel came over to claim his prized possession. It was at this moment when Spencer realized Toby had run off. The first place she thought to look for him was the desert table. When she didn't find him, she started to worry.

But her worries soon faded when his familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Excuse me. May I have everyone's attention please?" he politely inquired.

Everyone stopped what they were doing; silence fell upon the crowd. All eyes roamed across the horizon towards the stage where a slightly nervous looking man stood behind a microphone stand.

Toby's cerulean eyes scanned the many faces until he found the one he loved. He couldn't shield the sudden blush that flustered his pale skin as he thought about what he was about to do.

"Spencer Hastings, will you please join me up here?" he asked.

Spencer slowly walked towards the platform. With every step she took, countless thoughts raced through her head; she was trying to figure out what he was up to. When she reached him, like the gentleman he was, he extended his hand to assist her onto the little stage.

"Are we singing a duet or something?" Spencer panicked, aware that of all her many talents, singing wasn't one of them.

Toby simply smiled at the beauty before taking her hand in his. He took a deep breath to calm his overly excited heart.

With his lips hovering above the microphone, the carpenter spoke. "Toast to the bride and groom: Spencer and I would like to congratulate you two on your beautiful unification," he began.

Many people clapped while others nodded their heads.

Toby continued, "We know this journey hasn't been an easy one for you guys. Many people frowned upon your relationship, because you were her professor and she was your student. But what those people failed to realize was the purity of the love you both shared and in the end, that is all that matters. There will be many hurdles thrown into your paths, but as long as you remember that you have the best defense, which is each other, then no mountain will be too high to climb, and no storm will be too catastrophic to weather.

"Many people say love is overrated. To those people, I say this:" Toby placed one of his hands under his shirt. Flapping his other arm down, he made loud armpits noises.

The crowd roared with applauses and laughter. Even Spencer was giggling, although she made a mental note to scowl her boyfriend later for that stunt.

He proceeded, "Love is the second best thing you can experience in this lifetime. The number one thing is food. I mean, I will happily trade my girlfriend in for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

Again, cackles arose from the sea of people. Spencer playfully nudged her boyfriend in the arm.

"Seriously… love is an incredible feeling to feel. To have someone who was designed exclusively to complete you and be by your side indefinitely is beyond wonderful.

"When you are weak, your soulmate will be the strength you need. When you are lost, your soulmate will find you. When you are hungry, your soulmate will point towards the kitchen and say _you have two hands—go make yourself a ham sandwich._"

Half of the people were holding their vibrating stomachs now, laughing tremendously.

Toby's eyes abandoned the crowd and zoomed in on the brunette next to him. He stared fixedly into her eyes as the tone of his speech intensified.

"And when you are down, your soulmate will help you up. I know I can attest to that. As many of you may know, I was shot a few months ago. What you may not know is that I had lost so much blood so quickly that the paramedics gave up on me."

When he started to narrate the events of that awful night, Spencer moved closer to Toby and held his hand for support.

"No doctor could save me. No medical device could revive me. But here I am today, well and alive, because of this lovely lady next to me. All I needed was you to jumpstart this heart of mine, because it runs off of your love and your love only.

Spencer blushed and the audience awed.

With joyful tears in his eyes, Toby continued, "I don't know how I survived before I met you, but I do know that I can't live without you. You complete me. And for that and a trillion other reasons, I love you, Spencer Hastings."

The crowd awed louder as the couple shared a kiss. Cody and Taylor covered their eyes.

"With all that being said, there is only one question left to ask you…" Toby smiled.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my Goooddd!_ Spencer squealed internally when Toby got down on bended knee.

Tears bombarded her eyes, obstructing her sight. Spencer used the back of her hands to dry her watery eyes. When she looked back down at Toby, she was appalled to see what was now in his palms.

"So… what should we name this little fellow?" Toby asked his girlfriend.

Squirming around like a spoiled baby in Toby's arm was a furry white kitten, a true replica of Spencer's former pet, Sandals.

"You got me a kitten?" asked Spencer.

She was extremely appreciative, but it wasn't what she expected at this exact moment.

"I know how much Sandals meant to you. This kitten, nor will any pet, replace Sandals, but I do know that there is enough love in your heart to extend to this little fellow."

Spencer's jaws began to ache from all the smiling; Toby really knew how to win a girl's heart. The lawyer bent down and reached for the cute kitten. He leaped into Spencer's arm and instantly liked his new mom. He squirmed in her arms, meowing in bliss.

When he turned over on his back, rays from the sun illuminated something dangling from his collar. Curious, Spencer examined the blue collar on his neck. Dangling on it was the most beautiful diamond ring Spencer had ever seen.

She was about to inform Toby that the cat's previous owner left a ring on the collar, but then she came to her senses. Toby was still down on one knee, looking up into her chestnut eyes with his dreamy ones.

"Spencer Jill Hastings…" Toby slowly pronounced her name.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" she exclaimed—this time out loud.

"Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

"YESSSSSSS!" Spencer's raspy voice impeded.

Toby extracted the ring from the kitten's collar and placed it where it belonged: on Spencer Jill Hastings' left hand.

Everyone clapped, many cheered and cried. Even the newly engaged couple's pet seemed excited. His meows sounded like he was singing _Hallelujah_.

Spencer dove down to embrace her fiancée. They stayed in each other's arms for the longest period of time. Tears cascaded down both of their faces as their hearts harmonized in unison.

"Forever," Toby reiterated his promises to Spencer, "I will protect you forever. I will cherish you forever. I will love you forever."

Because when opposites attract, they are attached forever.


End file.
